Love on the Docks
by Marla's Lost
Summary: It's sometime around 1985 – the Point Place teens have grown and moved on with their lives…some are happy…some are still trying to find their place in the world. With the help of a friend, a bartender and a newspaper employee might find love on the docks
1. Chapter 1 On The Docks

**Author Note**_: It's sometime near 1985 – the teens have grown and moved on with their lives…some are happy…some are still trying to find their place in the world. With the help of a friend, a bartender and a newspaper manager might find love on the docks…This is their story._

**Chapter 01** - On the Docks

Jackie saw the tall bearded stranger walk into the club and look around not specifically knowing what he was looking for. He ambled over and found the bar towards the back of the room. He shrugged off his denim jacket and straddled a padded bar stool. Jackie slowly walked over. "What can I get for you?" she asked, leaning forward to catch his order in the crowded room.

His voice was gruff, "Whiskey." He slapped a bill on the table and Jackie turned to the mirrored shelf and pulled down a bottle of the amber liquor. She poured his shot into a miniature glass and set it on the bar.

She watched as he downed it in one swallow. He pushed the glass towards her, an unspoken request for a refill. He slapped down some more money and held up three fingers. Jackie gave him three more shots and leaned her hip against the counter. "You know, I'm pretty good at listening … if you want to talk about it. That's what a bartender does."

The stranger looked up, "What's your name miss?"

"They call me JB" she replied.

He smiled ruefully and looked at his shot glass. "Oh, like Jim Beam. Nice." He swallowed the drink and continued. "My wife left me - again." This was a sad story Jackie had heard time and time again. She let the man tell his tale of woe and gave him the attention he required. She nodded when appropriate and conveyed regret when it looked like he needed it.

The stranger left the club a little happier, a little bit toasted and left Jackie a $50 tip. She folded the bill in half and tucked it in her bra. Nice little boost for doing her job.

*

"Mrs. Anderson, we will be glad to deliver a fresh paper to you and I will talk to your paperboy about throwing the Point Place Reporter on your roof." Eric Forman hung up the telephone and sighed. He was a circulation manager, not a customer service rep! He looked at the roster of news carriers on the Anderson's route and found the carrier. Now he had to find the kid's supervisor and give the patented "it's my ass or yours" speech.

Eric rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie. The supervisor would have to wait; Eric had a weekly safety meeting to conduct. He unlocked his desk drawer and pulled out his notes and headed to the conference room.

Most of his staff was lounging around the long oval table and a couple of slackers filled in the empty seats. "I'm going to pass around a sign in sheet. Make sure you write legibly this time or you won't get credit for attending. Daniel? That means write in _English_, not _Pig Latin_. These sheets have to go to HR." There was a scattering of laughter at Dan's expense.

The half hour meeting went quickly. The subject of slips, trips and falls was effectively covered by volunteer demonstrations and the written test was a no brainer. Eric cleared the room and looked at his watch. One hour to go and then it was a free weekend!

*

"Mrs. Forman, I just think it's time. I've lived in your basement for over seven years and it's time I stood up and took responsibility for my own actions."

Kitty looked at Steven Hyde with a cheerless scowl. "Samantha won't take you back will she?" Hyde lowered his head, "No. I really cared about her. I won't say I loved her but she was low maintenance and that's what I need. I have too much going on to worry about a chick."

"Meaning you've finally accepted that Jackie has moved on."

"Mrs. Forman, you are very perceptive - which also means I'll never find a gal like you!" He kissed her on her wrinkled cheek and went downstairs to finish packing. "Steven, don't be late for dinner. Eric's coming over."

*

Red closed the muffler shop early. This was a slow Friday – fall was coming – he had gutters to clean and Kitty was making her special pork chops for dinner. A hot meal and a cold beer while reading the newspaper, was the perfect way to end the day. Red got in the Toyota and headed for home.

He thought back to the conversation he had with Steven the previous Friday. He knew that deep down, Steven Hyde was a good kid, but he was unmotivated, lazy and it was time he set out on his own. In fact, Eric had his own job, apartment and seemed to be doing well for himself. It was time to get the kids out of the basement so he could enjoy his privacy and Kitty's company.

*

Laurie Forman still pined for Fez. Sure she was blonde and unmotivated but she missed that feeling of worship she got from the brown skinned foreigner years ago. The current loser she was shacked up with lost his job and well, it had been a long time since she saw Daddy…maybe it was time to go check out things in Point Place.

Perhaps she could look up her long lost ex-husband. Granted their marriage gave Red a heart attack, but Fez sure could roll his "R's" and she needed a good "R" right about now! Well, that and she needed a new place to call home.

*

Eric parked his car next to the El Camino. As he pocketed his car keys, he noticed several packed boxes stacked in the bed of the truck. Hyde was finally moving out? He saw his mom standing at the kitchen sink and waved. He slid open the patio door and was greeted with the smell of something good baking in the oven.

"Hello honey how was work?" Kitty smiled at her son. He had ink on his shirt and looked a little worse for the wear. Eric shrugged, "Just glad this week is over. Smells great, what are you cooking?"

"Your dad's favorite pork chops." His mom smiled.

Eric washed his hands in the sink. "So Hyde's moving?"

Kitty sighed sadly, "Yes, another one of my brood is moving out. I'm a mother hen with no more chicks. But, one day, there will be grandchildren. Right… Eric?"

Eric gave his mother a half-smile. "Sure mom. One day. So….where's Hyde moving to?"

Steven came up from the basement to answer that question. "Hey." He nodded his head at Eric. "I'm moving to an apartment down the street from Grooves. W.B. bought the building. I live rent free, and have a do nothing job. It's perfect for me." He continued through the kitchen to carry the box out to his car.

_Life is perfect when everything is given to you._ Eric thought to himself. "Mom can I help you with anything?"

"No sweetie, just tell me about your day. I'm waiting for your father to get home." Eric chatted with his mother when the trusty old Toyota pulled into the driveway. Red opened the door and Kitty rushed over with a cold beer and a kiss.

Red looked at the table to see Eric sitting in the green "dad chair".

"Son…." Red said disapprovingly. Eric quickly moved to a different seat and gave up the chair. Hyde came back through with another box. "So Steven…" Red said as the curly haired man passed by. "There are a couple boxes of yours in the garage."

Hyde looked back. "Got it Red thanks. Well, this is my last box."

Kitty looked about to cry. "Oh Steven…We're going to miss you." Hyde gave his adopted mother a tight hug. Red stood up, "Yeah…the basement is going to miss you."

Hyde shook Red's hand. "I'll miss you too. _Dad_." Red smiled at the joke and sat back down to drink his beer. Eric nodded, "Maybe well catch a beer or something."

Hyde looked back at his old friend. "Sure Eric, we'll do _something_ like that." Eric watched Hyde load the last box into the passenger seat and drive off. He was secretly relieved that his old friend was finally moving on. Not that he wanted to live with his parents, but seeing Hyde at his folks house all the time only brought back the memories of happier days he couldn't relive.

*

"Bear!" Jackie waved at the 6 foot 5 inch club bouncer. Samuel "Bear" Makwa was a Wisconsin Chippewa Indian who fought in Okinawa alongside Red Forman. The two men were old friends and drinking buddies, and Bear worked at the club, On the Docks, as a bouncer. Red asked his old friend to keep an eye on the Loud One, as a courtesy. Over the last three years, Jackie and Bear formed a curious partnership. Part father, brother and bodyguard, the big man was wrapped around Jackie's little finger.

"Yes Miss Jackie?" he smiled.

Jackie grinned, "I'm closing in ten minutes. Can you clear the bar? I don't think that group is going to get much drunker than they are now."

Bear nodded and turned up the house lights while Jackie started the nightly ritual of wiping down counters, putting chairs on the table tops and gathering empty glasses. Pete, the part time janitor, rushed in with his broom to sweep the floor. The last party of drinkers staggered for the door and because of Bear's size, complained less loudly about being kicked out of the bar.

Ten minutes later, the lights were extinguished, the safe was locked and On the Docks was closed for the night. Pete and Bear walked with Jackie to her car. "Thanks guys, I'll see you on Monday!"

"Good night Miss Jackie. We'll wait here until you drive off." Bear looked at Pete as a warning. Pete knew better than to argue with the huge man. "Yes, we'll wait right here." He squeaked. Jackie smiled her thanks and got in her bright red Jeep Cherokee feeling safe that the two men were watching out for her.

She drove home with the windows down, the breeze blowing the smell of cigarette smoke from her clothes and hair. She knew this was a $300 night. Her bra was full of ten, twenty and fifty dollar bills. It was easy money; a nice smile, a sympathetic ear and a gracious personality went a long way when a stranger wanted a drink and a pretend friend to talk to. It didn't hurt that Jackie attended school to become a professional "mixologist" as she liked to call herself. Mixing alcohol was like chemistry – too much of one liquor and not enough of a base could ruin a perfectly good drink and waste money at the same time. The difference between a good drink and a great drink was a nice sized tip.

She stopped at the driveway of her condo, hit the garage remote control and waited for the door to go up. A minute later, she drove in, closed the garage door and breathed a sigh of relief. She was home and could finally relax. This was worth every minute of working at a club. She finally had her own slice of heaven – paid for and owned by Jackie Burkhart.

*

Eric unlocked his door and was glad to see his answering machine blinking with waiting messages. Dinner with his parents was great but it was always nice to go home. He jumped onto his sofa and grabbed a pen and paper. Maybe that girl from the receiving department was considering his offer of a movie date!

He pressed the button and listened to the first message:

_Eric, this is Donna. Please quit calling my dad. You don't need to check on me. I'm fine! When I said we were over, I meant it! It's been three years…get a clue Eric. I've moved on. You should too. I'm not calling again._

Okay, that message was going to be deleted! This definitely meant that Donna had no interest in even being friends. He pressed the button for the next message.

_Eric… my friend. This is Fez. We were supposed to go to lunch today but __someone__ did not show up! I had to eat your dessert! By the way, you had German Chocolate cake and it was good! Call me!_

Ooops! Eric had totally forgotten about lunch with Fez. He rarely saw any of his friends and with Kelso in Chicago; he mainly hung out with the guys from work who were pretty much boring. He'd call Fez tomorrow. Eric pressed the button for the next message.

_Eric, this is Donna AGAIN. Please quit calling my mom. She calls me collect to tell me you're leaving messages. It's OVER. Good bye._

Okay Donna, message received loud and clear! Eric deleted the message and pressed the button for the next message.

"_Hey Fore-Play. This is Casey Kelso. I'm looking for Pinciotti's phone number. I heard she's single…I'm single and well you know, Hot Donna always had a thing for me…have her call me at…." _

Eric deleted the message before he could hear the telephone number. _Man, I'm so sad - Calling old girlfriends…no steady date…crappy job_. Eric was beginning his own pity party. He turned on the TV to catch the late show and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Being 26 and a single guy was tough. His co-workers had wives and families already or some steady girl to go home to; Eric had his apartment and his parent's house. As the department manager, he often pretended to have a girlfriend just so his employee's quit inquiring into his personal life. A life which pretty much didn't exist!

"Oh well", he thought as he toasted himself. "Here's to another lonely Friday night at home."

*


	2. Chapter 2 Purple Highlights

**Author Note: **_Thanks to all my J/E shippers for the story alerts and favorite story alerts! Enjoy…………….._

*****

**Chapter 02** – Purple Highlights

Fez was jumping up and down in excitement. "You mean actual color? You're going to let me _actually_ put color in your hair?"

Jackie grinned. "Yes, Fez. I'm going to do something daring. I want to go black with streaks of purple. I saw this girl with purple highlights and under the club lights it looked awesome." Fez threw a plastic cloak over Jackie's upper body and he snapped it at the neck. He looked at her reflection in the mirror. His fingers had been itching to do something different with Jackie's hair for a long time. "Jackie, let me take the razor and give you some layers here and I promise to keep the length."

Jackie looked at her friend's face reflected in the glass. "Let's do it." Fez giggled. "You just said _do it_." Jackie glared, "You know what I meant. Just don't screw it up!" She followed Fez to the shampoo station and slid down in the seat, laying her neck in the U-shaped sink. Fez had some light pop music playing in the background and his fingers felt really good as they massaged her scalp.

"You know Jackie, if you are going to be around all that cigarette smoke take one of those dryer sheets and run it through your hair, it will stink less."

"Well, I shampoo as soon as I get home." She replied.

"Okay, but once in a while use some lemon. It's not as harsh and it is good for your beautiful hair." Fez rinsed out the shampoo and sat her up for a quick towel dry. "Jackie, I have a blind date for you if you're interested."

She followed Fez back to his station. "Fez, your blind dates are terrible! I'd rather date some dude from the bar!"

Fez chuckled as he parted her hair into sections and twisted it up with clips. "This is a nice fellow. He works at the newspaper and just wants to go out to dinner with a girl."

"Is he one of those ugly guys that calls the porn numbers?"

"Jackie, no! He's good looking. Not as good looking as Fez. In fact, you went to school with him."

Intrigued she asked, "What grade was he in?"

Fez smirked. "He was in my class. You saw him often but then you were dating Kelso, so you wouldn't have noticed him."

"Maybe I should get out my yearbook and look at all the guys. Wait, is he divorced?"

Fez thought about it. "No, he never married. He had a serious girlfriend for a while but they broke up years ago,"

"Why did they break up?"

"She outgrew him. Or he was holding her back; I don't know all the details. You know how you girls are." Fez laughed at her in the mirror. "You are so nosy! Let me make the date. You might have a good time!"

"I don't know…"

Fez cajoled, "Jackie it's been at least six months. You know we can't go to the disco with Kelso and Brooke if you don't have a date."

"I'll just go with you." She argued. "We always go together."

"Aiiy! If you're with me, then I can't pick up on the ladies! You put a cramp in my style!" he complained.

Jackie sighed resolutely. "How pathetic is it if I say yes to your blind date?"

Fez beamed. "Yes! It will be a good date. You'll like this guy. I'll set you up for next Wednesday. What time does your shift end?"

"I have the 10 to 4 shift. Make this date for somewhere around six so I can clean up."

"Don't get bossy on me. I'm doing you the favor." Fez reminded her. "If you don't be nice, I'll start singing my favorite bar song."

"Oh please don't!" she nearly begged.

"One hundred bottles of beer on the wall, one hundred bottles of beer….take one down; pass it around…ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall…."

"Okay! You win! God, I hate that song!" Jackie made a face in the mirror that made Fez laugh as he squirted on the black hair dye. "Just have a good time. You don't like him; you'll never see him again."

"Easy for you to say." She complained.

"Ninety nine bottles of beer…"

"Argh! Alright! I'll go! I'll have a good time! Jeez, you're worse than Bear."

"Oh, _how_ is Bear? Get it? _How_ – an Indian hello?"

"Yeah, I get it, but don't ever say it to his face; he'll crush you with his paws." Jackie laughed. "He's good. I think he's sweet on a lady from his old days. He doesn't talk much. He's kind of like Red that way."

"Ah… my former father-in-law. Have you seen him lately?"

"A couple of weeks ago - but I'm going over this afternoon. I have a good bottle of 15 year old Glenfiddich I think he'd like."

"Who's Glen Fiddich?"

Jackie chuckled. "Glenfiddich is a malt liquor. It smells like peaches, kind of tastes like honey and if they cask it in the right barrel, it will have a hint of apples. Plus it doesn't burn when you swallow and it will get you drunk real fast."

"I thought Mr. Red was a beer guy."

"He is, but once in a while he strays to the 'other dark side'. Then when he finds out what this stuff retails for, he'll be pleased as punch!"

"If you say so." Fez didn't know much about liquor but he liked beer. "I'm going to put you under the dryer so we can get to the highlights next."

*

Eric was just getting ready to meet Fez at the diner when his phone rang. He grabbed it after the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hello little brother - guess who this is?"

Inwardly, Eric groaned. "Did you get an early release from that Canadian jail?"

Laurie laughed. "No you ignorant little boy. I'm in Kenosha at the bus station. Come pick me up. Daddy's not answering the phone."

"Laurie, you can take a bus from Kenosha to Point Place. How did you get my number?"

"You're listed and besides, I've already ridden the bus. I want to drive in a car. Come get me."

*

Kitty had just missed the ringing phone but didn't mind when a familiar Jeep pulled in her driveway. "Red… it's Jackie! Oh, she brought a present!"

Jackie was greeted with a hug from Kitty Forman and a smile from Red. She sat down at the kitchen table and put a tall box in the center. Kitty was practically jumping up and down. Jackie pulled a smaller box from the pocket of her leather bomber jacket.

"Mrs. Forman, this is for you." Kitty opened the little white box and pulled out a crystal shot glass. "What's this?"

"Fabio was in the club last week. I had him autograph this for you." Jackie pulled a thick romance paperback out of her bag with Fabio's likeness on the cover. "This is his latest book." Kitty pressed a hand to her chest. "Did he drink from this glass?"

"Jim Beam - straight up." Jackie smiled.

Kitty laughed, "Ahahahaha! Oh, the girls in my bridge club will be so jealous! I can put my lips where Fabio's have been!" She kissed Jackie on the top of her head. "Oh my…what is this? Purple hair?"

Red laughed "Well, at least she doesn't look like a zebra. I think it's a good look for you Jackie. What did you bring me?" He grabbed the tall box and opened it. He saw the expensive bottle of liquor and hummed appreciatively. "Nice."

Jackie grinned. "I thought when you wanted to really relax…"

"This I can appreciate. So how is Bear?"

"He says you stole his money at that last poker game."

Red grinned. "Nope. I won it fair and square. Tell him he has the chance to win it back anytime." Jackie laughed, "You tell him and I won't mention the phony deck of cards you used."

Red opened his mouth to speak but closed it. Then in a low voice he said, "Don't tell Kitty. It's the only way I can win at Gin Rummy." The Loud One just smiled. "Use a real deck next time and no one is the wiser."

Red tousled her black and purple hair on his way to the fridge. "Beer?"

"No thanks, I'm around that stuff too much! Anyhow, I have to go. I'm supposed to be at Brooke and Kelso's for dinner."

"How is little Betsy Kelso?"

"She's started first grade this year and she's adorable! I'll bring her by next time their up."

"Just don't bring Kelso – I'm afraid he'll set fire to my house." Red groused.

Jackie laughed, "That was the old Burkhart house and I think he learned a lesson. Tell Mrs. Forman I said goodbye and I'll see you guys later!"

She grabbed her bag and headed out the patio doors. Instead of the beer, Red found a glass and poured himself a small shot of the Glenfiddich. He swallowed and groaned happily. "Now that's the good stuff."

*

Laurie Forman was sitting on a suitcase on the curb of the bus station. Eric almost didn't recognize her. Her blonde hair had taken on a yellowed hue and she looked older than her 27 years. Eric pulled over rolled down his window and honked. She was probably expecting the Vista Cruiser and not his little Honda.

"Hey….sis….long time….."

"Yeah, shut it and take me home." She opened the back passenger side door and threw in her suitcase.

"…no see." Eric pulled into traffic. "Before you go bitchy on me, remember _I'm_ the one giving _you_ a ride. I promised to meet Fez at the diner so we're going there first." Laurie opened her mouth to speak and Eric continued, "And don't even think about trying to take my car keys."

She closed her mouth and pouted. This may not be such a bad thing! Eric drove through Kenosha to the little diner that was just outside the town and not far from his salon. "I'll even pay for your lunch." Eric was feeling magnanimous today.

"Fine, I'll let you." Laurie got out of the car and slammed the door. "I still hate you."

Eric mumbled, "Some things never change."

*

"Hey sweetie, I love what you did with your hair! Come in, Michael's playing tea party with Betsy." Jackie smiled at Brooke. She loved coming to this house. The Kelso's were the happiest family she knew and Betsy was her god-daughter so it was like she was a natural part of the family.

Jackie was helping make the salad when Michael came out wearing a straw hat with ribbons. "We're out of magic tea. Betsy wants the cubby-wubby kind. What the hell is that?"

Jackie laughed at Michael Kelso standing in the kitchen with a colorful floppy hat and watched Brooke hand over an empty tea box. "It's pretend tea…_Daddy_….go play. I'll call you when dinner is done." Michael huffed, "Whatever!" and stormed back into the bedroom with his bouncy hat. "I got the tea!"

Brooke grinned, "He likes it but he just won't admit it. So what's new at the club?"

Jackie smiled, "Just the same old customers. We're going to get a grand piano at the end of the month. Maybe we can get Billy Joel to come play." Brooke thought that sounded romantic. "What else is going on?"

"Oh, Fez is setting me up on a blind date."

"You hate those."

"I know…but in my line of work…well, it's hard to meet sober people." Jackie laughed, "I mean sober people that want to meet me on the outside." She shrugged, "I guess its okay, and Fez wouldn't purposely set me up with a jerk. At least I hope not!"

"Oh, chop the tomatoes real small. Betsy won't eat it if it looks like a tomato. She's at that _stage_ where she hates red food."

"I was like that with green food!" Jackie exclaimed excitedly. "Kids are so great!"

*

Fez grinned when he saw his shaggy brown haired friend. "Eric! I'm glad you did not forget me this time!" Eric stepped aside and Fez froze to in his shoes. "Laurie…you came back!"

Laurie brushed past Fez, her fingers trailing over his shoulders. "Hello ex-husband. I'm back in town…maybe we could…_hook up_ sometime." She said suggestively. Fez shivered with delight. "Eric, you don't have to eat with us…"

Eric laughed, "What and leave my evil sister with my friend? She'll cut you up and eat you for breakfast!"

Fez looked at his former blonde goddess. "That's what I'm hoping for!'

Laurie sighed, "You losers have a seat … I'm going to powder my nose." Fez fell down into the booth and watched as the lovely Laurie Forman sashayed her way to the ladies room.

"Eric, you did not tell me your sister was here! This is a miracle!"

"Yeah, and my dad's probably going to have another heart attack. Don't come over when she's there. Promise me!"

"Aiiy, I've just seen her. I'm not remarrying her! Oh, the reason you're here…I have a blind date for you on Wednesday."

Eric stared at his friend. "I didn't ask for a blind date. You already set me up?"

Fez grinned. "Yes, and you'll have a good time. She's a delightful young lady who has been having a hard time meeting a nice guy. You are a nice guy."

Eric was confused, "That's all you're going to tell me?" Fez smirked, "Of course! I tell you where and you introduce yourself and let it go from there. If you don't want to see her again…you don't have to. Just go have a good time."

Eric leaned back against the seat. "I don't know if I'm desperate enough for a blind date."

Fez looked seriously at his friend. "Eric…you have a pretend girlfriend call you every day. When are you going to stop paying a messenger service to call you at work? Go on the date…"

"Eh, I'm not comfortable. I think I'm doing okay on my own. In fact, I was talking to this girl in the receiving department about a movie."

Fez smirked, "Did you _talk_ about a movie or _going_ to a movie."

Busted! Eric scrubbed his face with his hands. "All right, a blind date and only one. She better have all her teeth!"

Fez laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "You'll owe me a big bag of candy for this one. Hey, Laurie's back!"

*


	3. Chapter 3 Daddy, I'm Home!

**Author Note: **_Laurie returns home with a mission…but the Forman's have other plans.…_

*****

**Chapter 03** – Daddy I'm Home!

Eric pulled up into his parking space. "Laurie, its best if you stay at my place tonight and we'll call mom tomorrow and that will give her time to get you a room set up."

"Oh, I can just sleep on the couch. Daddy won't mind."

"Laurie, mom will. She needs to prepare dad for you coming home. You just can't surprise them like that." Eric opened the door to his apartment and Laurie brushed past him. "God! It's small in here. How do you live in this box?"

Laurie flopped down on the couch. "I'm going to sleep. Where's my pillow?"

Eric found a crocheted pillow and tossed it across the room. "Remember, we call in the morning!"

Laurie yawned. "Yeah-yeah… whatever."

Eric sat on his twin sized mattress. His sister with the tail was back in town and Fez set him up on a blind date. Eric couldn't wait for work so he could go back to feeling normal again!"

*

"What!" Kitty shrieked into the telephone. She covered the receiver with her hand, "Red! Get down here."

She put the phone back to her ear. "Eric, I'm going to talk to your dad, I'll call you right back. Don't let her out of your sight."

Red was treading his belt through the loops as he came down the stairs. "Jeez Kitty, all the neighbors can hear you. What's the emergency?"

Kitty was all flustered. "Eric called. Laurie's back in town. She's at his apartment. She wants to come home."

"Crap." Red frowned. "I just got rid of Steven and now another one shows up. What is this? Hotel Forman? She better get a job and pay rent. I'm not having another freeloader living here."

Red whirled around adding, "And she better not start dating that foreign kid again!"

*

Jackie placed her basket of homemade cookies on the linen covered table. Bear waved in acknowledgment as Jackie made her way to the group of woman at the rear of the VA home. Once a month, Jackie would visit the wives and widows of the early war years and offer a sympathetic ear or receive good advice. Little did she know that Bear cautioned his friends away from the tooth breaking Burkhart cookies.

"Mrs. Jawano, how's that leg working?" Jackie sat down next to Bear's older cousin. Anna Jawano had broken her leg after a fall in the shower and yet she always made the weekly trip to the VA to visit her friends. "Hello Ayashe, how are you today?" Anna patted an empty chair next to her walker.

"I've been good. The club is doing well and your cousin is making sure I'm not getting into trouble. Did you want a cookie?" Jackie asked.

"Oh no! No-no…sugar bad for the teeth." Bear had warned Anna of the dangerous cookies. "How is Kitty? We really don't see much of her these days unlike Red who cheats at poker!"

Jackie laughed and then asked. "Hey, why do you call me Ayashe?"

"It's a Chippewa name for Little One. Bear says that trying to pronounce your name is chewing hard beef."

Jackie looked shocked. 'That's not nice!"

Anna laughed and patted the young girl's knee. "Ayashe is easier on his lips. You are just lucky he says your name at all." Two older widows migrated towards Anna and Jackie. "Hello ladies. I think I need your advice. I have a blind date on Wednesday. Supposedly I know this guy, but what do you think I should wear?"

So went the Sunday visit to the Veteran's Administration home – Red's secret poker hall.

*

Eric parked in the Forman driveway and Laurie threw open the passenger door. "Daddy! I'm home!"

Kitty met her long lost daughter at the patio door. "Hello Laurie. - So nice of you to call us and send all those postcards."

"Mommy!" Laurie gave her mother a brief hug. "You're little girl is home."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Why are you home Laurie?" Eric walked around the front of his car. "Maybe she missed Point Place."

"Sure Eric… that was it." Laurie spat. "I missed my parents you dumbass." Kitty still hadn't moved. She waited until Laurie finally looked her in the eyes. "Laurie Forman, if you came back to give your father another heart attack, I will take you down."

Laurie pouted. "Mom, I've grown up. I'm not a little girl anymore. I quit stripping for money." Laurie clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oops, I mean I don't dance anymore. I actually attended some beauty school and earned money."

"So why are you home?"

Laurie tried to look contrite. "I got tired of wondering where I was going to sleep at night."

Eric groaned in disbelief - his spot as favorite child was banished again as tears filled his mother's eyes. "Oh, Laurie, of course you can stay here." Laurie wrapped her arms around Kitty's waist. "Oh thank you mommy." She looked back at Eric. "Oh…and thank you kind brother, for picking me up from the big bad bus station. You can go home now."

"Nope, don't see that happening…." Eric disagreed. "I want to be here when Dad gets in the kitchen." Laurie glared at her brother who just started laughing.

"Well, look who came home." Red stood in the kitchen doorway with crossed arms and smirked. "Laurie, you are not living here for free. You can spend the night but tomorrow you're getting a job and paying rent."

"But Daddy, I don't have a car." She argued. Red smiled and pointed at the driveway. 'You can use the Vista Cruiser."

Laurie looked back at the 70's love machine. "Eww! Daddy, that's gross. Eric and his friends did horrible things in there."

"Laurie, you are my little girl and I love you but I'm not a doormat. That's the offer. Take it or leave it."

Laurie pretended to think about it but really didn't have any alternatives to the offer. "Okay, I'll get a job and drive the ugly car." She stuck her tongue out at Eric who only laughed.

"That's a great way to end the weekend! Thanks dad, I'll see you guys later!"

*

"Mr. Forman, we are getting a lot of complaints in District Seven about the paper coming too late. Can you talk to Henry about his paperboys?" Eric looked at the employee who came to deliver the message. "Thanks Joe, is that line for me?"

Joe nodded his head and left the bullpen. Eric sat down at his desk, swiped a hand over his face in frustration and tossed the papers onto his desk. _He hated this job. He really hated it._ "Hello, this is Mr. Forman, I'm the Circulation Manager how may I help you?"

Ten minutes later, Eric defused the problem and fired the wayward paperboy. The route leader would just have to find someone more dependable. He looked over the printed weather report and even though there was only a slight chance of rain, he dispatched the order to put every delivered paper in a plastic sleeve. There was plenty of groaning from the route leaders but Eric felt that far outweighed the complaints he'd get from customers with soggy newspapers.

The shift bell rang and 90% of his employees were out the door as the night shift rambled in. Eric wrote down the important notes the night manager would need and locked his desk.

"Hey Eric, we're going to Dave's for a beer. Wanna join us?" Ron, his co-worker in Printing called out. "Sure, let me get my jacket and I'll meet you there." As he walked to the coat rack, Eric was reminded that he had a blind date coming up. Crap. Fez was not a matchmaker and the sooner this date was over the better!

*

**A/N** – _meant to say this was a filler chapter to advance the story. Ooops!_


	4. Chapter 4 Blinded by the Date

**Author Note: **_Sorry about that filler chapter but it was necessary for the upcoming chapters…Shall we get on with Fez's blind date?_

*****

**Chapter 04** – Blinded by the Date

Work was a breeze. The day crowd was mostly businessmen who brokered deals over a chilled glass of amaretto or the perfect Harvey Wallbanger. Mistresses met their married lovers over a martini and schemed for the upcoming weekend. The booze flowed and the tips came hand over fist. Jackie was a professional bartender and discreet enough that even a priest would give her his confession. She was nonjudgmental, knowledgeable and as personable as the customer required. The On the Docks club owner, Rafael Goodwin, recognized star quality in his best bartender and gave Jackie "JB" Burkhart first choice of shift. It was pretty much a given that when JB worked, the club made money. Rafael needed to figure out how to capitalize on that.

Jackie unpinned her apron and cashed out her drawer, making the deposit into the safe. She needed to get home for this freaking blind date. Fez had set it up at a Point Place version of a luxury steakhouse. She sailed out to her Jeep mindful of the cloudy grey skies and went straight home.

Looking in the mirror, she gave a critical eye to the black pencil skirt and the white lacy top. It resembled her work uniform but oh well, her customers liked it…she added some classic black pumps and changed her bag to a clutch. Touching up her makeup, she admired her reflection in the mirror. Fez did an excellent job with the purple highlights. They weren't really obvious unless she was under some kind of lighting and they did add to her tips.

She smiled at herself and headed for the evening's disaster.

*

Eric barely had time for a shower and a shave but he managed to clean up and look decent in time. He silently cursed Fez for making a date on a Wednesday night. _Who dates in the middle of the week anyways?_ He pulled into Longhorn Larry's parking lot and noticed that there weren't too many other cars. Eric had no idea of who she was… no name, only look for the girl with purple highlights.

At the mention of purple hair Eric almost said no way! But, Fez was right, he couldn't keep pretending that the messenger service was a girlfriend who called him dutifully at 1:00 o'clock everyday.

Jackie was sitting in a booth that had been reserved by Fez. A waiter brought her some ice tea while she killed time waiting for this mysterious guy from Point Place High. Was he a football player she never noticed? Was he one of those athletic guys that ran marathons? Why was she thinking sports all of a sudden? Oh, the NFL season started last month and that sport was continually playing on the club television.

Eric waited at the entry while the waitress looked at the reservation list. "It's under Fez. I'm meeting a girl with purple hair." He explained uncomfortably. The waitress winked knowingly, "Oh, and she's pretty too!"

That gave Eric cause to smile. Maybe this date wouldn't be a total washout! He looked over at the booth the waitress pointed to and did indeed see a black haired girl with purple highlights. He straightened his posture, chewed a breath mint, practiced a smile and walked right over to the booth.

"Hello, you must me my blind date." He told the top of the head looking at the menu. She looked up and Eric went into the shock of his life. "Crap."

Jackie heard, "…my blind date….Crap." She looked up at the familiar voice and flashed him a look of cold anger. Eric immediately put his hands up chastised. Oops!

"Oh, Hell no – this is not happening." She said as she grabbed her clutch and started to slide out of the booth.

Eric held out his hands as if to stop her, "Wait. We need a plan… to kill Fez."

Jackie stopped her departure. "I am _so_ ready for that." She watched as a six year older version of Eric Forman slid cautiously into the booth. "What did he tell you about me." She made it a statement and not a question.

Eric sat back and grabbed a menu as if it was a shield. "He said, 'she's a delightful young lady who has been having a hard time meeting a nice guy.'…then Fez said, 'if you don't want to see her again, you don't have to. Just go and have a good time."

Jackie was fuming. "_I'm_ having a hard time meeting a nice guy? I'm going to kill him! I'm a _delightful_ young lady? He said that?" Her mismatched colored eyes were blazing. Eric couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, you're a real delight to be with."

"Oh, and you don't want to know what he said about you?" she retorted angrily. Eric decided right there that Jackie was the tiny terror from Hell. What did Fez get him into?

"Um, Fez talked about me?" he asked uneasily. His shirt collar suddenly felt scratchy and the air in the room was thick. Jackie was tapping the edge of the menu against the table top making the tea in her glass ripple slightly. The ice cubes clinked together loudly.

"He tells me, "This is a nice fellow who just wants to go out to dinner with a girl." She leaned forward. "Tell me you aren't one of those guys that call the porn numbers."

Eric's eyes got big. "No! I never. I mean, I've seen the commercials, but not me! No way!"

She sat back. "Then he says, 'he's good looking…you went to school with him!"

Eric smiled. "He said I was good looking?" That was a nice compliment! Jackie glared at him, "Please. He also said you weren't as good looking as him."

Eric frowned, "Oh. Slight Fez burn there, eh?" Eric unbuttoned the collar of his shirt. It was suddenly getting hot. "So he said we went to school together…that's true."

Jackie stirred her tea with her straw. "Yep. He said I wouldn't have noticed you because I was dating Michael."

"Wait, you noticed me – you practically lived in the basement."

Jackie feigned indifference. "Yeah, he also said you had a serious girlfriend and broke up. So what happened? I thought you would have been married by now." Jackie continued to stir her tea until the waitress came by to take Eric's drink order.

"Coke please. No ice."

Resigned to the bad news, Eric asked, "What else did he say."

Jackie seemed to delight in torturing him. "I was told that the girlfriend, who I now know is Donna, outgrew you…or you were holding her back." Jackie reclined against the booth and waited for Eric to reply.

He exhaled loudly. "Wow…I didn't think Fez was going to give my sordid life story to a stranger. Now I really have to kick his ass." Eric's face fell and his hope for a pleasant evening had been broken to pieces by that short, simple sentence. "…_you were holding her back_."

Jackie glared at him for a bit more before a mischievous smile overtook her features. She could have fun with this. Give him the bartender ear and torture him more later. Then kill Fez! She reached across the table and touched his hand. "Eric, let's start over."

He looked up, "What do you mean?"

She smiled her 1,000 kilowatt smile and said, "We have a common interest. We both want to harm a brown foreign guy who put purple in my hair. Yes?"

"Well, yes. If he had told me that I would be having dinner with you of all people I would have run screaming for the hills."

Jackie laughed at his remark. "If he told me, that I'd be sitting across from you, I would have bitten off my arm and threw it at him."

Eric chuckled. "I could actually see you do that. So since we don't totally hate each other…can we eat? I'm starving!" Jackie laughed, "Me too. I missed lunch because I was working."

The waitress came back with Eric's soda and took their dinner order. Jackie was thoroughly immersed in bartender mode. She let Eric do all the talking and it seemed as if no one ever really listened to the guy.

"…so between the homework, the study groups, the thesis, the mentoring with her professors…well I wasn't first on her list anymore and I totally get that. I went to Africa and Donna couldn't wait until I had the money so she started school without me."

Jackie swallowed her steak. "But you did go to school…"

Eric smiled ruefully. "I got my CPA license. It was pretty easy, it's not as great as a degree, but it should get me places one day."

Jackie looked at Eric; he must have been at least 26 and looked a little rough around the edges. Stress did that and Jackie saw stress every day. He filled out nicely, dressed decent and wasn't twitchy anymore. _Okay Fez, he is nice looking!_ She bit her lip. "So Eric, you live in Kenosha?"

"No, I live and work in Point Place. I have an apartment near downtown. It's not the best but it's better than living with my folks. Oh, get this…Laurie came back home."

Jackie was stunned. "I thought she was in jail in Canada." She recalled the catfight with Laurie over Michael and it wasn't pleasant. "Wow, I hope she doesn't give your dad another heart attack!"

"I know! Dad's charging her rent and told her to get a job."

Jackie grinned, "Good for him. Does she have any skills?" Eric started laughing. "She admitted she didn't strip for money any more. I guess that's a skill!" Jackie laughed as she had a vision of a washed up Laurie Forman slinking back home.

Eric looked at the older newer Jackie Burkhart. She was still just as beautiful as the teen version, she seemed more mature and thoughtful but the devil is the devil. "Oh god," he said out loud.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked.

"One devil came home and I'm eating with the other devil. That proves it - I'm going straight to hell. I just got the free pass to sit in Satan's lap." Eric dropped his head in his hands.

"Okay nerd boy. Suck it up. I'm not a teenager anymore and we all know Luke and Leia are sister and brother. This is the real world. Look at me."

Eric groaned. She was right. This was the real world and Eric Forman would just have to…"Wait; did you call me nerd boy?"

Jackie bit the inside of her cheek. This was going to be such fun! "Yes, I called you nerd boy. I'm not the devil anymore. However, I can cause you misery and pain if I choose too."

Eric looked at the purple headed demon in front of him. "Trust me; I don't need more pain and misery. I work for the Point Place Reporter. The worst job in the world."

"What do you do?"

"I guess you could say I'm a glorified newspaper boy. Actually I'm the circulation manager, I make sure the newspaper gets delivered everyday and I hate it."

"Well, that's a lot of responsibility. Some people don't live… until they get their morning paper." Jackie started to laugh and Eric chimed it. It was funny and sad at the same time. "So what do you really want to do?"

"Well, the paper is a great company, but I'd rather get into the accounting department where I can use my license. It would be nice not to get printing ink on all my clothes."

"So what's stopping you?" Jackie inquired.

"Fear. The head of the department is this sarcastic old man that would probably tell me to jump in Lake Michigan."

Bartender Jackie said, "Ask. The worst he can say is no. Go in there with confidence and tell him he won't find a better employee than Eric Forman. I bet you get the job."

"Pfft, confidence? You know who my dad is? The self-confidence buster. I've failed everything I've every tried to do. No girlfriend, Kelso's brother calling me for Donna's phone number, my sister is back to ruin my life…my friend sets me up on a date with the last person in the world I'd have dinner with."

"Eric. Wake up. Cool it with the feel-sorry-for-me-shit. Your sister coming back has nothing to do with you right?"

"Right" he agreed.

"Casey Kelso looking for Donna is not your concern right?"

"Right again."

"Having Fez set you up on a blind date is destiny. If you say anything insulting to me in the next ten minutes, I will personally kick your ass. I am a sexy, single woman and I only stayed on this date to collaborate on how to get back at Fez."

"You're right. I'm sorry. It must be habit. You're not horrible and this has actually been a pretty decent dinner."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you."

"Even though we talked about everything, I know nothing about you!" Eric couldn't remember Jackie saying anything about her personal life at all. She shrugged, "Maybe we'll talk some other time. But seriously Eric, try to improve yourself. I think you have it in you to advance the ranks. You've always been a great guy."

He grinned. "Well thanks Jackie. You have been a good date after all. Split the bill?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

*


	5. Chapter 5 Scheming

**Author Note: **_Ahhhh….those purple highlights paid off……_

*****

**Chapter 05** – Scheming

On the drive home, Jackie reflected on the disaster Eric Forman's life had become. He didn't seem like the happy-go-lucky guy she always envied. Although she spent time with the Forman's, Jackie purposely never made it a point to ask about Eric – the teenagers they were ….well that's history.

After having dinner with Eric, Jackie knew that all he needed was a push in the right direction. Who knows, maybe he could win Donna back. That is unless Casey Kelso got there first!

Eric was still in the parking lot thinking about the evening. Fez was so dead. Jackie Burkhart was the last person he would ever eat with voluntarily. How could Fez have thought they could be a match? It was too ludicrous. Yet, the older mature Jackie was a great listener, easy on the eyes, maybe too easy and he did have an enjoyable evening. Damn – he didn't want to start liking her after all these years of forgetting about her!

*

Jackie stood outside the newspaper building. Her good deed for the day would be to shake up Eric Forman's life. Give him a little something good to think about instead of what was wrong with his life. In turn, it would just be an amusing thing to do before going to work.

She buttoned her tight black vest making sure that the cleavage from her white work blouse was amply visible. Her tight jeans were tucked into her cowboy boots. She looked good. No, she looked hot and she was the lion tamer about to enter into a pride of lions. She would do it with stealth, with grace and leave Eric more mixed up than he already was. She grinned. _This was going to be fun!_

Joe was sweeping the floor of the warehouse when an outer door opened. He normally wouldn't have thought it was unusual except the most beautiful woman ever stepped in and let the heavy door bang shut behind her. She pressed a perfectly manicured finger to her lips to silence him and he couldn't help but grab the broom handle tighter.

She walked over to him, the heels of her boots making a resounding "click" as they hit the concrete floor. In the sweetest voice she said, "I'm looking for Eric Forman." Joe pointed to the center of the building and in a shaky voice squeaked, "He's in the bullpen."

"Thank you handsome." She smiled sweetly and walked past the shaken boy.

The bullpen consisted of four tables on a raised platform in the middle of the warehouse. Phone lines ran down a pole from the ceiling and four foot walls created the illusion of an office with no windows. Eric was at his desk on the telephone.

Jackie started her slow promenade towards the bullpen. As she passed each male employee, she gestured for silence and received more than that as each guy quit his task to watch her walk by, her boot heels echoing in the quiet. She looked just as good going as she did approaching.

Eric was finishing his telephone call when he became aware of the lack of noise from the shop floor. He hung up the phone and his chair was suddenly swiveled around. He looked down as a cowboy boot was pressed on the seat between his legs. A soft feminine hand reached out and grabbed the back of his head pulling him towards a pair of supple lips that captured his mouth. Thrown off balance, his breath hitched at the heat of the unexpected kiss and his heart raced in excitement_. Who was this woman and why was she kissing him!_

Jackie broke the kiss and he fell back against his seat. "So we meet again." She said softly. Eric gulped and whispered, "Jackie?"

She spoke loudly intending for all the workers nearby to hear. "Eric Forman, how could you take me out to dinner and NOT kiss me goodnight?" There was a slight commotion as the Forman name was being respected on the lips of his employees. Eric looked around wildly and saw that he was the center of attention. In a low voice, he said, "You are evil."

"Good." A satisfied smile touched her lips. "Go apply for that accounting position." She pushed his seat with her booted foot. "Do it now while you are the most popular guy in the building."

Why did he suddenly feel so motivated? Jackie put out a hand to stop him briefly and continued her charade. "Next time, at least call me." She leisurely reached into her cleavage and more slowly pulled out a folded piece of paper. "You can reach me at that number."

Jackie gave his butt a little pat and started her runway walk back to the door. Every male wanted to be _with_ her and every female want to _be_ her. She was right, Eric mused, she _was_ sexy but also very hot and there was nothing he could do about it. He waited until the door closed behind her slim form, then he turned around and told his crews. "Get back to work!"

*

Jackie was still smiling as she pulled into her parking spot. If Eric was smart, he'd capitalize on his new found popularity and get that position. If not, well, it was a good kiss he probably would remember for a few days. She passed Bear on the way up the stairs and he smiled. This was a good day.

*

News traveled faster than the printing press at the Point Place Reporter. By the time Eric got to the third floor Human Resources office, everyone was talking about the beautiful black haired woman that assaulted an employee with a hot wet kiss. Eric was sort of embarrassed but still impressed with Jackie's backhanded method of encouragement.

"Well Mr. Forman, as it happens, Clarice Baker has turned in her two weeks notice and we have a vacancy in the Accounts Payable department. Is this something you'd be interested in?"

Eric was flabbergasted. He didn't bring his resume and he was expecting a definite "no" – this was unprecedented! "Uh, sure. - I am definitely interested."

The H.R. clerk waved him into a chair by her desk. "Please fill out these forms and I'll post your old management position on the board. "

*

Jackie was wiping down the bar when the denim jacket stranger came back to the club. She watched as he perused the room and headed straight back to the bar. He slapped down a twenty dollar bill and smiled. "Hey JB… pour me a whiskey."

Jackie smiled and pulled down a shot glass. He watched as she easily poured the drink from bottle to glass without spilling a drop. He nodded his thanks and held up three more fingers. Jackie lined up three more shots.

Leaning against the sink she started washing dirty glasses in the basin. Humming with the jukebox, she continued on to dry them and placed each one upside down on the mirrored shelf behind her. Maggie, a senior waitress leaned against the bat. "Hey JB, I need three glasses of whatever you have on tap and a Mai Tai."

The stranger watched as Jackie expertly filled the orders and served them up on a tray for the waitress. She leaned against the counter and smiled. "More?" He waved a finger and she refilled his glass. "Are you okay?"

The stranger shook his head. "Nope. She came back just long enough to take my car." Jackie wasn't surprised – lots of unhappy women have done far worse. "You gonna get it back?"

He looked up from his drink and shook his head. "Nah, I've got three others." He swiveled on the stool and looked at the crowd. Happy hour was long over and couples or small parties started coming in. Bear was checking ID's at the door and pointing the groups in the general direction of the outer club.

Jackie picked up her bar cloth, "Hey, if you're going to be a regular, what do I call you?"

"Charring. I'm David Charring. Thanks for the drink." David slapped another fifty dollar bill on the bar and smiled as he left.

*

Eric ended up working overtime. The printing crew had a momentary lapse in production due to Jackie's little performance and while he had to admit it was both erotic and sexy it put his employees into a tizzy.

He suddenly had this new found respect from his co-workers and the office clerks were looking at him in a different light_. This is kind of cool!_ He grinned as he thought about finally getting his dream job upstairs. This would be the best day ever. He felt the folded paper in his pocket. When he got home, he would call her and thank her – he got the job!

*

Eric arrived home and found his answering machine light blinking. _Yes, I'm the man. I'm the man with a __new job__ in two weeks!_ He jumped on the sofa and pressed the play button for his messages.

_Hey Eric…this is Randy. Randy Pearson…you don't know me…I don't think we ever really met…but I'm trying to get a hold of Donna…if you have her number, have her call me at…._

Eric pressed the delete button. He pressed for the next message.

"_Eric, my man, this is Ron from Printing. A bunch of us guys are going out tomorrow night after work. Join us…we heard all about "the incident" this afternoon and want details. Call me man!_

Eric decided to keep that message because it made him feel good. In two weeks, he would be getting a pay raise, his own office with a door and if he was lucky a window! He pulled the folded paper out of his pocket and looked at it. It was written in large loopy letters and he smiled. He owed Jackie a big thank you and maybe a proper dinner.

He dialed the numbers and tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder. It ran two times and then a voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hello?"

"This is Fez, who is this?"

"Crap. Fez? Why did Jackie give me your phone number?" Eric asked irritably.

"Ahh, you survived the date! Fez is so happy."

"Fez, I _was _going to find you and kick your ass. How could you possibly have set me up with Jackie Burkhart? What possessed you to do that?"

"My goddess hasn't dated in a while and when she does, its losers. Eric, you are a nice guy. You must have had a good time or she wouldn't give you her number." Fez argued.

"Er, Fez…hello? She gave me your number! I was calling her to thank her and she gave me your number."

Fez only chuckled. "If you are calling to thank her, then why do you want to kick my fine brown ass? It sounds like you are angry with yourself. Oh, give my number to your sister. Good Day!" Fez hung up and that left Eric holding the phone not knowing what to do. He scrounged around for his big telephone book and discovered there was no Burkhart's listed in Point Place.

Now this was awkward! _".. If you don't want to see her again…you don't have to. Just go have a good time_." Fez better watch out!

*

Friday's were not the best day of the week to go on a job search. Laurie had limited skills and she knew it. Red Forman had firm instructions that she was not to return home until she had a job. Kitty Forman was not going to be a pushover this time.

Driving the nasty Vista Cruiser up and down each Point Place street brought back memories. Some good times, some great with wonderful men that loved her and some just plain boring. There was a HELP WANTED sign on a gas station but Laurie didn't even know how to pump her own gas drove on by. There was another sign in the window of a music store. This looked promising.

She parked the car, checked her makeup and locked the car. A little bell above the door jingled as she walked through. The store smelled of incense and dust. Laurie crinkled her nose – this dust would clog up her pores! A brown mop of hair came out of an office, "Yeah, can I help you?"

Tickled, Laurie replied, "Hello Orphan. I'm here about your job."

Hyde looked up and froze. Laurie Forman was standing in his store? The devil born with a tail was here - in Grooves looking for a job? No frigging way! "The job's been filled."

Not to be dissuaded, she looked around. "By who? You have no customers, and the place is a dump! I can't go home until I tell Daddy I have a job." Laurie turned on the waterworks.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "All right, cut the crap. I do need someone to work out front. Can you look just slutty enough to attract customers but not enough to get me closed down?"

Laurie smiled her wicked smile as she pulled down the shoulders of her blouse. "Is this slutty enough?"

Hyde took off his aviators. "Yeah, that should work. Okay…now my slutty employee…go over and alphabetize the rock albums and vacuum that corner. I think some kids were dropping ashes near the Zeppelin albums.

*


	6. Chapter 6 Hairspray and CD's

**Author Note: **_A little filler chapter to move the story along_

*****

**Chapter 06** – Hairspray Torch and CD's

She stood with her hands on her hips. "You know exactly why I'm here."

Bravely, Fez held up a can of hairspray and a match. "If you come near me, I will light this into a torch!"

Jackie walked forward backing Fez into a corner. "You are an idiot. You can't make a torch with a _match_. You need a lighter!" She took the hairspray from his hand and tossed it into the basket of clean towels.

"So why did you go through all the deception of fixing me up on that blind date with Eric Forman? You knew I wouldn't go, but you did it anyways! Fez, you better start talking." Jackie threatened.

Fez slid around the shampoo station and away from Jackie's threatening glare. "Don't be mad! Eric had a good time and tried to call _you_! Why did you give him _my_ number?

_He must have tried for that job after all!_ Jackie bit her lip. "I gave him your number because you know I'm unlisted. I don't want people calling my house. There are only five people that know my number, you, Brooke, the Forman's and Bear. I want to keep it that way."

"Aiiy, so kill me already but get it over with!" Fez looked remorseful enough that Jackie forgave him. "I won't kill you this time, but don't do that again!"

"I won't." He crossed his heart. "Now, I have this wonderful idea. Blue highlights!"

"Oh…I like that." Jackie smiled. "That would look good under the neon!" Jackie sat in the station chair. "Oh, and did I tell you I liked the layers? Nice job."

"So Fez is forgiven?"

Jackie looked back at her friend in the mirror. "Fez is forgiven. But you need to come down to the club. Bear wants to give you some Chippewa candy."

"Aiiy, Bear still scares me. He is a big guy and I'm a skinny foreign guy – the only thing we have in common is brown skin!"

Jackie laughed and went to pick up the can of hairspray. She held up the can and pressed on the spray button. Fez looked at her warily and when she clicked on the lighter, the hairspray turned into a flamethrower. "Here's your blowtorch Fez. Use a lighter next time - not a match. You should see how Bear can turn vodka into a blowtorch. Just don't make him mad. Now do my hair!"

*

Eric met Ron from Printing and some other co-workers at a local bar after work. Eric was the 'man of the week' and the recipient of free beer all night long. Ron wanted details and the rest of the guys wanted to know if the cowgirl had a sister!

Eric laughed, "I knew her from high school. I hadn't seen her in a while and well, I didn't kiss her good night. You know the rest." Eric tried to remain vague, but this gossip didn't want to go away.

Ron admired his geeky coworker. "Tell us about the kiss. Was it hot? The guys on the floor said it looked like a scene from a movie…she just slapped a wet one on you eh?"

"Well, I was on the phone and suddenly she was there. What's left to tell?" Eric didn't want to explain that the kiss threw him for a loop and was just plain too personal to share.

The guys laughed knowingly and ordered another round. Eric wondered why he knew so little about his old adversary. His sister was back in his life and now Jackie Burkhart. Fate had a funny sense of humor.

*

At the end of the day, Laurie proved to be a valuable asset. She was able to alphabetize, dust and make any guy purchase music even if he didn't want too. Grooves turned a profit that Friday.

"Laurie…I'd never thought I'd say this to you standing up. But you were good. I didn't have to do anything and that's the way I like it. Come back Monday and we'll work on that pop section."

Laurie smiled, "Thank you Orphan. I expect to be paid next week. Daddy is charging me rent."

Hyde laughed. "That's good. But still, be here Monday and don't dress too slutty."

Kitty was flabbergasted. "You found a job - real live job where you get a paycheck?" Red put his newspaper down. "Now see Laurie, I knew you could find something that used your….extraordinary skills."

Kitty said, "What is it that you do?"

Laurie tried to make the job sound more important than it really was, "I keep inventory, do a little janitor work and help the customers with their purchases."

Red smiled. "I'm proud of you sweetheart. Now go do whatever girls do on a Friday night and don't be late on Monday."

Laurie kissed Red on the top of his head and skipped past Kitty who fell onto the sofa. "You really believe she got a job this fast?"

Red looked at his wife. "Well, yes. I saw dirt on her hands and she had been sweating. You know our daughter never sweats on purpose."

Kitty raised her eyebrows, "That's true. Miracles never cease."

*

The soft rains of fall turned into the gentle snowflakes of November. The weather change was gradual and welcome. Eric had easily adjusted into his new role as Accounts Payable clerk with his eye on the prize of Accounts Payable Manager. The kissing story finally died down and Eric was a tad sorry he never found Jackie to thank her.

Laurie found that she had a flair for working in the real world and knew more about music than what sounded good in the bedroom. She hung posters and created groups of music displays that helped sell more albums. The UPS driver dropped off the morning delivery and Laurie was excited because she was going to sell Steven Hyde on a new idea for the store.

"Hey Orphan, I've brought you an idea from Canada that is going to make this store rich."

Hyde looked skeptical. Laurie was plugging in a large metallic box which suddenly lit up a digital display. She was also holding a shiny disc that was much smaller than a conventional 45 record.

"What is this shiny plastic thing and why will I be rich."

Laurie smirked. "Get that Springsteen album and put on _Born in the USA_." Hyde turned to the pre-set stereo Laurie had arranged. Bruce's strong voice began filling the music store. Laurie watched as Hyde crossed his arms over his chest and listened to the Boss sing.

"Okay so what is with that?"

She grinned. "This is a CD player." She pointed to the box. Then she held up the plastic disc. "This is a CD or Compact Disc. This will sound far superior to your old stereo over there."

"Pfft!" Hyde blew a raspberry. "Get bent. I just replaced the stylus last week."

"Just listen." Laurie pressed a button and the tray slid out. She dropped the disc in and immediately the Boss started singing again but Hyde felt as though he was in the studio. There were no background noise or needle scratches – it was _pure_ music. It was almost as if Laurie sprouted an angel's halo and was bathed in white light. Hyde hadn't heard music this good since he attended his last concert!

"Simply amazing! They have this in Canada? You are genius!"

She smirked. "I know. This is going to make us the most popular store. All the radio stations are switching to CD's and if we sell them…."

"…then WB will give me tons of cash! Laurie, you just got a raise!"

*


	7. Chapter 7 Stick Shift

**Author Note: **_I had fun with this chapter…..enjoy..._

*****

**Chapter 07** –Stick Shift

"Red, I need your opinion on something. Well, I've already decided it but you should know anyways. Ahahahaha. It's about Thanksgiving."

Red looked up from his newspaper. "What about Thanksgiving Kitty?"

"I am inviting guests."

Red smirked, "You do that every year, why are you asking my opinion now?"

"I want to invite your friend Bear and Jackie."

Red looked at his wife like she had a screw loose. "Kitty, you are aware that Bear is an _Indian_."

"Well yes."

"Do the words 'Plymouth Rock and Thanksgiving' mean anything to you?" Red could not believe he was having this conversation.

"Well, our forefathers had a meal with the Indians. Big deal."

"Kitty, we stole their land, we killed millions of them..."

"It's just a freaking dinner! I'm not going to kill him and cook him up, is that what you're afraid of? Because you listen to me Red Forman, I can't get Jackie to come to the house if Steven is here unless Bear comes with her. What do you want me to do?"

Red-faced, he folded his paper, "Can you make me a White Russian too?"

*

"I don't know Mrs. Forman; I have to work that evening. It's a big money night for the club."

"Jackie, honey…just stay for the meal and you can go to work right afterwards. It would mean so much to me and Red. We want Bear to come also."

Jackie laughed, "You want Bear to come to a Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Don't you start on me too young lady! Be here at three and don't be late! Ahahahaha. See you there Jackie. Love you!" Kitty hung up the phone as Eric walked into the living room. "Mom, you were talking to Jackie? Jackie Burkhart?"

Kitty looked at her son like he was dim. "Well, who else do I know named Jackie?"

"Can I get her number? I wanted to talk to her."

Kitty smiled. "Sorry son, she called me. She comes around a couple times a month for a visit but no, I can't give you her number."

"But she'll be here for Thanksgiving Dinner?"

"Yes, and she's bringing a friend, so be nice."

Eric hadn't considered that Jackie may not be single anymore. It had been over a month since they had their blind date. Well good for her! Eric could be happy and still get the chance to thank her properly.

*

Jackie managed to coerce Bear into showing up at the Forman's for dinner. She explained about the Thanksgiving issue, but Samuel Makwa was a gracious man and Red was his friend so he agreed to be there for Jackie.

Jackie looked at her rich brown hair. She had Fez restore it to its natural color and she felt more comfortable. The black hair was nice but now she was back to Jackie. She slid her boots on and dressed for work but instead of her white blouse she opted for a cotton lavender version. It worked with her brown hair. Yeah, she looked good and Steven Hyde could kiss her ass if he saw her!

She looked out the door and found just a light dusting of snow so she decided to take the Jeep. The bold red color gave her a boost of confidence and plus she like driving a stick shift. Not many women her age had mastered that talent.

*

Laurie and Hyde were helping to set the table when all six feet plus of Bear wandered into the kitchen. Red smiled at his old friend and offered him a cold beer. "Not too much Red Forman, I'm working tonight."

Red nodded, "I forgot. Hey Kitty – Company's here!"

Kitty came out of the dining room only to be lifted off the floor in a huge hug. She tittered with excitement, "Oh Bear, you big strong man! Ahahahaha put me down!" Her face was flush with excitement. It had been a long time since any man lifted her off the floor!

Hyde came out to get the bowl of salad and ran smack into a wall of chest. "Whoa…." He looked up into the unflinching face of Samuel "Bear" Makwa. Bear looked down with disdain at the cretin who called himself Hyde. Kitty laughed, "Steven, this is Bear. He's an old war friend of Red's."

Hyde held up his hand. "How!"

"Dumbass, he's not that kind of Indian. Just shake his hand." Red shook his head at the stupidity.

"Sorry about that. I never met a real Indian." Hyde couldn't read Bear's stoic expression and figured he pissed the Indian off. "Well, hey, I've got some stuff to do in the dining room."

Hyde nearly ran from the kitchen – Bear looked at Red and they both started laughing. Laurie came in from the dining room and when she saw the tall Indian standing over her father she screamed, "Daddy! I'll save you!" She ran towards Bear intending on saving her father, but he merely held out a hand effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"Bear, this is my daughter Laurie. Laurie, Bear and I fought in the war." Laurie didn't want to get drawn into any wartime stories and ran for the living room. Red laughed, "Damn Bear, you can sure clear a house. You need to come over more often!"

Bear chuckled softly. "Are we waiting for more guests? I would like to sit and drink my beer."

"Well, Eric should be here and I don't know where Jackie is. Let's get a chair in the dining room. Maybe we can get these kids to leave early – save more food for us!"

Eric walked past the El Camino, the Vista Cruiser and the Ford Truck that was parked in the driveway. He opened the kitchen door to see his mom putting a casserole dish on the side counter. "Mom, let me help you."

Kitty looked up, "Oh Eric it's so wonderful! I've got food for seven people – just like the old days! Take this into your father, I'm still waiting for Jackie and then we can eat."

Eric grabbed a couple of pot holders and carried the sweet potatoes into the dining room. He saw Hyde sitting next to Laurie and then his Dad nodded at him and then there was a huge brown man sitting next to his dad. Eric backed out of the kitchen. "I think I hear my mom calling me."

"Mom! There's a huge guy in your dining room!"

Kitty tittered, "That's Bear. He's a friend of your dad. Carry this turkey for me honey. I think I hear Jackie's car."

The last guest in question just opened the door and Eric almost dropped the main course. Jackie Burkhart was just as stunning as the last time he saw her. She was dressed similar but there was something different – her hair? No purple! She looked soft and feminine and damn that cleavage was distracting. Eric almost wanted to touch his pocket for the phone number.

"Hello Eric." She said softly. "That's a good looking bird you got there." Her lips were pink and plump and her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Eric became aware he was still holding the turkey; Kitty was running back into the kitchen fussing about Eric not bringing the main course into the dining room. "Jackie, everyone is here. Let's eat!" She grabbed the young girls hand and left Eric to follow.

Damn, when did Jackie get so fine?

Laurie saw her archenemy enter the dining room. She was about to say something nasty but Bear turned and looked at the blond. Anything she was about to say died in her throat.

Jackie saw Bear and ran over to hug him. "Oh I'm so glad you came!" She put an arm around his big shoulders, "Everyone's met Bear right?" Hyde looked at the beautiful and buxom woman who used to be his girlfriend and looked at the Indian. It was an odd relationship and Steven Hyde was not going to mess with this guy!

Eric set the platter in the middle of the table and sat down. Jackie's special friend was this humongous Indian? He had to be 50 years old! Kitty sat down and smiled. She loved having a full table. "Oh, we should have invited your foreign friend Eric."

"Fez would probably think Jackie's friend was his big brother." Hyde joked. Jackie looked at Hyde and pointedly stated, "Fez and Bear already know each other and get along well."

Bear spoke, "Fez is confused brown man. He has potential to lead tribe but prefers candy." Red bit his cheek to avoid laughing. Bear didn't need to speak like a television Indian. In fact, he spoke pretty English pretty well and knew a smidgen of French also.

Eric held his mom's chair and pushed it in while she sat at the opposite end of his dad then he took the empty seat next to Jackie. Red carved the turkey and after a few quiet moments, the food started traveling around the table. Hyde, Laurie and Eric were slightly afraid of the big man and Red was taking great pleasure in the quiet meal.

Eric dared to speak. "So Jackie, I just wanted to thank you for the….motivation…I got that accounting job after all."

She turned and gifted him with the sweetest smile that made his stomach do a little flip. "I'm proud of you. That little CPA inside probably thanks you too!"

Kitty frowned, "Eric, you're not working at the paper more?"

Eric looked over, "Oh, yeah, I still am, I just got promoted from Circulation to Accounting. Jackie here gave me some…inspiration last month."

Red grinned, "My son got a promotion. How about that! Not a dumbass that one!"

.Jackie was still smiling as she thought about how difficult it must have been for Eric to march out of the safety of his bullpen and apply for his dream job. He looked away from his mom's face and back to Jackie's and got lost in her eyes. Were they always that beautiful and he never noticed? She squeezed his leg under the table and started a conversation with Red.

Hyde was mystified – when and how did Jackie get so much hotter and why didn't he see it happening? What was she doing with Eric Forman _and_ this gigantic Indian dude? Did he need to cut back on the circle time? These were questions that needed answers!

*

The dinner was great, dessert was memorable but it was time for everyone to leave. Jackie and Bear still had to go to work and Eric promised Fez he would bring some leftovers. Hyde wanted to talk to Jackie but everywhere she went she was shadowed by the giant Indian.

Eric had been the first to leave while Jackie and Bear were talking with Red. Kitty was making some turkey sandwiches for Bear to take with him while Laurie helped clear the table. She was still afraid of the big man and preferred to stay in a different room.

Five minutes later, Eric came back in the kitchen. "I have two flat tires. I won't make it to Fez's."

Jackie looked back. "I'm headed to Kenosha. I can drop you off and Fez can take you home." Bear grunted something and Jackie rubbed his arm, "I won't be late. Eric's a good guy." Hyde still wanted to know what was up with the Indian and his ex-girlfriend.

Jackie didn't let him take "no" for an answer. She hugged Red which was something most people would never do; she kissed Kitty's cheek and promised to come back real soon. Eric was stymied why she left her friend behind and instead, followed her out in the light falling snow to a cherry red Jeep.

"This is your car?" he managed to say.

She grinned. "Yep, get in and I'll drop you off. I have to be a work in an hour."

Eric climbed up into the cab which was much higher off the ground than his Honda. Jackie clucked her tongue. "You'll have to sit in the middle. That seatbelt is broken."

Eric slid over and buckled up. He was in dangerous proximity to her body – in fact; he could feel the heat coming from her as she buckled her seatbelt. She started the engine and flipped on the heater. "Ever rode in a Jeep before?"

He shook his head, her minty breath warm on his face. "Well, it can get a little bumpy, but there's a roll bar above your head if you feel the need to hang on." Then Jackie reached down between his legs and shifted the auto into reverse. Eric inhaled sharply and held his breath – _this was a very sexy move_. Her hand was dangerously close to everything a man holds dear.

She pressed the clutch and shifted back into first and he breathed a sigh of relief. Tongue in cheek, Jackie smiled. "Are you nervous Eric?" She stepped on the clutch as the stick was pulled down into second gear, Eric saw her hand approaching precarious territory. "Umm…no" he said in a tight voice. "Just put this in third gear okay?"

She laughed out loud and picked up enough speed to shift into third. Eric relaxed against the seat. "Did I tell you thanks?"

The Jeep ran over some potholes and Eric was jostled in the seat. "Yes, I think you did…over dinner." She reached over and turned on the car radio relieving them both of having to make small talk. Eric saw another series of rough road and grabbed the roll bar above his head – much less jostling this time!

"You know, sometimes taking this off the highway can be fun. Are you game?"

Jackie steered towards the side of the road and Eric nearly shrieked, "NO - Some other time…maybe!" Jackie laughed and kept the car on the road.

Within minutes, she pulled up in front of Fez's apartment. She turned in her seat and Eric was privy to a stunning display of cleavage and the wonderful scent of her perfume. She knew he was watching and she purposely buttoned up her work vest which in essence pushed her 'girls' closer together.

Eric nearly fainted. The blood rushed out of his head and his mouth dried up faster than the Mojave Desert. Taking advantage of his confusion, Jackie pressed her mouth to his, teasing his lips apart with her tongue. She pressed her hands against his cheeks.

For Eric, the whole experience was overwhelming, and he closed his eyes, letting the scent and kiss just wash over him and he didn't want it to end but it did and she said, "You're welcome."

With the flick of her finger, his belt was unbuckled and she slid out of the Jeep. Eric didn't know if his legs were strong enough to support him, this whole being kissed twice in a month was more than he was used to. And she was a great kisser!

She passed him the plastic container of leftovers and climbed back into her car. "Tell Fez I said hello and I guess I'll see you around."

Eric waved and said, "I hope so…."

Jackie threw her head back and chuckled. "Bye Eric. Call me!"

He held out his hand, "But I don't have your number!"

*


	8. Chapter 8 Was I A Fool?

**Author Note**_: I'm so glad ya'll liked the last chapter and as a special Sunday gift….I'm putting up another chapter…enjoy…_

*****

**Chapter 08** – Was I a Fool?

"_Bye Eric. Call me!"_

"_But I don't have your number!"_

_Oh man, how lame was that!_ He watched the red Jeep as it sped off in the falling snow. The whole ride had been surreal – this mature Jackie seemed to delight in leaving him unstable. But then, it was kind of cool too. His lips still tingled and tasted like mint. Where did she work? Hell, where did the Indian go? There was a mystery to solve and Fez knew the Indian so that was where he would start!

Jackie pulled up in her parking spot with minutes to spare. Bear gave her a disapproving glare but she smiled happily. "I dropped him off safe and sound."

Bear grunted, "You probably scared the shit out of him doing so." Jackie laughed and headed to the bar. "That's a maybe Bear. A big _maybe_!"

*

"Fez, you owe me." Eric said simply. He sat on the futon with the dessert container on his lap. "In this box are brownies, angel food cake, snicker doodles…."

"Brownies…." Fez was salivating.

"Apple pie…." Eric continued, "...with a crusty topping…"

Fez fell to his knees. "Aiiy….you are killing me! You want me to betray a trust for luscious…tasty….homemade desserts….." Eric lifted the lid of the container so Fez could smell the chocolate.

"A phone number and all this sweetness could be yours." Eric taunted with a friendly smile. Fez glared and grabbed a pencil and paper. He scribbled a number on the paper and held it out in exchange for the dessert container.

Eric plucked the number from his fingers and handed over the plastic. "I think this was a fair trade don't you?" Fez had crumbs of brownie on his lips and apple pie dripping from his fingers.

"You have to identify me in the morgue after Jackie kills me… oh this is so yummy. Only five people have her number….oh….snicker doodle goodness…." Fez fell back against the futon on the floor. "Kill me now before she has a chance too."

Eric let Fez eat his full before he pressed him for more information. Fez was licking his fingers and moaning happily. "Miss Kitty is the best cook ever. I love your mother."

Eric smiled. "Man, you have to drive me home. My car had two flat tires."

Fez looked confused, "How did you get here?"

"I got a ride in a Jeep. Sound familiar?"

Fez grinned, "Did she take you off the road?" Eric's eyes got big, "You mean she actually does that?"

Fez laughed, "Yeah, its fun. I like the bouncing around part. It reminds me of Funland plus it makes her boobs bounce."

"Fez, you're perverted."

"I _know_…but tell me you didn't look too." Fez challenged his shaggy haired friend. Eric couldn't exactly look Fez in the eye. "Maybe I saw a little something…but I wasn't really looking…like you were!"

"Okay, you need a ride home. Fine… but no more questions!" Eric still wasn't done. "Fez, did you know who my mom invited for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Not me that's one person!" Fez said indignantly. "I gave you the perfect blind date and you couldn't ask Miss Kitty to invite me?"

"Dude there was no room at the table! Hyde was sitting with my sister, there was me, Dad, Jackie and some huge Indian guy."

"Ahh…you met Bear." Fez nodded knowingly. "He's a nice guy if you don't think about how big he is. Jackie says he's Chippewa. Red fought with him in some old war."

"What is he to Jackie?" Eric pressed. Fez wasn't giving him the answers he wanted.

Fez got up to get a drink of water. "You want a beer or something?"

"No man, I'm good. About this Bear guy."

Fez leaned against the sink, "Um…Bear is like her friend….and a big brother… but when someone tries to hurt her….he's the world's best bodyguard. They work together."

That was unexpected. "They're co-workers?"

"No, he's a bodyguard…oh, you are so sneaky Eric Forman…I know what you are trying to do!" Fez wagged his finger. "No more information. You bribed me for the phone number…you get your answers from Jackie."

"Okay, I'm sorry I made you betray a confidence. It's just that she's not listed in the telephone book."

"That's because she's unlisted." Fez said simply. Eric rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I would just like to talk to her. Nothing more."

Fez grinned. "I know what this is. You like her." He sing-songed. "You like Jackie Burkhart. And what's not to like? She's got money; she owns her own condo..." Fez slapped a hand over his mouth. "You sonofabitch! You made me do it again!"

Eric laughed, "Fez my friend. You just made me a very happy man!"

*

A phone number, some information and all Eric needed was where she worked. How would she like it if he came to her workplace and kissed her in front of all her coworkers? _Wait, that wasn't a bad thing_. Also, why did he want to know about her so bad? It was becoming an obsession!

Eric plumped his pillow and thought about how weird everything was. His mom told him that Jackie was bringing a friend and he thought "friend" was a boy type friend, not the Incredible Hulk! She squeezed his leg under the dinner table! Was she sending him a message or was this all in his mind?

Eric rolled over and grabbed the telephone. It was only nine in the evening, not too late to call. He dialed the number he had committed to memory. It rang three times and the message machine picked up. Eric wanted to talk to Jackie, not her machine so he just hung up. Then he remembered she was going to work. Where did she work that kept her out past nine at night?

All this thinking was giving him a headache!

*

Laurie and Hyde were sitting on the patio chairs bundled up against the snow and drinking a beer. Dinner was good and dessert was better but these two were kindred spirits.

"Slut."

"Orphan" she replied good-naturedly…

"Glad we got that cleared up. So why did you come back exactly?" Hyde asked.

"I'm getting old Hyde. I can't really strip anymore; if you're not 21 they don't want you. I got tired of waking up in someone else's bed with some woman's husband. The faces just started to blur after awhile."

"Drugs?"

"Please! I'll take anything you got!"

"I was kidding Laurie." Hyde said swallowing the remainder of his beer. "Jeez, Red would kick your ass if he heard you say that."

"Get bent. I was kidding too! Anyways, I tried that and it didn't work for me. The craziest thing was I missed this ugly little town."

"Point Place? We specialize in ugly and crazy. What's not to miss?"

Laurie wiped a hand over her face. "This will blow your mind." She said opening another beer.

"Blow away my friend. What's in that empty head of yours?"

"I missed Fez. My ex-husband - the reason Daddy had a heart attack. I miss the way he worshipped me. I never got that from any other guy and I didn't appreciate it."

"Live and learn my friend. Hey, I gotta go. The store is having a sale tomorrow. Black Friday and all – I kinda like the name. _Black_ Friday….Don't be late."

*

"Jackie, I have the best news in the entire world!"

Jackie rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. It was after 10:00 – she must have overslept. "What's the news Brooke?"

"Well, I haven't said anything until we were 100% sure, but Michael got transferred to Kenosha and we're moving!"

Jackie sat up in bed. "Really? When and how can I help?"

Brooke's voice had a smile in it. "Well, he's got this three day weekend and we found a little house not too far from the Southside - its only one block away from the elementary school and just perfect. Can you get Bear to drive the moving van for us?"

"I think he would be happy. He adores you and Betsy. Michael? He's not to keen about Michael though. When do you want him? We have to work the late shift tonight and could help you tomorrow afternoon and all day Sunday."

"That would be great. I need the van to move the heavy furniture, but Michael and I can move the boxes and smaller stuff. Do you think Fez would help?"

"Only if you showed him a boob or offered him some candy." Jackie laughed.

Brooke replied, "I've still got Halloween candy leftover. He can have that."

"I'll call him for you. So do we meet at your old house or new house? I have to let Bear know."

"Um…old house with the van and if you want to help unpack, you can meet me at the new house. Betsy will be so glad to see you."

"I'll call Fez and you'll have helpers."

"Thanks Jackie, you are the best friend ever!"

"I love you too Brooke."

*

"Eric, this is Fez. If you want to see Jackie again… pick up the….hello Eric."

"Fez, what's up?" Eric had to run and jump to catch the telephone. He sat down and got comfortable.

"Kelso and Brooke are moving from Chicago to Kenosha this weekend. Me, Jackie and Bear are helping on Saturday. What are you doing?"

"Kelso's moving back to Wisconsin?"

"Didn't Fez just say that? Are you helping or what?"

Eric smiled. "I don't have any plans this weekend, I can help. What do you need me to do?"

"Eric! You aren't listening. We are helping them move. Is your car fixed?"

"Oh, yeah, I got replacement tires this morning. Just give me the address and what time you'll be there. I'll be glad to help. I haven't seen Kelso in almost a year!"

Fez laughed over the phone. "Yeah, and you haven't seen Jackie since yesterday! I thought you'd help."

"Shut up and I'll see you tomorrow." Eric got the address and hung up the phone. It would be interesting to see Kelso and Brooke – hell; it would almost be like the old days….with the Indian!

*


	9. Chapter 9 The Wagon Train

**Chapter 09** – The Wagon Train

Bear backed up the large moving van into the driveway effectively blocking Eric's Honda. Jackie parked her Mustang in front of the van. The bartender and the bouncer trudged through the light dusting of snow to the front door. Brooke opened the door and hugged her best friend squealing with joy.

Betsy ran towards the door. "Bear! Up! Up!" Bear smiled and lifted the small girl up to his large shoulder where her head brushed the ceiling. Bear smiled at Brooke, "You are lovely today Miss Brooke."

Brooke blushed, "Bear, you always know the right things to say." There was a commotion from the bedroom.

"I did not!"

"You did! I was there!" Eric argued back.

"Ow! My eye! Damn Millennium Falcon!" Kelso shouted. Brooke turned to Jackie. "Apparently, Eric found the Star Wars toy Michael confiscated from the basement last year. Let me go do damage control."

Brooke passed Eric who was examining his "collectible" for scratches. Jackie and Bear were watching him; Bear had a bemused expression on his face. "Han Solo's craft."

Eric looked up. "Er…yes. The Millennium Falcon…It's the ship that…."

Bear set Betsy on the floor and continued, "…made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs. I enjoy Star Wars also." Eric grinned; a Star Wars loving Indian…how cool was that!

Jackie smirked, "If you boys are done admiring the memorabilia, some of us have loading to do."

Eric looked over and liked what he saw. Jackie was wearing a pink cashmere sweater and denim pants. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore sneakers so she was three inches shorter today. His Millennium Falcon all but forgotten. "Hey…Jackie…so…how are you?"

Jackie's lips twitched, she wanted to smile. Was Eric Forman smitten? This was fun! "Eric how's your car?"

"Good. I ran over some nails or something…thanks for the ride yesterday by the way."

"You are welcome. Well, I've got work to do. When Fez gets here, tell him he's late!" Eric watched her walk into the kitchen and sighed. She was just too pretty and he knew it. Then Bear grunted and followed which gave Eric no hope of talking to her alone.

*

Brooke packed up the Kelso car and Jackie threw boxes and clothes in the Mustang trunk. When both autos were loaded, Jackie went back in to the house. "Michael, you need to ride with Bear. I'm following Brooke so we'll meet you there."

"Hey, I'm NOT riding with Pocahontas!" Kelso exclaimed.

"Dude, Pocahontas was a girl." Eric corrected.

"Whatever! He hates me!"

Jackie put a fist on her hip. "So you want him to take all your furniture to some reservation and give it to his cousins?"

"Well no! I just don't want to drive with him."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "How is he going to find your new house?"

"I don't know. I thought you were driving with him!"

"Michael, I'm driving the Mustang. Do you want me to tell him that you're afraid of him?" she challenged.

Kelso's eyes were darting back and forth between Eric, Fez and Jackie. 'No. And yes I am afraid. He's a giant! A big freaking brown giant."

Fez pulled a Twizzler out of his pocket. 'I'm a brown giant. Well, in my homeland at least. Kelso, give me the address and you can drive my car, I'll go with Bear."

Kelso stamped his foot. "Fez, you drive a midget car. My legs are too long. Jackie, let me drive your Mustang."

Jackie laughed, "No way. You drive too fast and that is my favorite car."

Bear cleared his throat – there was too much bickering going on. "Michael Kelso." Bear said in his deep voice. "Pack your keys and let's go. Now." Bear turned and Kelso had no choice but to follow the big man. Jackie laughed and skipped out the door behind him.

Fez sighed. "My goddess is so lovely today. Don't you think so Eric?"

Eric saw the pink cashmere disappear around the corner. Jackie was like a glowing object that looked smelled and probably tasted delicious. Fez frogged him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Eric said rubbing his shoulder. Fez rolled his eyes, "I said don't you think Jackie looks lovely today?"

"Yeah. I do. She's very pretty and pretty damn bossy. I notice that hasn't changed!"

Fez laughed, "Bossy yes, but she does get things done!" Fez picked up a box, "Let's follow the chuck wagon so we don't get lost!"

"Man, its wagon train. Let's follow the wagon train. Don't you watch any cowboy shows?"

"Nope. There are no lovely ladies in the olden days."

*

Eric was impressed with Jackie's Mustang. It was a shiny black and fast. He would have tried to keep up with her, but Fez was holding him back by following the van. Eric had to laugh at the idea of a frightened Kelso trapped in the cab of the moving van with the big guy. Bear seemed like a nice dude, he _did_ like Star Wars after all! How was Eric supposed to get Jackie away from him? The guy was stuck to her like glue! Due to traffic and the snow, it took a little over an hour for the rag tag wagon train to arrive in South Kenosha.

Jackie loved Brooke's new little home. She parked at the curb and watched as Bear backed into the steep driveway. Kelso tumbled out of the cab as fast as a cat running from a dog. Jackie grinned – Michael must have had a "fun" ride! Fez and Eric pulled up shortly after the van and collectively the group began the process of unloading all the Kelso family belongings. Jackie helped unpack the kitchen while Brooke and Betsy set up the bedrooms. Bear and the guys were bringing in the furniture. By mid-afternoon, everyone was tired and thirsty.

"I'll go on a pizza run. Let me know what you guys want." Jackie offered. She found a notepad and started writing down the different types of pizza the guys wanted. Brooke told her about a pizza place not too far away. She grabbed her purse and car keys.

She was almost out the door when Eric grabbed her arm. "Hey, let me go with you. I can help."

She looked at him for an ulterior motive. "Helping me huh? Or…do you just want to ride in my Mustang?"

Eric didn't want to seem to eager, "Your car of course. Why else would I want to go? I mean, everybody's busy and I can help carry the hot pizza boxes."

She bit her cheek. "Sure Eric. You can ride along." She hollered back into the house, "Eric's going with me!" Fez made a kissing noise and Eric could feel his ears turn red. Jackie slid into her jacket and waited for Eric to do the same.

Jackie's Mustang smelled wonderful - Eric felt like he had slipped into a girl's bedroom. The leather seat was butter soft under his legs, the seat belt harness was wrapped in a sheepskin sleeve, and the dashboard was soft leather as was the pillow headrest behind him. It was ironic, but this car was a stick shift also. He almost wished that the Mustang didn't have bucket seats!

Jackie started the powerful engine and it throbbed and hummed in neutral. She looked at him and bit her lip. "I promise to stay on the highway if you promise not to say anything about how fast I drive." She gunned the gas pedal and Eric jumped in surprise.

"O-okay…I promise."

She grinned and shoved the gear shift into first and took off down the street. Now Eric wasn't a very religious kind of guy, but he prayed more during that 10 minute drive than he had in the last ten years. He looked up and Jackie was laughing. "We're here and look, you're in one piece!"

Eric fell into a booth and waited while Jackie ordered the pizzas. She sat across from him and said, "This looks familiar. You…me…a booth…wanting to do bodily harm to Fez."

Eric chuckled. "Yeah, that was a crazy night. Jackie…" He looked up to see she was looking back at him. Her crazy mismatched eyes unnerved him and captivated him at the same time. She was wearing a pretty pink lipstick and all he could think about was what it would taste like. She blinked waiting for him to say something.

Eric cleared his throat. "Jackie…I have been meaning to ask if I could take you out on a proper date to say thank you for helping me get the promotion."

She smiled and covered his hand with her small one. "Eric, I didn't get you that promotion. You did it all on your own. I just gave you a little push and you've already thanked me like three times!"

"Well, yeah, but that blind date – I wasn't expecting you – I mean I was just hoping it was a girl who had all her teeth!" Eric confessed. "You are a whole different package."

Jackie put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her cupped hands. "If this is going to become an insulting conversation, stop now please." He made the mistake of looking at her mouth again and just wanted to crush his lips against hers. She was slowly making him crazy and he didn't really like her all that much! Did he?

"No insults. I just thought it would be nice to have a date…if you will…and conversation…" _with some kissing and touching_ "…so I can tell you what happened." _And I can smell your hair and touch that little freckle on the side of your neck._ "What do you think?"

"We have a 20 minute wait. You can tell me here. We don't need a date to do that."

Oh! Shot through the heart with a bent arrow! Eric took a deep breath and remembered to smile. He told Jackie about the employee quitting at the perfect time and how he slid right into the job and how happy he was and…._she was looking at him with those blue/green eyes listening to every word he said, never interrupting and no girl ever listened to him so raptly before…. _"…so now I'm in my own office and I finally got a window!"

She smiled so sweetly his heart skipped a beat. "I know that window office is valuable. I'm glad you took the initiative and applied to the job. I think I remember you saying you were afraid of a sarcastic old man who would tell you to jump in Lake Michigan…"

Astonished he replied, "You remembered that?"

"I always remember when someone tells me something that's important to them. Maybe your new found confidence would help you in your attempts to win back Donna?"

Did he _want_ to win back Donna? "I guess. I don't think she wants me back though. She's made it pretty clear on some telephone messages she's left."

"Eric, she didn't have to call you back did she? Maybe she's playing hard to get. _Maybe_ she wants you to go to her – like showing proof of your love."

Eric squirmed uncomfortably. He didn't really feel like that anymore. The 'love' part of their relationship was long over – he really just wanted to stay friends more than anything else. He had known Donna since childhood and just didn't want to lose that part of his life history. "Jackie…I really don't think there's any….I think the romance is dead. Donna killed it with her last thesis on _Male Objectivity in a Feminine Ruled Society_. I was the bad guy."

Jackie laughed softly, "Damn that was harsh. So no chance of reconciliation in the future, eh?"

He shook his head slowly. "Not a chance. Nope. Nada. Zip." He looked so miserable. Jackie squeezed his hand. "Well don't worry, you're a nice guy. We'll tell Fez to set you up on another blind date. Maybe you'll find that girl with all her own teeth!"

"Hey!" he looked up, "That's not funny. Wait…yeah, that's funny." He laughed at himself and Jackie looked up when the man at the counter called for their ticket number. "Let's go feed the masses."

*

Eric sat cross-legged on the floor next to Bear and Fez eating pizza and drinking beer and couldn't remember having such a great time before. Bear told the boys a story about how he caught his first Indian maid skinny dipping in Lake Michigan. Fez was enthralled with the 'throwing her over his shoulder' antics and declared that's how Kenosha women should be courted. Kelso liked the story of Bear standing in the freezing river water to catch a fish with his bare hands as a proof of manhood. Eric respected the large man for taking care of his mother and sister when his father died in a prairie fire.

Betsy fell asleep on Brooke's lap as the sun set and the moon glowed through the window. The crackling fireplace was warm. Jackie set her shoes against the iron grate while watching the flames pop and float towards the flue. Listening to Bear tell his stories and the quiet voices of the guys made for a pretty restful end of the day. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

Brooke nudged her husband with her shoulder. He looked over and they could hear Jackie snoring lightly. Kelso whispered, "Should I throw her out in the snow?"

"Michael! No! Take Betsy to bed, I'll wake her up." Bear had overhead the conversation and rose to his feet with grace for being so tall. Within two strides he was gently shaking the young girls shoulder. "Ayashe, wake up, you still have to drive home."

Jackie rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Eric thought this was what Sleeping Beauty must have looked like when she awoke. He wished he had been the one to wake her but she probably would have clobbered him!

Reluctantly, Fez got up and collected the empty pizza boxes while Brooke and Jackie picked up the empty beer cans. "Brooke, do you need me to help you tomorrow?"

Brooke smiled. "No sweetie. You more than helped today. Enjoy your day off. Just come by next week so you can see the place after everything's put away." Jackie grinned and gave her friend a hug. Kelso came in the kitchen, "Awesome! Free hugs!"

"Michael, you goof!" Jackie hugged him goodbye and went to look for her purse. Bear was standing by the door holding it for her. She said goodbye to Fez who also demanded a hug, "No groping you perv." She warned. Then there was Eric Forman standing by the door. "Well, I guess everyone gets a hug today!"

Eric smiled uncomfortably but Jackie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a quick hug. It was all he could do not to succumb to the flowery scent that lingered in her soft brown ponytail. Why was he so affected by her? _Get a grip Forman- Jeez_!

*


	10. Chapter 10 Visits and Phone Messages

**Author Note: **_Sounds like a plan is being hatched….._

*****

**Chapter** **10** – Visits and Phone Messages

Eric got home late and there were messages on his machine. Strangely, he didn't feel the need to listen right away. He was tired but it was a good tired. Bear was a decent guy now that he wasn't intimidated by his size! The big man really cared about Jackie and if Fez could be friends with someone like Bear…well so could Eric.

The hot shower felt good on his tired muscles. He didn't know Kelso had so much furniture crammed in that old house. It was great to see the surprised look on his old friend's face when he showed up to help. Eric enjoyed spending the day with most of his old gang. Brooke made him feel welcome and damn; it was just a great day!

"…_Maybe she's playing hard to get. __Maybe__ she wants you to go to her – like showing proof of your love." _Eric thought about what Jackie said. The Pinciotti's had been neighbors for a long time. Bob was his dad's friend for well… forever and just because Bob lived in Florida and Donna lived in Madison didn't mean that the friendship ended because of distance. Maybe he would visit Donna but do it as a friend. She was really missing out with the Kelso's and Fez in Kenosha and Jackie somewhere here in Point Place. Hell, even Laurie was a friend – sort of! Donna had to be missing that!

Eric closed his eyes and reflected on how remarkable his life had become since Hyde moved out of the basement and his sister came back to town. It should was like a catalyst for disaster but that event coupled with the blind date turned his boring uneventful life upside down. Eric smiled – two kisses within 30 days…that was something to smile about!

*

UPS made another delivery to Grooves on Monday morning. Laurie was excited because this was another CD she could convince Orphan Boy to stock. She had spent the weekend, painting posters advertising Bruce Springsteen's new CD and she was proud of her artwork.

She carefully used a razor knife and slit the packing box open. There they were – 20 copies of Dire Straits, new release of Brothers in Arms. She made a few phone calls and found that David Bowie had his studio albums made by RCA Records and she scored a copy of his Greatest Hits albums

Hyde was surprised that Laurie beat him to the store – then he saw all the wrapping materials. "Crap. What did I buy this time?"

Laurie stood up. "I want you to be surprised."

"I am surprised. What did I buy?" He set his coffee cup on the counter. Laurie smirked. "Just be the boss. Go do boss stuff until I call you. Then just listen and tell me what you think."

Well Hyde didn't need any further prodding. He took his coffee and went back to the office. "Hey, it smells like Leo was in here."

Laurie yelled back, "He was! I told him to go shower and he didn't come back." Hyde kicked the tattered blanket on the floor and turned on the little black and white TV. Green Acres should be coming on any minute. Lisa Douglas was the finest farmer's wife he ever saw or would admit to watching! He had just got comfy when the shrew started yelling for him to come out.

"God Laurie, you call my name like that again and I'll run and hide! So what's the big deal?"

Laurie pulled out two new compact discs. "Alright _Heidi_, these are new releases and you don't have the albums in stock yet. Prepare to be amazed." She turned the knobs on the speakers and slid Dire Straits into the tray. Immediately the drums and a catchy guitar riff started a beat followed by some singular percussion. Hyde's head started bobbing up and down with the beat by its own accord.

The lead singer began speaking more than singing the first lyric:

_Now look at them yo-yo's that's the way you do it__  
__You play the guitar on the MTV__  
__That ain't workin' that's the way you do it__  
__Money for nothin' and your chicks for free__  
__Now that ain't workin' that's the way you do it__  
__Lemme tell ya them guys ain't dumb__  
__Maybe get a blister on your little finger__  
__Maybe get a blister on your thumb__  
_

Hyde got the biggest smile on his face. It was like his whole world was opening up into something much bigger than just working in a music store. This was a future and thanks to his slutty employee…Grooves had the inside track to millions of dollars and freaking great music!

_Look a' here__  
__That ain't workin' that's the way you do it__  
__You play the guitar on your MTV__  
__That ain't workin' that's the way you do it__  
__Money for nothin' and your chicks for free__  
__Money for nothin' and chicks for free__I want my, I want my, I want my MTV__  
_

Hyde walked over, grabbed Laurie by the shoulders and kissed her smack on the lips. "I love you slutty girl. This is too freaking cool. What else do you have?"

Laurie was shocked to her toes. "Oh, I made this bitching poster to sell more Springsteen stuff. Hyde looked at it and threw it aside. "No, just play music."

"Oh!" She reached across the counter and inserted David Bowie's _Diamond Dog._ Bowie's first line of the 1974 song began with _This aint rocknroll. This is genocide!_ And Hyde was in a state of bliss. He closed his eyes and listened to the 1974 Bowie classic.

The song had ended and Laurie stood there expectantly. "So…..what do you think?"

Hyde looked at his protégé. "If you weren't so whore-y, I might marry you just because you're brilliant but for now we are going to make a presentation for WB and I think this store is going to make Point Place rock. Good job music grasshopper."

Laurie smiled her first satisfied smile in years that wasn't related to sex.

*

Jackie stood at the wide paned window of the club that overlooked Lake Michigan. The snow was lightly falling and there were a few brave sailors fishing from their snowy decks. The soft lights from the boat cabins glowed on the water. It was getting colder than usual. Jackie's boss, Rafael Goodwin, had a nice fire warming the hearth and added large leather chairs around a small table for patrons to drink and enjoy the warmth.

Soft music was playing in the background and the chatter of hushed conversations could be heard above the crackling of the hearth. Jackie smiled as she thought about all the grief Red Forman gave her when she applied for a job as a waitress at this club.

"…_Jackie you are so much better than letting some guy pat you on the rump for a tip. I don't care that it's an upscale club. A drunk is a drunk is a drunk. For God's sake, if you insist on working there at least get a job behind a counter"_

"_I could always tend bar. That pays well." She told him. She really didn't like the waitress uniforms._

"_Well, that is much better and safer for you. I have an old friend who is looking for a part time job. He used to be a bouncer at one of those Indian casinos. I'll have him keep an eye on you. Go for that bartending position and don't let me down!"_

Bear started working the door as an unpaid employee but Rafael saw Bear's size as an asset in keeping out the unwanted element. Single women felt better knowing that there was "big strong man" protecting them and their dates tended to respect the girls because they didn't want to anger "the bear."

Rafael sent Jackie to a bartending school and the rest was history. She developed an uncanny technique for mixing drinks knowing which glass or garnish was appropriate for a cocktail or highball. She knew that drinks with fruit juice were shaken and cocktails without fruit were stirred. She had a meticulous memory when taking drink orders and served them with a flair that delighted the customer and kept them coming back for more.

Rafael thought the best part was that JB made it perfectly clear from day one that she was there to do a job, not flirt with the customers. Her professionalism impressed him the most. Bear as bouncer was just an ace in his pocket!

*

Eric got home from work and found his answering machine still blinking with messages from the weekend. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and plopped on the sofa. He had been so busy helping Kelso and then visiting his parents he went to bed and didn't care who called. This was the first time he totally forgot to listen!

"_Hey… Fore-Head. This is Casey Kelso again! I'm still looking for Pinciotti's phone number. Did you ever give her __my__ number? No? Well, here's my number at the office…have her call me at…." _

Delete!

"_Little brother, this is your big sister. Look, I've got a job now and I'm what Daddy calls a productive member of society or whatever! I want Fez's phone number. I need my hair done and….some other stuff. Call me at home!"_

His finger hovered over the delete button.

"_Dude, I just wanted to say thanks for helping this weekend. If you get a day off, let's go get a beer. Jackie knows some awesome clubs in this town and I'm ready to have a good time. Oh, I heard whore-y Laurie's back. Does she know I'm married?"_

It figured that Kelso would want to know about his sister. Jackie knew some awesome clubs? That could be interesting….still Jackie was not exactly looking at him as someone to hang out with. How could he change that? Maybe he could do the Donna thing Jackie suggested but bring her with him as backup. Donna and Jackie used to live together at one time – that was something!

Eric needed to make a plan.

*

Jackie waved to Rafael. He smiled and handed one of the big spending regulars an imported cigar. A few strides later he was at the bar. "Yes my little worker bee. Why are you waving at me?"

"Rafe, I don't want to work a second shift but I've been here for ten hours and these boots are killing me. What happened to Linda?"

"She got snowed in." Rafe looked around the club and didn't see much of a crowd. He didn't want to work Jackie when she was tired because she tended to complain a lot. "Tell you what. You go home and I'll close up in an hour. I don't think we're going to get many more customers with this weather."

Jackie smiled her thanks. She quickly pocketed her tips and gathered her coat and purse. Bear pushed off the door frame and followed her out to her car. It was freezing!

"Thanks Bear, I'll see you tomorrow. I didn't know Linda wasn't coming in! I'm dead tired and starving!" She got in the Jeep and waved goodbye before rolling down the windows to let the cold air blow through her smoky hair.

*

Eric was looking through the contents of his fridge. Was it fried bologna tonight or the bright orange box of Kraft macaroni and cheese? Tough choice – bologna or mac and cheese?

There was a loud banging on his front door. If it was that old woman from upstairs complaining about his TV being too loud again….Eric opened the door to see an unexpected and completely wanted face.

"I don't care what you're doing now because you're going out to dinner with me." Jackie's voice came from the dark recesses of a fur covered hood that was covered in snow. She was stomping wet snow from her boots and shivering. "I'll meet you in the Jeep." With a gloved hand, she pointed to where she parked. Without waiting for a reply, she turned and ran for her car.

"Okay, no macaroni or bologna. I'm eating out tonight."

*

Eric bundled up and hurried through the wet clingy snow to the passenger side of the Jeep. He climbed up and was glad she had the heater blowing hot air. "Sit in the middle; I haven't fixed the seat belt yet."

Eric slid over and buckled up. She had dropped the hood and her dark hair spilled out around her shoulders. Her nose was pink from the cold and she looked at him. "I just got off work and I'm starving."

She shifted into reverse and Eric held his breath even though he knew what she was doing. It still was very sexy to see a chick driving a stick shift. Her soft perfume mixed with the smell of some cigarette smoke filled the air when she moved her head.

"Uh, Jackie…do you smoke?"

"No, I know I stink of it, some people smoke where I work."

"Okay. I didn't think you did." _What a lame conversation opener! _Eventually, the red Jeep pulled into the parking lot of a small diner with big windows and bright lights. Eric could almost see the steam rising from a cup of hot coffee. Jackie slid out and Eric followed more quickly this time.

He hurried around and opened the glass door for her. "Thanks Eric."

They found an empty table near a window and removed all the winter gear to sit down. Eric was experiencing déjà vu. Jackie was dressed exactly like the day she showed up at the newspaper.

"That's what you wear to work?" he managed to squeak out. "I mean, it's nice and shows a lot of…."

"They're boobs Eric, every girl has a pair. Get over it. Hey, my eyes are up here."

He tore his gaze away to see she was smiling at him. "I apologize if I interrupted your evening."

"Hey, just me and the TV trying to decide what to have for dinner – this is much better." He said honestly.

Jackie laughed. "I had to work overtime and lunch was a long time ago." A waitress with a checkered apron came to the table with plastic menus. "Drinks?"

"Oh, hot cocoa please." Jackie smiled. Eric held up a hand, "Make that two! With whipped cream." The waitress took their drink order and went back to the kitchen.

"You know it's the weirdest thing that you showed up at my door. I was thinking about how to get in contact with you." _Eric didn't want to tell her that Fez unwillingly gave up her number for a dessert box._ "I think I want to see Donna but not for reasons you think."

"That's great. Are you going to see her for Christmas?"

"Well, not exactly. I was hoping you would go with me." Eric crossed his fingers under the table.

Jackie shook her head. "You want me to what?"

*


	11. Chapter 11 Madison

**Author Note: **_A little road trip is in order don't you think?_

*****

**Chapter** **11** – Madison

"_I think I want to see Donna but not for reasons you think."_

"_That's great. Are you going to see her for Christmas?" _

"_Well, not exactly. I was hoping you would go with me." _

"_You want me to what?"_

Jackie looked at him like he had a screw loose. "We're talking about the love of your life. Why in the world would you want to bring a stranger into the equation? It's not like me and Donna parted as best friends or anything."

Eric didn't want to beg but if he had to…."Jackie, that's just it. You guys used to be best friends. I don't want to rekindle a romantic relationship with Donna. I just want her to be my friend again. I know that she has no one in Madison that cares about her the way we all did."

"Eric, maybe she didn't come back for a reason. You mentioned that she had a lot going on with school and study groups and stuff like that. If that's her priority, perhaps she's waiting until she gets her degree to focus on a personal life."

The way Jackie explained it made it seem so logical and damn her for remembering every detail of the conversation! The waitress came back with the cocoa ready to take their order.

"I'd like the chicken sandwich with fries and a dill pickle." Jackie told the waitress. Eric didn't know what he really wanted. "A cheeseburger and some fries. No onion."

Jackie folded her hands around the mug of cocoa. "This is bliss." She smiled. "My hands have been freezing all day. So anyhow, it sounds like you want to check up on her. Are you having trouble letting go of the old relationship?"

Eric frowned. "Are you psychic or something? How do you know stuff like this?"

Jackie grinned. "I'm a good listener. Plus I know how you two were around each other but can I be perfectly frank for a moment?"

Eric spooned off some of his whipped cream. "Aren't you always?"

"Smartass. Yes I am. But seriously, when you went to Africa, Donna didn't sit around knitting sweaters waiting for you to come back. I'm sure you know this."

Eric opened his mouth to reply but Jackie held up her hand. "And I know you sent that crappy break up letter to ease her mind although I think you did it for yourself which is also a good thing, but Donna had already moved on."

"Randy." Eric said simply.

Jackie nodded her head sadly. "But you wanted her to be happy and she was. I remember this conversation she had with your mom about him. He was helping to build a sewing machine in your old bedroom and your mom was really mad at you and Donna said…_I'll always care about Eric…..but it's over_."

Jackie felt sorry for putting the hangdog look on his face and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings."

Eric looked up at her bright eyes. "You sure are apologizing a lot tonight."

She grinned. "Sorry…again. This has not a great day with this weather. I pulled you out of your warm apartment because I didn't want to eat dinner alone. I'm horrible company and I need a shower and why am I telling you all this? We don't really like each other."

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger than a close friend. That's me. But how did you know where I live?"

"You're listed in the phone book. You should seriously consider going unlisted. You'll get all kinds of kooks calling you or showing up at your door."

"Like you?" he teased.

She laughed, "Yeah, like me. Exactly like me." Two hot aromatic plates of food arrived and it smelled so much better than macaroni! Eric bit into his juicy burger and almost sighed with pleasure.

Jackie squirted a volcano size portion of ketchup on the side of her plate and dragged a French fry through the red mess. Eric watched her eat the fry with delight as she quickly took another through the red stuff. She saw he was watching her.

"Eric, supposing you did drive to Madison. And supposing she agreed to see you. What do you plan on saying?"

"You know I hadn't got that far. I only thought about actually going – if you would go with me."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Eric, you need a plan! What if you show up and she has a boyfriend you don't know about or what if she's out of town? Where's your contingency plan?" _Clearly Eric hadn't grasped all the 'what if's' of the situation!_

Eric chewed on his burger. _Yeah, __what if__ she had a boyfriend that wasn't me and __why__ don't I feel jealous?_ He suddenly felt like he lost his momentum. He had been running a race to catch Donna and all along she kept telling him to quit and he just kept running…but there was no finish line. Now he was running in place when he could just stop and catch his breath.

"…so if you just want to drive up and see for yourself, we could make an afternoon trip. I just don't want to get stuck in the snow with you all day."

Eric blinked. Was Jackie talking all this time? He completely missed the first half of the conversation. "It's my turn to apologize. I zoned out while you were talking."

She waved a fry. "That's okay; Fez and Michael do that all the time. I think it's the resonance of my voice. What about my plan?"

"Can you repeat it?" Damn he felt stupid for asking that.

"If you have no love interest and you just want to make sure she's okay, boyfriend or boyfriend-less…we can drive up on an afternoon and come right back. Madison is only a couple hours by car."

Eric smiled. Jackie was willing to go with him. She was like a little bottle of courage he could draw on when he needed a push. "I'd like to do that."

"Well, let me know when and I'll change my work schedule. I work nights on Thursday and Friday."

"Could I get your phone number? I promise not to share it with anyone."

Jackie flashed him a wry smile. "If you wake me up, I'll kill you. Just remember that."

*

Red had a full house and he was pretty sure that his hand was the best on the table. He pushed his little stack of chips into the center of the table. Bear grunted something unintelligible and requested two more cards. The aged veteran to Red's left muttered, "I fold."

Red laid down his cards and Bear tossed his on the table. Red won the hand. Again. Bear shot him a dirty glare. "Using phony deck again?"

Red smirked, "No, this is Phil's deck. I'm sorry to take your money old friend but that's how the game is won." Red stood up, "I'm sorry but I have to go, I told Kitty I was at the hardware store. I need to go pick up a wrench with my winnings."

Phil moaned. "I was so close! Hey, can you get Kitty to give my wife that pie recipe? She's got me on this crazy diet and I need some sugar!"

Bear laughed. "Chippewa women are full of sugar." Red grinned. "Are you visiting with little Susie again?" Bear's face went blank. "None of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes. So gentlemen…until our next game…." Red started for the door but Bear caught up with him.

"Red. Important you know this. Your son Enapay is planning a drive with Miss Jackie this weekend. She is still vulnerable so…."

"Are you talking about Eric? The two of them are going to be in a car together? Wait, what does Enapay mean?"

"Enapay is a native name. It means 'Appears Bravely' and they are traveling together."

"_Appears _Bravely is a pretty good description for my son. I wouldn't worry too much about Jackie… I'd worry more about Eric. She can handle herself." Red couldn't imagine the Hell those two would create for themselves. That was going to be interesting!

"Just so you know. I watch for Miss Jackie."

Red put a hand on Bear's forearm. "I thank you Bear. She's like my daughter and I appreciate you looking out for her."

"You are welcome Red Forman."

*

Jackie sat in the heated Mustang and honked the horn again. She told him she would be there at ten and wasn't planning on waiting around. If he was late, he could drive his little Honda through the snow all alone. Finally the apartment door opened and Eric was carrying a large duffel bag and waving like a lunatic.

She unlocked the doors and he stuffed the green duffel in the back seat and climbed in the front. "No Jeep today?" he joked.

"No, I can't have you sitting right next to me for the next two hours or I'll go crazy. What is in that bag?"

Eric grinned. "I brought road games." Jackie maneuvered out of the parking lot and into traffic. "Eric we aren't going to be gone long enough to play road games."

He was not to be dissuaded. "You never know when we'll hit traffic or have to wait for a snow plow and your charming personality can't last forever_." Oh that heater felt good on his feet!_

Jackie laughed. "…my _charming_ personality? You make it sound like I'm a bitch. Good, that's what I was hoping for." She flashed a quick smile Eric's way and his stomach pitched. Yeah, she was charming and beautiful and that aqua colored thermal pullover made her eyes sparkle and why did she have to smell so freaking good while he would be trapped in a car for the next two hours? Not fair!

They were on the interstate within a matter of minutes and Eric was tongue-tied. He didn't want the entire drive to be in silence with only the sound of the tires slapping on the wet pavement to accompany them. So, he sighed…Loudly.

Jackie didn't say anything right away until he sighed again. "Yes Eric?"

"What do you do for a living?"

Wow! A bold and unexpected question! She glanced over, "I'm sort of into…chemistry."

Eric was impressed. He knew Jackie Burkhart was smart but a scientist girl? The inner geek in him was thrilled! He smiled, "What kind of chemistry are you into?"

She bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't laugh. "In layman's terms I have a base alcohol and I add other types of alcohol to create a new product." That actually sounded extraordinary for a bartender job description.

"Wow…where did you go to school?"

"It was a special class I attended in Milwaukee. I aced the course. It seems like I have a natural flair for this kind of chemistry." That should give him something to think about! "Why did you go into the newspaper business?"

"Well, Donna was studying Journalism and I thought that she may eventually get a job back here at home and we could work together."

_Ouch! That had to sting a little bit_! You get a job and your girlfriend stays on and leaves you behind. Jackie decided to cut him a little slack. "So why did you pick the circulation department? I mean you had experience at Fatso Burger and Price Mart, you could have gone into Sales."

He confessed, "I don't really like working with the public. I mean at Price Mart they are buying something they want, but in Sales, you're trying to sell a newspaper. There's no incentive to achieve."

"But there is in the Accounting Department?"

Eric grinned. "I like money. I like counting it, tracking it….you remember my old bank?"

"The Candyland game? Everybody knew where you kept your money." She laughed. Eric smiled, "That was one of them. Sometimes I played Monopoly as a kid just so I could be the banker."

"Well why didn't you get a job as a Teller?" She looked over at her passenger and remembered. "Oh… that's because Donna wasn't going for a job there - Sorry about that."

"That's okay. I'm good with it. I like my job and we have these incentive programs within the department and I did get a raise."

"Well good for you." She reached over and turned on the radio hoping to get a traffic report now that they were out of the city and in the country. Eric turned to look out his window at the snow covered scenery that passed by his window.

"I have another question."

"Ask away Eric, I'm a captive audience."

"Why don't we like each other?"

*


	12. Chapter 12 Full Circle

Author Note: Fluffy goodness – wish I was there! Enjoy……………

*

**Chapter 12** – Full Circle

"_Why don't we like each other?" _

Jackie almost swerved into the next lane. She didn't know which scared her most – Eric asking that question or almost sideswiping the car in the next lane. When her heart stopped pounding she exhaled slowly.

"Eric, it's our history. I was the annoying 15 year old teenage cheerleader and you were turning 16 and we just didn't mesh. In my 15 year old mind, you were everything I despised. I was Michael's girlfriend. You and I were nothing but friends of friends."

"It shouldn't have been that way."

"No, it shouldn't but it was. Then Donna was your girlfriend and I was her friend. Then I was Hyde's girlfriend – we were still friends of friends."

"I think that there were a couple of times we got along." He argued.

"Well…maybe as a group with the others as a buffer of sorts -I think I should tell you that I love your parents. Always have. Still do."

He smiled at the mention of his parents. "Well, when you consider how everyone turned out, maybe we should have been friends in the beginning."

Jackie stared out the windshield at the snow blowing past. "Why do you say that?"

Eric turned in his seat and looked at her profile. "Kelso married Brooke and left the group. Hyde married or semi-married Sam and left the group – sort of …or at least mentally. I went to Africa and came back and Donna moved to Madison with me following her. Fez…well we don't exactly know what Fez does or did."

Jackie had to laugh. Fez always followed his own drummer. He was her dearest friend and short time roommate.

"Now coming back full circle, most of us are still here. Maybe we can put the last seven years or so in the back of the closet and start over as friends. I mean, you are interesting. I like talking to you. In fact, I think I talk to you more than anyone in the world! Kelso and Fez adore you…well, my folks do too. Let me be your friend also."

Jackie cringed mentally. Letting people in her life exposed her soft underbelly – her vulnerability – she didn't like risk getting hurt again. It was just easier to play that she was a bitch and frighten people away. "I don't know about that Eric. I'm like an armadillo."

"What? I don't know what you mean." Why was she talking about desert animals?

Honesty was the best policy. "I have this tough outer skin that protects me from strangers and people that want to hurt me. It's been evolving over time. I only trust a few people and that was because they earned it. This has nothing to do with you personally."

So she was playing hardball. That's okay Eric could play too. "So… what would I have to do to earn your trust?"

"Do we have to talk about this right now?" she asked on the edge of annoyance.

Eric grinned, "No, actually I can sing…._If you change your mind…I'm the first in line…  
_

Aghast, she cried, "Oh please don't slaughter my favorite ABBA song."

"…_Honey I'm still free….Take a chance on me_…." Eric crooned. His vocals were so horrible Jackie had to laugh. "Stop…please stop!"

He clasped his hands together as if in prayer, "_If you need me, let me know_…."

"Okay! Okay…stop singing. You can be my friend on one condition." She was caving. She was laughing and caving in. Laughter always was her Achilles' heel. Eric touched her arm, _"...if you've got no place to go…."_

"Eric, enough already, this is torture."

Eric laughed, "What's your condition."

"You don't judge me by how I live or where I work." She said in all seriousness. She put on her blinker and changed lanes. Eric smiled. _Now we're making progress!_ "Well it's going to be difficult to judge a chemist and I don't know where you live. You know everything about the Forman and I know very little about you."

"See? I like it that way." She said as she exited the freeway. "We are in Madison. You need to tell me where to go."

*

Minutes later they pulled up in front of Donna's dormitory. Well, at least it was the last time Eric was there. They were pulling on their coats and mittens and getting ready to brave the cold.

Jackie looked at him, "You are absolutely sure you want me to come with you?" Eric smiled. She looked so pretty with all that white fur surrounding the black hood of her coat. "Well, yes. This is a mission of friends. Plus she's less likely to throw me out if there's a witness."

"Okay. Lead the way Forman."

The duo trudged through the knee deep snow towards the double doors of the dormitory. There were a few students smoking near a column as the pair hurried towards the warm building. The lobby was quiet and the apparent Resident Assistant was sitting at a desk reading a magazine.

Jackie followed Eric over to the desk. "Excuse me. We're here to see Donna Pinciotti."

The RA looked at the shaggy haired man and his gorgeous companion. Jackie flashed him a bartender smile and said. "It's a surprise. She doesn't know we were coming."

The RA looked down into some type of ledger. "I guess the surprise is on you. She's in New York with her study group - won't be back until after Christmas. Do you want to leave a message?"

Jackie could see the mixed emotions playing out on Eric's face. She grabbed his hand, "No thank you! We'll catch up to her later!" She literally pulled him out of the dormitory. Outside the hall, he sat on a snowy step and put his head in his hands. Jackie pushed the snow out of the way and sat down next to him.

"I was kind of expecting something like this." He admitted. Jackie wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulders. "We didn't know. But hey, we had a nice drive didn't we?"

Eric looked over at his almost-friend. "Yeah, it was a good ride." Jackie looked around at the snow covered campus. "Higher learning – travel…looks like I missed out on a lot. But you know what?"

"What's that Jackie?"

"I wouldn't trade my life for the world. I know something that will cheer you up."

"You just know everything today don't you?" He laughed softly. It finally stopped snowing and a bit of sun peeked through some grey clouds. She made a goofy face.

"We're going to race back to the Mustang. The first one there gets to drive." She had a gleam in her eye and damned if Eric didn't want to drive that car. He feigned a stretch and started running. Jackie squealed, "Cheater! I didn't get to say go!"

She ran to catch him, tripped him matching the footprints they made on the way up to the dorm. Eric yelled, "No fair! You tripped me!" She laughed and was nearly there almost out of breath. She put her hands on her thighs and yelled, "You run slow nerd boy!" She turned and thought the last few yards would be a cake walk.

Eric easily caught up with his long legs and grabbed her around the waist taking her down in the snow. Laughing, she tried pushing against his arms, "You're cheating again!" Eric was breathing hard. "How do you run so fast with those little midget legs?"

"Let me up!" She fought him for a couple of seconds but it was no use – those scrawny arms were just too strong. "When did you get muscles?" She asked from her prone position. Eric looked down and brushed some snowflakes from her cheek. "I think I have you at a disadvantage."

She looked up with mischief in her eyes. "Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" Eric grabbed her mittened hand and pulled her to her feet and brushed the snow from her shoulders. He nudged her chin with his gloved hand, making her heart beat faster than it should.

He bent low until their cheeks were touching. "What am I going to do about it?"

Breathless, she whispered, "Yeah big boy. That's what I said. What are you gonna do about it?"

Eric stood up, smiled and knocked her back into the snow running to the car. "The Forman wins!" He held his hands over his head like he just won a marathon.

Jackie struggled to her feet. "You are a big cheater – I only tripped you once!" He made a goofy face and she laughed. The car keys were tossed in the air and Eric easily caught them. "Let's get some lunch."

*

Eric and Jackie drove around the college town and grabbed some lunch at a popular cafeteria and walked through some small gift shops. Jackie found a cute little hat for Betsy and bought some Christmas cards. Eric found that he enjoyed this fresh air shopping. But then Jackie talked less when she was spending money too.

She put her purchases in the trunk. "So, do you want to drive back?" Eric plucked the keys from her fingers. "Silly girl…As if you'd even have to ask!" He unlocked the door for her and she slid in the passenger seat. "This is weird, I never sat on this side _twice_ before!"

Eric grinned – he liked the strong engine and the stick shift. It felt more like _driving_ than when he was in his Honda. The big car roared to life when he started the ignition. Jackie smiled because she knew the allure of the power in a V8 engine. "Just drive safely please."

"Yes ma'am - Any last requests?"

"Nope. That about does it - Oh, no more singing!"

*

After a half hour of the ride home, Jackie fell asleep in the passenger seat. Eric turned on the radio to a soft rock station and felt into the groove of relaxed driving and just enjoying himself. The scenery passed quickly and his companion was mostly quiet. The sky was starting to darken again and Eric was glad they left early.

Jackie woke up as they passed the Welcome to Point Place sign. She yawned and stretched and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Sorry about nap. I wasn't good company."

Eric chuckled. "You were perfect company. Didn't talk to much, no bathroom breaks…I might take you driving again…if you're lucky."

Jackie laughed, "Oh, just because you're behind the steering wheel you get a big ego. Get your own Mustang dude."

"Well, since I so successfully drove this car, you'll have to let me drive the Jeep next."

She mocked, "You don't have what it takes to drive my Jeep." He glanced over and smirked. "I think I do. You just don't want to be shown up."

"As if." She replied. "I tried to take you off-road for two minutes and you cried like a little girl."

Chuckling, Eric retorted, "That's because you had your hand in my crotch."

Jackie gasped. I DID not! That was second gear and you know it." Eric was laughing, "Oh, you're so easy. I was just trying to hassle you. Score two for Team Forman." He pulled into the parking lot of his apartment. "Looks like this is my stop."

"_Team Forman_ - How did you score and when did you get the first point?"

"When I won the footrace." He smirked. Eric actually enjoyed aggravating her. Jackie's face would get pink and her eyes would sparkle – it was adorable.

"You cheated! How can you possibly think you won that race? You have a longer stride than a kangaroo."

"Oooh…sore loser. But I know how I can make it up to you."

Jackie looked at him warily. "Speak." Eric smiled broadly, "Have dinner with me. Not some phony steak house or diner. Let's go to a real restaurant with cloth napkins."

The idea appealed to Jackie but she didn't want it to be a date. "I insist on paying half. That way, I'm not indebted to you in any way."

"That works for me. Since you have the chemistry schedule, let me know when you have a good day." Eric left the engine idling and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Anyways, thanks for going with me on a failed mission. I had a good time."

"Me too. You're not so bad. I guess Operation Kill the Foreigner can be put on the shelf for a while."

Eric grinned. "Thanks Jackie. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Eric." She replied. Eric shut the car door against the freezing weather and opened the back door to retrieve his duffle. Meanwhile, Jackie was climbing over the center console to get in the driver seat. She looked like a little crab shuffling from one seat to the other but she did it so easily he was amazed at her dexterity.

What a weird and peculiar day!

*


	13. Chapter 13 Wicked

**Author Notes: **_A little back and forth banter of naughty fluffiness…..enjoy_

_*_

**Chapter 13** – Wicked

The little bell tinkled over the glass door as she pushed her way into the salon. A familiar voice called out, "Be right with you!" Laurie sat down and grabbed a magazine. The smells of hair dye and coconut conditioner scented the air.

"Laurie. My blond goddess. You came back."

She stood up. "I need my color touched up." She walked over to Fez and ran a finger over his shoulder. "I only wanted you to handle my hair. Can you _handle_ my hair? Fezzie?"

Fez grinned. "Oh yes Laurie, I can make your hair beautiful again." He picked up a lock and examined the texture. "I need to give some of this a trim…you have terrible split ends."

Laurie walked to the shampoo sink. Fez draped a cloak over her blouse and she slid down to the U-shaped sink. "Did you miss me ex-husband?"

"Well…I never remarried if that's what you're asking."

"I wasn't asking but that's nice to know. Daddy told me not to see you again but then I'm not always a good daughter."

Fez lifted a brow. "I like bad girls." He turned on the water and started rinsing her hair. Laurie looked up at his dark tan face and touched his chest. "I may need to show you how bad."

"I may have to give you my phone number." He said wickedly.

*

Eric was finally finished with reconciling the purchase orders from the receiving department. There was a commotion in the hallway outside his open door but he dismissed it to concentrate on the remaining invoices. He heard a slight, "Ahem..." and looked up.

A tall, very slim beautiful blond dressed as an angel stood in his doorway. "Are you Eric Forman?" She turned around so he could see her gossamer wings. He nodded, totally bewildered.

She smiled and said. "This is for you." The angel leaned down, holding her halo in place and pressed PLAY on her small boom box. The Christmas Song intro for Jingle Bell Rock began to play. The sexy angel picked up a bell and draped herself alongside his door frame and began to sing.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Eric's a cheater and out just for fun  
Now, Jackie is clever and a race has begun! _

The angel swung her hips side to side and twirled for the growing audience that was accumulating outside his office door.

_Jingle bell jingle bell  
jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
He better meet her at Kenosha Time Square  
In the frosty air!  
_

Eric could only smile – she was good! He'd have to give her that - Sending a singing telegram to his office. She was still the devil in disguise!

_  
It's about time  
Cuz she's looking so fine  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go dancing in a tux-e-do  
Giddy-up Forman  
pick up your feet  
Be there around eight o' clock  
Mix and a-mingle Jackie's gonna be hot  
That's the jingle bell rock!_

The angel turned off the portable stereo and curtsied to the applause of the office group and smiled. She turned back to Eric and said, "Don't be late." Eric was gifted with an angel kiss on the cheek and the costumed singer left his office. His coworkers were laughing and his supervisor, Jack Kline walked over. "Forman, is this in anyway related to the hit and run kissing incident a couple months ago?"

Sheepishly, Eric blushed and replied, "I think so."

Mr. Kline looked at him seriously for a moment and then said, "Nice." He turned to the rest of the office. "Everyone back to work. Show's over!"

Eric closed his door and picked up the telephone dialing Jackie's number. It rang three times and the answering machine picked up. "Hello, if this is Eric, the score is Burkhart One and Forman Two. I'm catching up."

The tone beeped and he left his message. "Okay, that was sneaky and underhanded and entirely too sexy for an accounting office. I will meet you tonight but be prepared for the score to change." He hung up the phone wondering how in the hell he was going to top a singing telegram!

*

"You did that?" Brooke was holding her cheeks to stop from laughing. Jackie wiped tears from her eyes. "You know how he used to call me the devil? Well, I sent an angel complete with wings and a halo!"

Brooke giggled. "He would be totally humiliated." Jackie smiled, "Well, he started this game and I intend to even the score."

"You are loving this aren't you?" Brooke replied.

Jackie flipped her hair back over her shoulders. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I'll admit that he is a good sport but I don't know how he'll react to the telegram."

"Okay, step one is done. What are you doing for tonight?"

Jackie got excited. She pulled over a shopping bag from a popular department store. "I'm going to wear this killer evening gown." She pulled out a slinky black jersey dress with a keyhole front and a plunging neckline. Brooke reached out to touch the material. "It looks like silk but it's very soft. You are gonna kill him."

"I Know! It's the 'no bra' effect. I've seen women come into the bar dressed in crap but because they don't wear a bra, the guys are all ga-ga over them. Eric's a guy plain and simple. Let him see me in this, one dance and then I'll let him go home and think about the dress or what's not under the dress and it's score two for Team Burkhart."

"You are so bad." Brooke sighed looking at the backless dress. "I want to get one of these for Michael." She held it up and imagined dancing with Michael and hearing the soft swish as she twirled. "Jackie I am so jealous of you!"

"Me? I'm jealous of you! You have a husband, a beautiful daughter, a part time job whenever you want it, a beautiful home….should I go on?"

"No. I guess I'm just missing the freedom. So, I shall live vicariously through yours. After this evening you got to call and tell me what he thought of the dress." Jackie slid the jersey material back into the bag. "I will. He's bound to be shocked. That's the effect I'm going for!"

*

Kenosha Town Square was lit up for the holidays. The 30 foot Christmas tree was decorated and illuminated with large colored bulbs. The bushes and surrounding trees were draped in white lights. Couples were walking through the snow cleared paths, sitting on benches….kissing in shadows. Eric made sure he was on time but didn't know exactly where in the square he was supposed to meet her.

He left work early to get ready. The women gave him grief over being late to a date of such importance. Eric wanted to tell them it wasn't so much a date as a challenge but the girls thought it was the most romantic gesture they had seen in a long time.

Mrs. Kleinpeter made sure to tell him to get a nice wrist corsage. Debbie from Accounts Receivable told him that the goodnight kiss was the most important part of the date. Rich from the mail room advised him to be cool and don't look too anxious. _If they only knew!_

The icy grass crunched under his feet as he walked beneath a bright moonlit sky. Then he saw her standing in front of the clock tower. Her face was illuminated by the full moon and she was so heart-stopping dazzling his heart began to thud against his chest.

She found and met his gaze waving with one hand; the other was holding her trench coat closed. She must be freezing in those high heels! Eric hurried his steps and closed the distance between the park and the clock tower. He could feel the solid concrete under the soles of his feet by the time he reached her.

"I've been waiting for you." She said softly. "I made reservations." She looked so innocent and pure that any thoughts he had that she was devious had been dashed in the snow. She held out a gloved hand and he cautiously gripped her fingers. She led him around the clock tower to a restaurant a few yards away. Loud boisterous voices rang out into the cold night air. Jackie walked up the three simple steps with Eric following.

"Reservations for Forman." She smiled at the hostess and then turned to Eric. "I hope you don't mind that I used your name." Eric didn't mind – he didn't mind at all. The hostess looked at the seating chart, "Your table will be ready in ten minutes. Would you like to wait inside?"

"Yes please." She let go of Eric's hand and moved to sit on an empty wooden bench. Eric was out of his element. This was a large restaurant and loud, he could hear a live band playing and laughter and a kind of electricity in the air that was unfamiliar to him.

"I think this is the coldest night so far." Jackie said taking off her gloves. She slid the pair into a coat pocket. "You look nice tonight."

Eric nodded his head. "Yeah…about that."

Bemused, she added, "So you didn't get the message about wearing a tuxedo." He looked at her warily. "I did. I just don't own a tux. I wore my best suit."

She looked him up and down. "Okay, you'll do."

Eric was flummoxed – what was he supposed to do – how did a guy act in a situation where the girl initiated the formal date and held all the cards? That's what she was doing! She was taking advantage of his unfamiliarity with the town and leaving him just paddling along. Well, Eric Forman was an in charge guy. Things were about to change.

Bartender Jackie could tell Eric was summoning some kind of inner spokesman. She had him at a disadvantage and he knew it but this was such fun! She bumped him with her shoulder. "I was kidding. You look very nice."

Eric smiled. "Really? I had all the girls at work telling me how to dress and behave and crap like that. Oh, I forgot." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box with a delicate wrist corsage. Jackie wasn't expecting a gift and gasped in delight. "You got me a present?"

Eric opened the box and slid the elastic over her hand and onto her slim wrist. She was beaming. _Mentally, he thought "Team Forman three – Burkhart still one!_ "I thought you'd like it."

She did! The corsage was tiny lavender roses and a mini calla lily against a purple background and tied together with a ribbon bow. It would look beautiful against the black jersey dress! She smelled the roses and closed her eyes. _That was so thoughtful of him!_

The hostess announced that their table was ready and Jackie got up to follow along with Eric right behind her. He was glad she liked the corsage – he hadn't bought one since high school. He'd had to thank old Mrs. Kleinpeter for the suggestion!

"This is your table; a waitress will be over shortly to take your drink order." Eric thanked her and turned to Jackie. She smiled, Act One was ready. "Eric, would you mind helping me with my coat? I don't want to ruin the flowers."

Jackie turned and he held the shoulders while she slipped her arms out of the sleeves. Eric's eyes were drawn to the bare shoulders and the bare arms and the very bare back. No bra! All the words he was going to say were caught in his throat.

She turned around and saw the glaze in his eyes. _Score two for Burkhart_. "Thank you Eric." She plucked the coat from his frozen hands and set it over the extra chair. He swallowed hard when she turned around in that slinky, silky sexy soft dress that seemed to float from her bust all the way to the floor.

"My chair?" She was waiting for the courtesy.

Eric woke from his daze and pulled out her chair extremely aware of the wonderful floral scent of her shampoo. He could smell that all day and never get tired of it. Pushing in her chair, he caught a glimpse of the bosom that had teased him on more than one occasion and the reality that it was _naked_ under there was definitely going to be a problem!

Eric slid onto his seat, trying hard not to stare. Jackie was wearing a dress – girls didn't wear dresses like that these days! His fingers were itching to touch the fabric to see what it was made of. Luckily, the drink waitress came over to take their orders.

"I'd just like ice tea please."

"I'll have a beer." He replied. The waitress dropped two menus on the table. Eric picked his up and started looking at the different types of plates available. Jackie smiled behind her menu – the dress was having the desired effect!

"Do you know what you want?" she asked.

Eric replied, "What would you recommend?"

She laughed, "I would recommend anything but the fish. I'm going to go with the strip steak salad."

"That sounds good." He agreed. She put the menu down and leaned on the table, her gown gaping in a good way. Eric could feel his mouth get dry and wondered where his beer was at! Oh god, now she was looking at him with those big wonderful eyes! She slowly licked her lips and a jolt of something he hadn't felt in years shot straight for his groin.

"Was she good?" Jackie asked casually. Eric blinked. She wanted him to speak? He couldn't even swallow! The waitress came back with the drinks and Eric quickly swallowed all of his and asked for a second one.

Jackie chuckled. "You must have been thirsty!"

"Are you ready to place your orders?"

Eric wiped his mouth. "We'd both like the strip steak salad." The waitress asked for choice of dressing and if they wanted an appetizer. After the order was complete Jackie waited for her to leave. "So…was she good?"

"Yeah, she got her just in time, I was parched!"

"You goof, not the waitress. The angel." Jackie laughed. Eric gave her an evil glare. "About that….I am now the most romantic guy in the office thanks to you and that is NOT a good thing. On Monday, they are going to want details."

"Well, that didn't answer my question." Jackie pressed.

"Yes. She was cute and adorable and sang really well. You write a great Christmas jingle. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Jackie smirked, "Yep." She drank some of her tea. "So are you going to ask me to dance?" She was looking at how his crisp white shirt was fitted to just show his perfectly toned chest and tucked nicely into his black suit pants. Eric saw that she was admiring him and her colored eyes were reducing him to puddles of goo.

_Dance? She really wanted to dance…to this slow music…body to body??? Kill me now_! Still…ever the gentleman, he stood up and took her hand - her soft hand in his palm, his heart quickening with every beat. They were suddenly on the dance floor when he slipped an arm around her waist and intertwined the fingers of his hand with her own. Jackie looked up at him with that killer smile of hers and he was totally mesmerized. When he swayed – she swayed. It was like they had been dance partners in a previous life.

Jackie laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes just enjoying the beat of Eric's heart and the Rod Stewart melody playing in the background. Eric was a great dancer and never stepped on her toes. He gave her a little twirl and spun her back. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I didn't know you took lessons."

Eric smiled then realized that her body was pressing against his and if he moved the wrong way, this would be a disaster of epic proportions. He fought for self control and twirled her out again. Why did she have to be so soft, perfectly shaped and smell so damn good? This was not supposed to be a _date_ date. This was a challenge!

Jackie could feel Eric's "interest" against her hip and she hid a smile as he carefully twirled her away and brought her back to a safe distance. "Hey, the food's here!" he said overly excited. Jackie bit her cheek; yeah it was score three for Burkhart!

He held out her chair at the table and quickly ran around to sit in his seat. The napkin quickly went to his lap. "Eric, would you relax?" He looked puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

Jackie grinned. "I had to even the score. It's Burkhart three and Forman two."

Eric looked flustered. ""What? How!"

She smirked, "Well, the first was the singing telegram. You have to admit that was good."

_She was playing with him? Oh….dangerous game Jackie Burkhart_! "Yes, that was clever. How did you score an extra two points?"

Jackie leaned forward. "I scored a point for the dress. Look in my eyes and tell me you weren't effected." Her bra-less bosom was right there – he knew that she knew, he knew. "Okay, I'll give you a point. That's a nice dress -a _really_ nice dress. The last point is…?"

"Slow dancing. Don't tell me you keep your wallet in your front pocket!"

"Jackie!" he almost shouted. His face turned red and he looked around to see if anyone had heard that comment. "God you are wicked!"

"But I get the point right?"

Begrudgingly he nodded his head, "Yes. Do you plan on scoring any more points this evening?"

She winked. "Oh yeah. A couple more at least."

Eric groaned and Jackie laughed."

*


	14. Chapter 14 Tied Score

**Author Note: **_I am so glad everyone (mostly) liked the last chapter….the evening continues……_

*****

**Chapter 14** – Tied Score

_"… Do you plan on scoring any more points this evening?" he asked._

"_Oh yeah…a couple more at least."_

Bartender Jackie stepped back in and got Eric talking about himself which seemed to make the dinner less anxious for him. All of his inner-geekness came out and she found it charming. Jackie totally understood his Star Wars analogies and didn't condemn him for it. He seemed to need to talk a lot. This guy had a lot of built up anxiety!

"Oh, I didn't tell you this. It's ironic and funny at the same time."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Remember I told you that Laurie had to get a job? Well, she did but you'll never guess where."

"I was going to say strip club but that would be a little obvious."

Eric grinned. "She convinced Hyde to hire her at Grooves."

Jackie snorted and laughed. "That must be hell for both of them." _Perfect salt for the pepper._ "What does she sell?"

Eric laughed, "CD's."

Jackie frowned, "Don't you buy those from a bank?"

"Yeah, I thought so too but they're ordering them by the box load. Hyde's making a profit so it must be something else. He would never work hard to make money…"

"You're right there. It must be some conspiracy he overturned. "She whispered theatrically. Eric chuckled, "Let's not talk about them. I mean it's my sister and all.

"I know. I kicked her ass – not pretty"

"Oh yeah…you did! That was good too."

Jackie laughed. "So, would you like to dance again and I won't press so close?" Eric's ears turned red. "Oh stop. That was a one time event. It won't happen again. I'm in _total_ control."

Jackie stood up and put a hand on her hip. "Oh please, you can't handle this much hotness."

Eric scooted his chair back. "Is this a challenge Missy?"

She stepped into his personal space. "Can you handle it?" she asked boldly.

"Oh, I can handle it" He said confidently. "I just don't think you're ready for the Forman."

He took her hand and led her back out to the dance floor and whipped her up against his chest. _Damn, he was good!_ He took her hand and back stepped before twirling her out. When he spun her back, he skimmed his hands over her arms, barely touching her soft skin but giving her shivers nevertheless. They swayed to the music and Eric allowed himself to enjoy the texture of the dress beneath his fingers and the silky strands of her hair that fell down her bare back. When he felt her tremble under his fingers he knew she was affected too.

At the moment, it appeared that Eric had the upper hand in this dance! He gave her an unexpected little dip and she gasped. "Score for the Forman?"

"Don't drop me!" she squealed. Her hair was nearly touching the floor and he brought her back up. "We're even."

Jackie laid her head against his shoulder and just melted against him. "We're even. But the game's not over Forman." Eric rested his chin on the top of her sweet smelling hair. "Is it ever?"

She smiled – it would be tonight!

*

The bill had been paid and Eric was walking her to her car. It seemed to have gotten colder and a light snow was beginning to fall. "I had a nice time." She said as she wrapped her hand around his elbow. Eric smiled, despite the "game" he really liked dancing with Jackie and dinner was great. Jackie's Mustang was parked not to far from Eric's Honda. He stopped by the driver's side. "Let me unlock the door for you."

She smiled, "Aren't you sweet?" She handed him the keys and opened her coat, the trench was hard to drive in. In an unexpected move, Eric slid one hand to the back of her neck and tangled his fingers in her soft chestnut hair. Jackie looked up a little puzzled.

He leaned in, his lips meshing tenderly against hers. Touching…then not touching, his hand cupping her cheek - he could feel her hands pressing against his chest. Those lips felt so good and her mouth was wet and hot and tasted like sweet ice tea. He slid a hand into her coat and pressed against her naked back, pulling her close. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she rose up on tiptoes to return his kiss, her chest pressing tight against him and he knew. He just knew. They were both lost in the moment.

In time, Jackie had planned to be the kisser and not the kissee but Eric's mouth was magical and he was doing wicked and wonderful things to her lips. Her heart was racing a thousand beats a minute and she could feel herself getting shy – this was closer than she ever allowed anyone to get in a long time.

"Eric." She murmured against his lips. "Eric - stop." He pulled away taking a deep breath. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but this wasn't it. He looked at her dark eyes her soft mouth.

"I-I think we're even now. Let's not take this where we shouldn't." she whispered.

He smiled softly having found the chink in her armor. "Jackie, I wouldn't hurt you. I would never do anything to…" She touched his cheek. "I know. I just feel like we're rushing into something."

Snowflakes were landing on her dark hair and lashes. Eric brushed them away, "I understand. Let's get you home and we can talk later."

She smiled her thanks and slid into the Mustang. Eric pressed his palm to the car window and then waved goodbye. She started the car, turned the heater on full blast and drove off. Eric put his hands in his pockets and watched her drive off until her tail lights faded in the distance.

*

When Jackie got home she was shaking. She played with matches and didn't expect to start a fire so soon. She knew better than that yet she kept playing the game. Now she didn't know what to do. That kiss by the car was a wake up call. She had purposely avoided dating for situations just like that. But this was Eric and he was the least threatening people in the world.

Fortunately her condo was nice and warm and she was glad to be home. She kicked off her heels and shed the dress walking into the bathroom. A hot shower was in order to clear her head.

*

Eric opened the door to his apartment and collapsed in a nearby chair. What a night! No, what a strange day! He smiled at the memory of the Jingle Bell Rock angel and how the office was in a delirious uproar. Jackie was pretty clever, he'd give her that.

But the dress she wore! God she looked gorgeous and stunning and he noticed that he got approving head nods from other men who saw them dancing. He never felt as alive as when he was holding her in his arms on that dance floor. The unexpected good night kiss. He hadn't planned that – it just happened. Eric walked to the bathroom. A cold shower was in order to clear his head.

*

Jackie took Brooke and Betsy to breakfast the next morning. The snow had stopped and it was a beautiful sunny day. Betsy loved chocolate happy face pancakes and Brooke loved getting out of the house! Over coffee Brooke decided to cut through the polite chitchat.

"What happened? You aren't all happy and excited like I anticipated. You are….introverted which is weird for you."

Jackie sighed, "I screwed up. I tried to keep the night all fun and games but damn, I didn't expect Forman to be so passionate."

Brooke's eyes widened. "I've never heard of Eric and passion in the same sentence - Details!"

Reluctantly, Jackie told her best friend about the goodnight kiss and how it confused her. "I totally lost control of the date. This was about me tying up the score and he gave me this heart stopping kiss…I fled."

Brooke chucked. "Jackie's scared."

Jackie frowned, "No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You like your life in this neat tidy little package where you control everyone and everything around you and I totally admire that. But Jackie, you are a spontaneous woman. Relax and let someone else surprise you for a change. You might find you enjoy it."

Jackie wasn't as sure. "That hasn't worked well for me in the past."

Brooke took a bite of pancake. "The past is the past. I think we're talking about your future. So what's wrong with a little rendezvous with Eric Forman? I mean, I've see the way he looks at you."

"What do you mean?"

Brooke grinned. "He's interested. He's definitely interested in…your _brain_. Girl, you're pretty, you know it, and you don't have to flaunt it. Maybe the dress was overkill and he couldn't help himself. That's what I'm hoping my dress does for Michael. Isn't that why you wore it? Be honest with yourself."

Jackie hated it when Brooke was right. "Okay maybe the dress was too much but…."

"No buts. Let him in. He's already seen your weaknesses – and don't forget you helped him get his promotion. You're already messing with his head. Give the guy a break. You might enjoy the attention. Invite him to your house for dinner."

"Oh man, you are tough. I've already adjusted my work schedule three times in the last couple of months and Rafe was about to pitch a fit!"

Brooke was not about to be sold a sob story. "Rafe knows how valuable you are to the club – he'll work around your schedule. Isn't being friends about trusting people? Michael and Fez are friends with Eric and maybe we should get together at your place sometime. In fact, that's a great idea! I can leave Betsy at Casey's apartment and we could barbecue. You have that huge garage."

"Are you nuts? Barbecue in the snow?"

Brooke grinned, "No, it's perfect. No one would expect it and we can run into your house when we get cold. You got two bedrooms upstairs if Michael passes out. We'll do kebobs! C'mon Jackie this is a great idea. I'll help you decorate for Christmas and you can make some of those hockey puck cookies of yours."

Brooke's idea did have some merit. She told Eric not to judge her by how she lived or where she worked….and it would be nice to entertain…."How is it that I can never win a conversation with you?"

"Because I have a child and I get lots of practice."

Betsy added, "Mommy wins!" Jackie tweaked her god-daughters nose. "That's right Bets, your mommy always wins."

*

"So what am I supposed to do? You dated her."

"Dude, I dated the teenage version. Adult Jackie is too hot! Well, Brooke is WAY hotter – I have to say that – but you're on your own here."

"Kelso, I came to you for advice. You're not a big help here."

"Well EXCUSE me if you didn't get to second base dude. But I will let you in on a little secret."

Eric sat back against Kelso's sofa. "Kelso you can never keep a secret. It's not in your DNA."

Kelso shrugged, "Well….I did go off road in her Jeep and let me tell you it was great! But now she won't let me drive it again. …Something about me and a tree and a winch. I don't know. But do you want to know or not?"

Eric grinned – Kelso was a lovable goof. "Yes, tell me your secret and then I'll tell you mine."

Kelso's eyes got big. "No, your secret first! I'll bet it's better than mine." He leaned forward eager to hear and Eric had to laugh.

"Laurie moved back in with my folks."

"NO!" Kelso nearly shouted. "She took my innocence and said it was all fun and sweaty but only messed around with me when there was nothing on TV."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Give me a break. You guys messed around until you were caught and you were hardly innocent."

He grinned, "Yeah I was trying to be an actor there. Just keep her away from Brooke! I don't want the two of them talking."

"She's working with Hyde."

"BURN!"

"How is that a burn? She's working." Eric was confused on this issue.

"Hyde never works. Laurie doesn't work. It's a burn on Grooves…wait…maybe…I don't know. Do you want to know my secret or what?"

Eric smiled, "What's your big secret Kelso." Michael Kelso took special delight in being the keeper of knowledge. He had been in bed when Jackie called Brooke and invited his family – _without him_ – to breakfast. Brooke better bring back a happy face pancake!

"Brooke and Jackie are talking about you right now."

"Is it good?" Eric hoped it was. Kelso shrugged. "I guess so. If Jackie dumped your ass they wouldn't have nothing to talk about. Hey, I heard about the angel. That was awesome. I wish someone would do that at my job."

Eric admitted it was pretty cool now that he thought about it. "She's a pretty clever girl."

"Oh, you'd never guess what she did for me and Brooke's fifth wedding anniversary. We were having dinner at Tex-Mex Sam's for dinner and a mariachi band came over and played. I got to wear the sombrero and I looked smoking hot!" Kelso got up and grabbed a picture off the mantle. Brooke had been draped in a colorful blanket and Kelso was holding a guitar and grinning wide for the camera.

"That's a nice picture. She did that for you?"

Kelso put the picture back. "Yeah, she's always doing nice stuff. She visits the VA home once a month to see the old widows and make them cookies. Bear's cousin broke her hip. That old woman calls me Makkapitew. I can't even pronounce it."

"Was that an Indian curse word?" Eric laughed.

"Dude, that's my Indian name. It means _He has large teeth_. And I do! Bear's a cool dude. Just don't make him mad."

Eric was kind of pleased that Brooke and Jackie were talking about him. This was an interesting turn of events. He tried to call her last night and she didn't answer and he didn't leave a message. The ball was in her court.

*


	15. Chapter 15 Exposing the Armadillo

**Author Note: **_Jingle bells keep ringing……_

*****

**Chapter 15** – Exposing the Armadillo

Eric got to work only to find nearly the entire office camped outside his office door. Someone tacked a paper angel to his door and he laughed, "Real funny people. Oh, Mrs. Kleinpeter? Thanks for the suggestion – worked great!" Now that all the attention was on Mrs. Kleinpeter, he escaped into his office and locked the door.

His message light was blinking so he grabbed a pencil and paper. After putting away his coat and briefcase, he'd take the messages and then go get some coffee. Monday's were always grueling. Coffee first!

He looked out the door to make sure the coast was clear and hurried to the lunchroom. He was in luck. A fresh pot had just been brewed and he poured a fragrant cup and added cream and sugar. He turned around and there was his friend Ron from Printing.

"Man, I just heard about Friday. How did you get so lucky! All the guys are talking about it. Was she gorgeous?"

"Who? The singing telegram?"

"Both! Hey, are you bringing mystery woman to the annual Christmas party?"

Eric mentally slapped himself in the head. He forgot all about the party. Last year he managed to avoid the party crowd due to printing press issues. "I don't know…I'll have to ask her."

"See if she has a friend!" Ron slapped him on the back and whistled on his stroll back down to the elevator. Eric grimaced – as if he could ever possibly convince Jackie to attend an office party!

He got comfortable in his chair and pressed the button for his messages.

_Mr. Forman, this is Will in Receiving….we got a double delivery of janitorial supplies. I'm not paying for extra. Contact Sani-Dani and tell them to credit this shipment. _

Okay, easy enough to do. Next message.

_Mr. Forman, this is Elizabeth from Payroll. I need the requisition number for those temp employees we hired last month for the special holiday delivery. Call me when you get it._

Easy-peasy. Next message.

_Eric, it's me.... I apologize for not calling but I was being a brat. My head was in some other place after Friday night. I thought the day would have started out as a little practical joke and we could have dinner because you __kept asking__, but by the end of the night, the joke was on me._

_I'm not going to say I'm sorry it happened because I'm not. I just wasn't ready and I'm sorry if I misled you. I still want you to be my friend._

Now that was unexpected and very welcome. Her little armadillo belly had been exposed and Forman was now in the circle of friends club. This was a lucky day!

*

Laurie staggered into Grooves later than usual. Hyde was reading a guitar magazine when she pushed through the doors. "Well look what the cat dragged in. Where were you?"

Laurie brushed her blonde hair from her face. "Fez. I spent the weekend with Fez. He's insatiable." She fell over the counter, "I think that was just what I needed."

Hyde laughed. "Oh, you had a little taste of foreign food huh? Still, I need you to be here on time. Otherwise I might have to actually work."

Laurie glared at him. "Ha. Ha. You're so funny. Don't tell me you remain single by choice."

"Laurie, I don't want to have this conversation with you. Get to work."

"Jerk."

"Slut."

"Good, I just wanted to maintain my professional personality. Oh and we should be getting another shipment today. Did you talk to W.B.?"

"Yeah. He'll be here at the end of the week. Just make sure you put on a good show. I'm going speaker shopping. My bass speaker is vibrating. Hold down the fort."

Hyde sailed through the glass doors and Laurie knew he wouldn't be back until closing time. That was okay she liked working alone. She could make more posters.

*

"I fold." Red pushed all of his chips into the center of the table. Bear laughed and showed he was only holding a pair of threes. Red groaned. "You completely bluffed me on that. I thought you had aces. Damn."

Bear looked at his old friend. "You still have three chips in your pocket."

Red rolled his eyes and handed them over while Bear laughed. "Can't sneak anything by you can I?"

Kitty bounced over to the table. "I was talking to Anna and they invited me to a bead workshop, I can make you a belt!" she said excitedly.

"Oh boy! A belt – Great – You're going to make me a belt." Red pretended to be thrilled. Kitty sat in the empty chair. "Bear, we're having a big dinner on Christmas day. I would be honored if you came and had the meal with us. I swear all of the children will be on their best behavior."

Bear looked at Red. "Is Segenam going to be there as well?"

Kitty looked confused. "I don't know anyone with that name."

Bear heaved a sigh. "Segenam means _lazy_. That boy with the curly hair that bothers Miss Jackie."

Red laughed. "Steven? That is such a good name!"

Kitty frowned at her husband. "Now Bear, Steven is like a member of the family, he probably will be there."

"Then I wish to be seated as far away as possible. He has negative energy."

"Does that mean you'll come?" she asked hopefully.

Bear turned his head. "Yes. I would be honored to share your holiday meal."

Kitty clapped her hands. "Oh, I might make a turkey and a ham! This is wonderful." She looked at the table. "Red, did you lose all your money? Why aren't you playing with your _lucky_ deck?"

Red groaned. Bear laughed. The _lucky_ deck had been destroyed along with Red Forman's' _lucky_ streak!

*

"Don't worry about it. We'll come pick you up."

Eric wanted more information, "What kind of barbecue? Do I need to bring something?"

Brooke replied, "It's a Christmas kind. Chicken kebobs with pineapple, green peppers, you know _Christmas_ colors. If you get too drunk, you can spend the night. It's going to be fun."

"Where is it again?"

Brooke told the white lie for a second time. "It's a friend of Michael's. The reason we're picking you up is because Casey is going to babysit. So either you're going or not."

"Well, I don't want to let Kelso down. . ."

"Good, we'll pick you up at 3:00 o'clock on Saturday. Maybe you can bring some beer if you want."

"Yeah – I'll get some. Thanks for the invite Brooke. I didn't have any other plans."

"Okay Eric, see you Saturday." Brooke hung up the phone and turned to her best friend. "Are you happy now?" Jackie drew her feet up on the sofa cushion. "I guess. I'll leave you my house key and trust in your decorating abilities."

Brooke swatted Jackie's arm. "Hush your mouth. I'm a great decorator! Just leave the Christmas box in the living room before you go to work. You'll be impressed when your shift ends. Oh, can you bring home some Kaluha or Royal Crown?"

"Of course. Oh, hey I have to leave or I'll be late. Don't forget to ask Fez!" Jackie added pulling on her boots. Brooke laughed, "You are such a worrywart! Go to work and we'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

*

Eric swiveled in his chair. The week finally ended and he still hadn't got to talk to Jackie yet. It was like playing phone tag with her answering machine. He still didn't know when or where she worked but being a chemist must be a pretty demanding job. He purposely stayed a bit later than the rest of his coworkers. If he tried to leave early or on time, they suspected that he was seeing the mystery woman again. _He wished that was true_! He was just having dinner with his parents tonight.

*

"Steven – Laurie. How was your presentation?" Kitty asked as she passed the bowl of mashed potatoes. Red looked over expectantly. His little girl was actually succeeding in a real job.

Laurie sneered at her little brother and smiled for her Daddy. "W.B. was very impressed with the sound quality of the compact discs and he's sending me and the Orphan to New York to a manufacturing plant for a little field trip."

Hyde put his hand over Laurie's mouth. "What she means to say is W.B. is flying us on a personal jet and giving us a blank check to buy music for the store. He liked the sound quality better than vinyl. He predicts Grooves will be the number one seller of CD music in the greater Wisconsin area."

Kitty frowned. "You and Steven are going together?"

Eric laughed. "That's like the spider and the fly. How do you two even get along?"

Red coughed uncomfortably. "Eric…enough. Your sister is working and Steven hasn't fired her so apparently, they're doing well. I'm proud of you Laurie."

Hyde leaned over and in a low voice said to Eric, "Should I tell your dad that Laurie spent last weekend at Fez's?"

Eric reached over and frogged Hyde on the shoulder. "Don't even joke about it! Damn."

Hyde laughed and Kitty gave the boys an admonishing glare. "No bad language or violence at the dinner table. Now… all three of you will be here for my Christmas dinner. I invited Bear so no Indian jokes."

Hyde and Laurie sat up in their chairs. "Yes mom. No jokes." Hyde still didn't trust the Indian. "Is Jackie coming too?"

Eric looked at Hyde. _He couldn't seriously be interested in Jackie – could he?_ It would be a good thing that Bear was here! Red smiled and reached for the gravy bowl. "Yes. Bear is coming for Christmas and you will treat him like family. Now eat your dinner."

*

Fez complained about sitting in the back of the Volvo. Betsy's booster seat was in the middle and Eric was on the other side. "But I called shotgun!" he pouted. Kelso laughed, "Brooke always gets shotgun you goon. When you grow boobs, then you get shotgun"

"Michael! Be nice. Fez, you can ride in the front when we leave okay?"

"Thank you Brooke. I love you too - Oh, and thank you for the candy." Fez held up the bag of M & M's so Kelso could see them in the rearview mirror. Eric rolled his eyes; those two were a couple of comics. Fighting over seats and candy!

The Volvo pulled into the gates of a condo community. Kelso parked in a guest spot and Fez jumped out of the car. There was a total of six two-story condo's and one had the garage door open. There was a barbecue and some folding chairs arranged in a semi circle. Fez and Michael ran for the garage but Brooke held Eric back.

"Do not say anything that you may regret." She looked at him straight in the eye. "It took a lot of convincing to get you here." Eric didn't know what that meant or what to say so he just followed Brooke into the open garage.

The difference between warm and freezing was the electric floor heaters near the chairs. Eric sat down near one while Fez came out of the house with a cold beer. "Fez, who lives here?"

Fez lifted an eyebrow. "Oh…you don't know yet?" He laughed. "That is so funny. You'll find out in a minute."

Kelso came out with some chips and dip followed by Brooke with a tray of chicken kebobs. Eric wondered who else was coming out of the house. Brooke put the chicken on the heated grill and the meat sizzled. "Eric, would you mind taking this into the kitchen?" Brooke winked at Kelso who almost giggled.

Eric took the dish from her hands and walked through the garage door past the laundry room and into a tidy kitchen. He set the dish on the counter next to the stainless steel sink. He looked up and saw Jackie standing near the fireplace. She was wearing a tee shirt and pink hoodie. Pink leg warmers covered her calves and part of her tennis shoes.

"Hello Eric."

Eric nearly stumbled into a table. "How….what is this?" He was very confused. She smiled and held out her hand. "Come sit." Eric navigated around the nice leather sofa to a set of chairs that faced the hearth. She sat on one and motioned for him to sit on the other.

"This is my house. Do you remember what I told you back when you first wanted to be my friend?"

Eric thought back to the car ride to Madison.

"…_You can be my friend on one condition." _

"_What's your condition?"_

"_You don't judge me by how I live or where I work." _

"I think you deserve to at least know where I live." She smiled. Eric felt heartened. Little by little she was revealing more of her armadillo. He felt almost honored that she trusted him enough to come to her house.

Fez wandered in. "Brooke needs tongs."

Jackie laughed, "In the drawer by the sink."

"Fez doesn't know what tongs are."

Jackie got up and made a goofy face at Fez. He laughed. "Eric, come outside with us the meat smells good."

Fez opened the fridge and saw a chocolate cake. "Oh Jackie…you do love me!" He hugged her and she replied, "Yes, Fez I do love you."

*


	16. Chapter 16 I Never

**Author Note: **_The party continues……._

*****

**Chapter 16** – I Never…..

Eric followed Jackie back out to the garage and he became keeper of the tongs. Brooke smiled sweetly, turned the kebobs and gave him back the tongs. Kelso patted a chair next to him. "Forman, you have to be real careful with this food cuz every time I eat it – well, it makes my eye hurt."

Jackie, Fez and Brooke started snickering. Eric bit his lip and nodded his head, "Yeah, it looks…real dangerous. So what you're saying is I should be _real_ careful."

"Well yeah. I mean the chicken tastes good, but if you get _pineapple_ or…or kebob stick in your eye….it hurts!"

Eric laughed, "Okay man, I'll be cautious. I don't want any pineapple in the eye. Jackie, can you make sure me and Kelso get the non-fruit kebobs?"

Jackie was giggling. "Sure boys. I'll even remove the chicken okay?" Kelso looked hopeful. "Really? That would be awesome because then I wouldn't poke my throat either!"

Eric really enjoyed sitting with his little group drinking cold beer, watching the snow fall and chatting by the fire. Jackie and Brooke brought out some corn on the cob and it roasted on the grill scenting the air like good buttered popcorn.

After they ate from paper plates, Brooke doused the fire and the party moved into the living room. The condo was nice and warm and smelled like vanilla. Christmas decoration adorned the mantel; garland was wrapped up the staircase. Fez pulled the cake from the fridge and cut a big slice for himself and thin slices for everyone else. Jackie put on some holiday music and turned on the tree lights.

"Oh Goddess, it is so beautiful." Fez loved the candy canes that beckoned to him. Brooke smiled as the compliment and Jackie squeezed her hand in thanks. Kelso mixed the Kaluha and vodka which made Brooke's Black Russian. Eric went and got a new beer for himself and Fez. The little group sat around the fireplace and Jackie waited until she had their attention. "We can watch Trading Places or Flashdance…_or_ play a drinking game."

Brooke knew that if Jackie was bringing a bartender game to the party it was going to be good. She raised her hand. "I say Trading Places and the game immediately after." The guys agreed that sounded like a good idea. Jackie slid the tape into the VCR and took a spot on the sofa between Eric and Fez. Brooke and Kelso turned around the fireplace chairs and the group started to watch Eddie Murphy do his magic.

Half an hour into the movie, Fez got up to get another drink. "Eric you want one?"

"Sure man. Get one for Kelso." Fez came back and Jackie had moved to the side of the couch so she could put her tea on the end table. Fez nudged Eric to move to the middle and he squeezed in Eric's old spot. Jackie noticed the little musical chair attempt by Fez but said nothing. Eric drank some of his beer but had no place to put the bottle. Fez was too clever!

"Jackie, do you mind putting this over by your drink?"

She smiled and put his drink on the table. Eric relaxed against the sofa and enjoyed sitting next to Jackie while the group watched the comedy. Fez smiled at the cute little twosome he created. Eric's arm was resting on top of the sofa and Jackie looked all cozy nestled next to him. Fez wished he had a camera.

The movie ended happily and the group applauded and stretched. Jackie looked at Brooke. "Help me get the glasses." Kelso looked up, "What are we doing?"

Brooke smiled. "We're playing a game honey. Move that coffee table would you?"

Kelso shrugged and enlisted Eric to help him move the heavy oak table over to the side of the room. Fez was puzzled. "Are we playing spin the bottle?"

Eric replied, "I have no idea. This is new to me." Kelso sat down with his back against the chair while Fez and Eric followed his lead sitting by sitting on the floor. Jackie and Brooke came back with a bucket of ice filled with beer and five shot glasses. Jackie dimmed the lights and took a place against the sofa. They all looked at her for an explanation.

"We are going to play a game called…I Never." She passed around the shot glasses. "Everybody fill yours up with your drink of choice." Kaluha was poured into one glass and beer in the others.

"Okay, I will start the game by making a "True" statement that begins with "_I never…_oh… like _I never_ eat candy off the floor. Now, if any of one of you have done that, then you have to drink all of what's in your glass." Fez immediately swallowed the contents of his glass.

Four sets of eyes swung over. "What! There's the five second rule! It was candy. Aiiy!!!"

Jackie laughed. "Now this will only be fun if you guys are completely honest. If someone drinks on an _I never_… no explanation is necessary, just drink your potion and we'll know that you have. Is everyone ready? Brooke starts."

"Oh me? Okay, I have never….drove naked in the car."

Kelso and Fez drank quickly and every one laughed. Kelso was next. "I never….jumped off a telephone pole." Everyone just looked at him. "What the hell Kelso? Who would jump off a telephone pole?" Eric asked. Kelso scoffed, "Well, I'd like to….some day."

Brooke chuckled and rubbed her husband's back. "That's okay Michael; you can jump off the porch. It's Eric's turn."

Eric felt wicked and held up his glass. "I've never…slept with Laurie Forman!" Immediately Fez and Kelso downed their glasses. Brooke's eyebrow lifted and Jackie laughed, "You can't ask for details…they only admitted."

Brooke smirked. Okay, this was going to be interesting! It was Jackie's turn. "I've never….worn someone else's underwear." All four guests swallowed their drink and everyone laughed.

Fez was waving his hand, "My turn! I've never done it on a horse!" No one drank. "Oh you guys are no fun. We do that in my country all the time. It's a part of the wedding ritual!"

Brooke filled her shot glass. "Okay, I've never….seen somebody's parents do it!" Eric, Kelso and Fez downed the drinks. Jackie and Brooke were impressed and wondering who and when!

Jackie and Brooke subtly started asking questions that Michael and Fez would ultimately drink to. An hour later it was confirmed that they committed nefarious crimes against two Point Place High School teachers, locked a freshman in his locker, dined on week old pizza and liked licking the salt off the top of restaurant salt shakers.

"I'm never dining with you again!" Jackie laughed. "Okay…I've never done it in a public restroom."

Kelso and Brooke quickly swallowed their drinks. "What! It was a Molly Hatchet concert God!" Kelso said defensively. Three more rounds later and Fez was drunker than he thought. "I need to find the bathroom. He staggered from the floor, went around the sofa to the small half-bath near the front door. Kelso was seeing double, "Brooke…" a small burp"…I don't think I can drive home." Kelso tried to stand up but the room was spinning.

"Eric, help Brooke take Michael upstairs." Eric opened his eyes. "Where?" Jackie grabbed Eric's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Take Michael up to the room on the right."

With both arms over his best friend and wife's shoulders, Kelso staggered up the stairs declaring, "I never drove a tank! But I want to…" Jackie chuckled and looked down to see Fez had passed out on the carpet. "Oh Fezzie…you did it again!" She opened a closet and pulled out a sleeping bag and rolled it out next to Fez's prone sleeping body. With one big push, she rolled the foreigner onto the sleeping bag and covered him with a blanket.

Eric and Brooke got Kelso's shoes off and tucked into bed. "…thanks dad." He muttered before curling up and tucking his hands under his cheek. Brooke grinned, "He's toast. Tell Jackie we're just going to call it a night." Eric smiled and backed out of the nice bedroom. He was at the landing and saw Fez crashed out on a sleeping bag and Jackie running around picking up empty cans and trash. How was it she wasn't drunk like everybody else?

Eric wasn't exactly drunk but he had a few too many. Using the banister, he carefully made his way down the steps. "Hey, can I help you?" Jackie looked up and saw Eric swaying on the stairs.

"Just don't step on Fez." She smiled. She clicked a button and the dishwasher turned on and then she was pushing her coffee table back in front of the couch. "H-hey, let me help you."

Eric pushed but dang that table was heavier than it was before they played the game! Jackie used her foot and shoved it into place. After turning the two chairs back around to face the dwindling fire, her living room looked as unspoiled as it did before the party started.

"You're not sleepy?" She asked. It was nearly midnight and Eric looked like he was ready for another round. He shook his head no. "H-how come you're not drunk?"

"Because I didn't drink any alcohol." She said simply.

"Oh. That's a good reason." His beer affected brain was impressed. She made the others play a drinking game – she didn't drink so in essence she was the winner!

"Do you want to watch another movie?"

Eric flopped on the sofa. "Yeah…that would be great. What do ya got?" Jack smirked; she had just the thing that would make her sleepy. "Let me surprise you."

"Okie-dokie. I like surprises. I don't like surprise birthday parties though." He held up one finger and then a second. "And I don't like h-holes in my socks because my toe pokes through and spiders." He held up a third finger and then wondered why he was holding up three fingers. Jackie chuckled and pressed play on the VCR and sat on the middle cushion.

"I think you'll like this movie." She said patting his thigh. Eric looked down at her tiny hand on his leg. "Jackie, you are a good friend. You know how to h-have fun!"

The intro to Star Wars began to play and Eric's eyeballs got big. "Oh, you are the best friend ever!" She smiled. 'You're a good friend too Eric." Eric wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug and never let go. Jackie gave him about ten minutes and he would be asleep.

Sure enough, after Luke was complaining to Uncle Owen, Eric started snoring. Jackie eased out of his hug and lowered his head to the cushion. She swung his legs up on the sofa and removed his shoes. She opened a chest by the fireplace and pulled out a soft blanket. Now that all her guests were asleep, she set the thermostat and went to bed.

*

Eric's thumping head woke to the smell of fresh coffee, bacon and pancakes. He lifted his face off the sofa and saw soft light coming in through the living room windows. A fire was blazing in the hearth and he felt like he was still dreaming. The blanket was light and warm and except for the headache, he slept well. When did he fall asleep? Brooke came over with a cup of coffee and a couple aspirin. "Hey Mr. Never saw someone's parent's do it. Coffee and headache relief."

Eric rose up on an elbow. "Hey Mrs. Did it in a public bathroom – is that a story you want to tell your daughter?"

Brooke swatted his head. "Don't be a wise guy. The bathroom is right behind you if you want to wash the drool off your mouth."

"Oh. Oh! Eric sat up and swallowed the aspirin with the good hot coffee. He nearly tripped over Fez who was spread-eagle all over the carpet. "Oh Laurie….yeahh…."

Eric stepped over him. "I don't even want to know!!" He stepped into the small half bathroom, wet his face and scrubbed his teeth with his fingers. The small clean up made him feel human again. He stepped out and back over Fez and walked to the kitchen where the two girls were cooking. Jackie looked up and smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess. My head doesn't hurt half as bad as I thought it would. Breakfast smells great."

Brooke dished out some pancakes and bacon. "The silverware and syrup's on the table. Eat up. I have to go drag Michael downstairs."

Jackie poured a cup of coffee and sat down across from Eric. "So what do you think of my house?"

Eric looked around. "I like it. It's cozy without being too girly. I mean there's a distinct absence of stuffed animals and Leif Garrett posters." Jackie laughed, "I'm not a teenager anymore, however if Leif Garrett stopped by….."

Kelso was standing in his underwear yawning loudly. "Damn, I was smashed." He reached down and scratched and everyone looked away. "I'll be in the bathroom."

Fez lifted his head from the floor. "Aiiy, why does that sonofabitch have to be so loud in the morning? Fez is sleeping. Ahh…soft sleeping bag." Fez laid his head back down and fell back asleep. Eric and Jackie laughed.

"I guess they're used to spending the night?"

"Yeah, I have a hot tub in the backyard and when Brooke and Michael used to come up from Chicago we used to invite Fez and make a party. Where were you last year?"

_Yeah, where was he?_ "Probably working like a dog and trying to catch up with Donna. That was like a full time job on the weekends. But in retrospect, you guys seemed like a much funner group."

Jackie smiled with those lovely pink lips a mischievous sparkle glittering in her eyes. Eric couldn't help but smile. "You are up to something aren't you?"

"What? Who me? I'm just drinking my coffee. Why are you so suspicious?"

Eric looked at her again and decided that perhaps she was just one of those great morning people. She looked rested and happy and there was just something he couldn't put his finger on. He remembered her last message oh his machine.

"…_I'm not going to say I'm sorry it happened because I'm not. I just wasn't ready and I'm sorry if I misled you. I still want you to be my friend."_

"Is it official now?" he asked biting into a crisp piece of bacon. She looked at him, "Is what official?"

"We are friends. Buddies. Pals. Comrades."

"Okay, I guess we are."

"Good because you told me this was a conditional friendship and I just want to make sure I got the rules right. I wasn't to judge you on how you live or where you work. You have a great house and you're a chemist. Is there more I need to know?"

Eric's warm gaze making her heart beat a little faster. Damn the man and this affect he had over her. "Sort of." She said softly. She looked down in her coffee cup and swirled the liquid. "I sort of led you to believe something that wasn't entirely true."

_She lied to him?_ This was interesting! "What was it?"

"Hey, who's eating my pancakes?" Fez stood up holding his head. "I smell syrup." Jackie patted Eric's hand. "We'll talk later." Fez walked over to the table and snagged a piece of Eric's bacon. "Umm…crispy." Eric opened the curtains to the backyard and saw the redwood hot tub that sat next to a picnic table under some snow laden trees. It was not a big yard but nice. He could imagine she entertained great parties and why wasn't he with his friends last year? He missed out on all this!

Fez looked at the snow. "Looks pretty. Now where are my pancakes!"

Jackie laughed and brought him out a plate with two kinds of syrup. Fez sat down and attacked the food. Brooke skipped down the stairs to make Kelso's happy face pancake. Eric was amazed at how easily everybody made themselves at home here. It made him feel like such a stranger!

"Jackie. That _I Never_ game was AWESOME. I never knew that Eric wore someone else's underwear. BURN! I would have burned you last night, but I did it too. We gotta play that again next time!"

"Well Michael, I'm glad you had a good time. Now that you guys live closer we can do this more often."

"Cool" he smiled. His happy face pancake was set in front of him and he wasted no time cutting into it. "Betsy would love one of these! Oh! We have to pick her up. Fez!"

Fez looked back from the window. "What my friend." He turned and went back for more of Eric's bacon.

"We gotta go after breakfast. If we don't Casey's gonna take Betsy to see Santa without us!"

Brooke laughed. "Honey she can go with her uncle. It's not a big deal." Kelso glared, "I want to see Santa too!"

Eric looked at Jackie and Brooke to see they were giggling. "Okay sweetheart, we'll all go see Santa."

Fez held up his hand. "Me too! Santa likes it when I sit in his lap!"

Kelso smiled broadly. "Eric you want to come? I mean I did kind of promise Fez shotgun…"

Jackie spoke up, "Hey you guys are going to Kenosha. Eric lives here in Point Place; I'll give him a ride home. He probably wants to go see Santa with his big sister." Eric tried to swat Jackie on the arm as his friend laughed.

"Ha-Ha missy….you'll be getting coal for Christmas."

*


	17. Chapter 17 I Need A Favor

**Author Note: **_Sometimes it's hard to ask a friend to do a favor….or not!_

*****

**Chapter 17** – I Need A Favor….

The goodbyes were long and full of hugs. Fez wanted to stay and eat more pancakes and Kelso wanted to make sure Eric met up with Santa. Jackie hugged her arms, it was freezing! She grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him back inside her condo. "I don't want to be a human Popsicle!" Eric shut the door behind him and was easily aware of how quiet it was in her condo. The only discernible noise was the thermostat clicking on.

Eric sat at the table and finished his cup of warm coffee. "So Jackie, can we finish our conversation?"

She was collecting dirty dishes, "Which one was it - Kelso in his underwear… or Fez wanting to sit on Santa's lap?" Eric laughed, "Cute, but no. You said you sort of misled me. I'd like to know what you were talking about."

Jackie came back with a wet cloth to wipe down the table. "Oh that. She sat down and put her chin in her hands. "Do you remember our little road trip to Madison and you asked me what I did for a living?"

"Oh yeah - You're a chemist. You have strange working hours but it seems like a job that pays a lot." He said looking around her beautiful home.

"Well…that's just it. I'm more of a _mixologist_. When I told you I mix alcohol…I actually make drinks. I'm a professional bartender."

Eric knew instantly that how he responded to this statement determined whether or not he stayed in the circle of friends. _A bartender?_ What kind of bartender made this much money?

"I'm sort of like Isaac from the Love Boat. I listen to people's troubles, I give advice, and I make drinks that help people forget why they came to the club in the first place. If you can't deal with a friend in my position I will totally understand that. It wasn't my first choice for a career but I'm damned good at it and…"

Eric pressed a finger to her lips. "Wait. Don't talk for a minute. This is why you weren't drinking last night."

She nodded in agreement. "I don't care for alcohol…."

"Bear is your bodyguard."

"Bouncer and friend. Your dad thought I needed him for protection."

"You're not a stripper or dancer."

"Ugh! NO! Why would you think that?" She swatted his hand away. "Don't insult the integrity of a woman who could make you a drink that you didn't even realize had liquor in it until you were crawling out the door _willingly_ on broken glass." She got up from the table intent on putting some space between them. Eric easily snagged her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey…I have no problem with what you do for a living. I think it's great that you have such professional respect for yourself. I just didn't know what kind of club it was." Miffed, she turned her head. "You could have asked instead of thinking I was a pole dancing skank."

Eric looked down at the chestnut hair that was tumbled across her shoulders and gently twisted a single finger around a lock of it. "Jackie, I'm sorry if I upset you but I was a little surprised and you are right. That is a form of chemistry. You can set crap on fire with the wrong combination."

"I know!" _He finally got it._ Jackie was glad she didn't have to re-explain that! She looked at him and his warm green eyes said everything she wanted to know. He accepted her job as a legitimate way of making a living.

"So now that I've exposed all my secrets…you still want to hang out with this rowdy bunch I've sworn to secrecy?"

Eric grinned. "You have a loyal bunch of friends. I couldn't even get mom to tell me your phone number! I would love to hang out with you any day of the week. I missed out on a lot."

Her lips curled into a smile. "It's never too late to be friends. Help me finish cleaning up and I'll give you a ride home."

"Or…I can stay here and hang out with you."

She laughed, "Sure Forman go ahead and think that…you haven't earned the privilege yet!"

*

Monday morning Eric was reminded about the Saturday night Christmas party. Some of the office assistants were already down in the circulation department putting up decorations.

God, he didn't want to go to this party. Ron, from Printing would act like a fool and all the guys that saw Jackie the first time would be …. Would be freaking jealous! He could finally get everybody off his back and just do his job.

First, he had to convince Jackie to be his date. That shouldn't be too difficult – they were friends now right? _Oh, that sounded so pathetic -_ Again. It would be better if she was his girlfriend. Wait – that sounded like a good thing and was entirely possible! _Maybe_. Aw crap…he had to find out soon!

*

The denim clad stranger, David, perched himself on his favorite stool and held out two fingers. Jackie smiled and poured two shots of whiskey. "Hey, I'm used to seeing you in the evening. What brings you buy during the day?"

"Business - divorce paperwork. The usual."

Jackie smiled politely. "Sounds like you have a full plate."

"JB… you don't know the half of it. I'm in the design process and have total amnesia. I can't remember why I'm doing what I'm doing."

Jackie leaned up against the bar. "Maybe you need to go back to square one and start over." She watched as he thought about that. When he smiled through that scruffy beard, he had a great set of teeth. "JB, you have given me a great idea." He swallowed the second whiskey and threw down a hundred dollar bill.

"I'll be back after I've got something started." The jacket was grabbed from the stool and David Charring nearly ran out the door. Bear looked at Jackie who only shrugged. They both smiled – customers!

*

Eric's answering machine was blinking when he walked into the door. It couldn't be any of his friends because he just saw them yesterday and they pretty much talked about everything they could talk about. Maybe it was Jackie! Or his mom. Eric tossed his jacket over the chair and flipped on the TV. The answering machine could wait.

No it couldn't. That damn red light was just annoying. He pressed the button.

"_Hey Fore-Sale – ya like the way I play with your name? This is Casey, I heard Donna was in New York. Call me when she gets back and give me her number. I'm still single."_

Sorry Brother Kelso – no can do! You're on your own trying to track down Donna. He pressed the erase button.

"_So…Eric… this is Randy. I found out that Donna's in New York. If you talk to her, I'd appreciate it if you let her know I'm trying to get in touch. We usually hook up around Christmas…."_

Erase. Eric was starting to get tired of keeping track of Donna for her old boyfriends. The last call was from his mom just checking up on him. Maybe this would be a good time to ask Jackie about the party. If she said no, maybe Kelso would loan out Brooke for the night!

*

Jackie was towel drying her hair when the phone rang. It could only be one of now six people that had her number. She pulled the towel off her head and answered, "You got me!"

"Hello Jackie…its Eric."

"Well, by the sound of your voice, I know it's not Fez or Michael. What's up?"

"How are you?" He had to be polite before asking a favor.

"Fine. How are you?" _Why was he being so courteous_?

"I need a favor."

_Ahh…the truth comes out_! "What kind of favor?"

Eric didn't exactly know how to ask until she called out his name. "Eric, speak or I'm hanging up."

"Sorry. I didn't know what to say. My job… Saturday, my job is having their annual Christmas party and I didn't go last year and well, this year…."

"Yes. But I have one condition."

"What?" _Did she just agree to go?_

"I said yes. But I have a condition. Would you like to know what it is?"

Eric was still speechless but didn't want her hanging up on him. "Yeah, sure what is it?"

"This Saturday was the day I go to the VA home to visit the widow's and wives. You have to come with me."

"I can do that!"

"You have to bring something to eat. I make cookies. Bring some cake or a dessert."

"Good. Great. What else?"

"Well, I just got out of the shower and I'm freezing so call me Wednesday and give me details. I work the evening shift on Thursday and Friday."

"Okay."

"Okay - until Wednesday then." She hung up the phone before he could say anything thing else. But she agreed to go! Eric was excited and then thought; _she just got out of the shower? Oh man!_

_*_

Eric felt extremely self conscious. He knew his dad liked to hang out at the Vet's house because frankly, old people flocked here. If he hadn't said anything to his Dad about this visit, then his mom might have only made one cake and not the cake and four dozen cookies. It looked like he was going to feed half of Point Place!

"Son, this is a great thing you are doing. Those men and women have fought for your freedom and I am proud of you." Red grinned.

"Er…thanks?"

When Kitty wasn't looking, Red added, "Is Jackie making you do this?"

"Yeah."

Red Forman smirked, "That's my girl!"

"Eric! The door's over here!" Jackie was holding the door open with her hip while Eric struggled to balance the cookies on top of the cake box. Seemingly from nowhere, Bear appeared and took the packages from Eric's hand. "Enapay, you may put your coat in that coat over there."

He smiled down at Jackie. "Ayashe, Anna and the ladies are beading in the next room. Bear turned and went back to his poker game. Eric glanced at his retreating back. "What did he call me? Enapay? What is that?"

Jackie laughed, "Enapay means _Appears Bravely_. It's like a compliment. Not like the one he gave your sister."

Eric chuckled, "I can think of a lot of things I'd call her! So what is her Indian name?"

"I hope I pronounce this right. Bear calls her Chu'mana. It means _Snake Maiden_. Good fit huh?"

Eric smiled. "Yeah, I like that. I'm brave and she's a snake. Pretty cool - so what do we do now?"

"Well, some of these veteran's have vision problems or they are lonely. Find someone and maybe read them a letter from home or chat about the news. Just keep a vet occupied for an hour. It'll strengthen your character. I'm going to visit with the ladies. They love my cookies."

Jackie steered Eric to the same room that Bear went into and Eric was frozen. These were _really_ old people! Some were Indian, some were in wheelchairs and some were missing limbs. _It'll strengthen your character. _Well, he didn't want to let Jackie down….

"Hi, I'm Eric Forman." He held out his hand to an older man in a wheelchair. The balding gray haired man looked up and shook Eric's hand. "Sit down young man; it hurts my neck to look up at tall people."

Someone shouted, "Hockey pucks are here!" And a small round object slid into the room crashing into wall with a loud bang. Bear grunted. "Ayashe makes hard cookies. We play hockey."

Eric snickered. Jackie probably had no clue that her homemade dessert was used for sports! He turned his attention back to the man sitting in front of him. "You might know my dad, Red Forman?"

"Ah…the poker cheat. I know him! My name is Charles. Red was in the Navy but I was a Marine - a damn fine one too. Tell me young Forman; do you have any military ambitions?"

"Well… Charles…no. I don't really want to fight in a war. I think there are more qualified people out there than me."

Charles replied. "I appreciate your honesty. At least you're not one of those pansy ass kids that pretend just to make me feel better about today's youth. What are you interests?"

"I have a deep respect for my elders and _The Force_. Also, I like working numbers."

Charles chuckled, "Ah, you are a Star Wars fan too. I tend to favor Ben Kenobi. Now he is a commanding character."

In a strange way, Eric found himself enjoying the conversation with Charles. He forgot he was in a VA home and forgot that Bear was keeping an eye on him. It was only when Jackie tapped him on the shoulder to leave did he realize how late it was. He shook Charles' hand and promised another visit in the not to distant future.

On the walk to the jeep, Jackie bumped him with her shoulder, "You can say it."

"Say what? Eric asked.

"You had a good time. Oh, and what time are you picking me up?"

Eric clapped his palm on his forehead. "The party! I almost forgot. It starts at seven." Jackie unlocked the door and Eric slid into the middle seat. "So what kind of girlfriend are you looking for at this party?" She turned the ignition and switched on the heater.

"What kind of girlfriend? I don't know what you mean."

Jackie smirked and shifted into reverse. Eric yelped and moved his legs out of the way. "You like doing that don't you?"

Her laughing eyes told him his answer. She shifted back into first. "Do you want a clingy breathy can't-stand-to-be-away-from-you kind of girlfriend? Or do you want me to be a kick ass don't-take-names sort of girl? I have a whole repertoire to choose from."

Eric smiled, "I knew you were talented. I need my work to think I've been with this girl for a while, not too clingy, but definitely likes to touch me….when appropriate of course."

"Of course." She laughed.

"You totally have to be believable or they'll know it's a scam. I hired this messenger service to call me everyday just so the guys would get off my back about getting married and crap."

"So this is a bunch of sorry married guys who are jealous of you because you're single?" Bartender Jackie asked.

"You are amazingly perceptive. That's it! They are jealous of me…can you make them more jealous? There are a couple of guys I would just like to have shut up once and for all."

Jackie shifted into second and let her hand linger on his thigh. "We can do this. You will be incredibly popular but the time the party's over."

Her hand was warm on his leg and the butterflies in his stomach were making him slightly nervous. When she shifted to third, he breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll pick you up at 6:45. Is that good?"

"What are you wearing?" She asked.

"Well, I only have my good suit."

"Wear a red tie so I can match a bit. We would look funny if you wear blue and I'm wearing orange. Know what I mean?"

Eric laughed. "Got it." Jackie pulled up in front of his apartment and he sighed. "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"Eric, do you trust me? We're going to slay them! They'll think Santa has arrived!"

He smiled, "Okay, I gotta get ready."

"Drive to my house, but we'll take my Mustang. I have better tires than yours. Not that there's anything wrong with your car…."

Eric laughed, "Your sleigh would look better too."

She winked, "You got it!"

*

Eric parked in the guest spot. This was the first time he was invited to her condo alone. He wished his apartment complex looked half as nice. There was smoke coming from her chimney and he knew it would be warm and cozy inside and wished he could just hang out with Jackie all night instead of going to an office party!

He knocked on the door and he could hear her say something and then she opened the door while sliding into an ankle boot. Her hands were attaching a rhinestone earring to her lobe. "Sorry, I'm almost ready. Come in."

Her red cocktail dress had candy canes stripes of black that matched her cute little spiky boots. Jackie Burkhart had some _nice_ legs! She clipped her hair back with two sparkly combs and turned around. "How do I look?"

Eric's mouth hung open like a fish. "Wow." She did a little twirl to show him she wasn't exposing too much. "So?"

He swallowed. 'Yes." His collar was tight. Jackie walked over and straightened the knot on his red tie. "Come here." She held his tie and led him over to a wall mirror. "Look at us."

He looked at their reflection in the mirror and wished he had a photo. They looked every inch of a happy couple. No, they looked fantastic and he wished they looked like that for real!

"Jackie...you look…real….great. You smell…nice."

She smiled, "You dress up good too Forman. Let's go impress your boss." She put the Mustang keys in his hand and reached for her coat. Eric mumbled, "Forget the boss, I'm impressed!"

*

Christmas music spilled out of the open warehouse door. Plastic reindeer were hung on the wall with Rudolph's nose blinking intermittently. There were some smokers sitting on office chairs wrapped up against the cold. Eric pulled into someone's spot and hurried around to open the passenger door. He held out his palm and she took his hand and rose regally from the car.

Heads at the entrance turned to watch this magical couple. Little shop boy Joe, recognized his old supervisor and whispered to a person standing near him. The face looked up as the snowflakes seemed to be falling unusually slow as the striking couple neared the door. It was Eric Forman and the beautiful mystery woman.

Eric noticed the people at the door watching them so he let his hand rest on the small of Jackie's back more for comfort and to remind himself that she was in on this with him. She smiled at the gesture and touched his cheek very aware that they were in the spotlight.

"Joe. I believe you've met my girlfriend…Jackie."

Joe held out a shaky hand. "H-hello." He was visibly nervous and Jackie thought it was cute. She left a pink lipstick kiss on his cheek. "Merry Christmas Joe." Then she slid her hand into Eric's and followed him into the familiar warehouse.

For Eric, it seemed like time had stopped and he was aware of every employee looking in his direction. This was not a time to get an attack of the nerves. Jackie stepped close and whispered, "Eric take off my coat really slow, they'll be watching me and not you."

Eric held the shoulders of her coat and she leisurely slid out one bare arm and then the other. While Ron from Printing and Mrs. Kleinpeter watched, Jackie leaned forward, bent her knee and kicked up her little boot as she kissed Eric on the cheek. Mrs. Kleinpeter clapped her hands, "Oh, when a girl lifts her foot like that it's so romantic!"

Ron looked at Fortunate Forman and wondered how he got so lucky to snag a beauty like that! Eric's girlfriend handed her coat to the assistant at the desk and wrapped a hand around Forman's elbow before walking into the party.

This was going to be interesting!

*


	18. Chapter 18 Office Party

**Author Note: **_The Newspaper Christmas party continues….._

*****

**Chapter 18** – Office Party

"Hello, I'm Jack Kline, Eric's supervisor." Mr. Kline eagerly held out his hand. Jackie touched his sweaty fingers and hesitantly shook his hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you." She replied.

Jack Kline looked at Eric like he just caught the trophy fish of the yacht club. "Forman, why don't you and your date join the accounting group back here by the punch bowl?"

Jackie tapped Eric's shoulder and whispered. "Taste it first. If it's spiked, I don't want any." He nodded his head and took her hand to weave her past the small groups of employees standing around gaping at Eric. Many pairs of eyes followed the black and red dress as it disappeared into the crowd.

Eric almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Debbie from Accounts Receivable and old Rich from the mailroom. Eric made proper introductions and pulled out a chair. Jackie looked at the stained plastic and there was no way her new dress was touching that nasty chair. She plopped down in Eric's lap. "The chair is gross." She whispered in his ear. "Plus this gives the impression that we are in a relationship."

She looked back to make sure he understood and he grinned. "I like the way you think."

Debbie, the shy accountant, pushed up her glasses. "We loved the Christmas Angel."

Jackie smiled. "Well, I like to keep _my_ Eric here on his toes. There's nothing worse than a predictable relationship!"

Eric chimed in, "Yeah, _my_ Jackie here is full of surprises." Mr. Kline wiped some sweat from his brow, "Well, it certainly was a treat! Eric I didn't know you were dating seriously."

Both Jackie and Eric feigned shock. Jackie looked at Eric who looked back equally in mock astonishment. "Gosh, Eric, how long have we known each other? I was a sophomore….:"

"I was a junior. Yeah, it's been quite a while." He smiled for mailroom Rich's benefit. Rich sighed. "Oh, remind me to introduce you to my wife. She's over there at the appetizer table loading up."

Mr. Kline was winding his wedding band around his finger. "Yeah, my wife is with her. So, Jackie…is that it?"

Jackie gave Eric a playful squeeze and watched Jack Kline's facial expression turn into one of remorse. This was a guy who was in a troubled marriage. "Yes, Jackie. And you are…Jack. Funny that we both have the same names."

She turned to Eric. "Sweetie, would you mind getting me a diet soda?" She slid off his lap and kissed his cheek. "You are too good to me!" Eric grinned and headed for the refreshment table. Bartender Jackie saw work to be done.

"Jack, you look like you need a friend." Jackie said sitting in Eric's chair.

Debbie and Mrs. Kleinpeter sat down – they wanted in on this conversation! "Rich, join us, you can benefit from this conversation." Rich's eyes got big but he pulled out a chair. Jackie started, "I can honestly say that I don't know the two of you, but when you talk about your wives, you sound so sad. Do you want to know why your girls are hanging by the snack table?"

Both men nodded. "Because they are screaming for your attention and you can't hear them. I would bet you twenty bucks that if you went over there….right now and asked your wife to dance, she would drop the food and be all over you like I am… with Eric."

Rich gasped. "Really? Margie's screaming for me?"

Jackie touched Rich's hand. "She's screaming for attention. She married you for a reason and you're not divorced…yet. There's still time to fix that." Jackie gave her attention to Kline. "All women want a man to appreciate them. I'll bet your wife spent extra time fixing herself up for this party didn't she?"

Jack looked sheepish, "Yes she did." Jackie pointed in the direction of the table. "Ask her to dance like it was your first date. Get the romance back in your marriage. You'll be a much happier man."

Rich and Kline both stood up. "I think I want to dance." Eric's boss declared. Rich brushed the crumbs off his shirt. "I want to dance too." Both men marched off in search of their wives. Jackie turned her attention to Debbie. "You are an attractive young lady, why aren't you dancing?"

Debbie pushed her glasses up on her nose. "No one asked me."

Jackie tsked-tsked. "Honey, it's 1985, you don't have to wait to be asked. Find a guy you like and ask him. Who are you interested in?"

Debbie's face turned red. "Well, I like Joe. He works in Circulation." Jackie remembered the young man she met coming in. She stood up and waved until she got Joe's attention. The young man ambled over nervously wringing his hands.

"Joe, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine and Eric's. This is Debbie and she works in accounting."

"Debbie this is Joe and I think he'd love to dance with you."

Joe's face turned red but he didn't want to embarrass himself. "Gee Debbie, I've seen you around but I didn't think you'd ever want to dance with me." Jackie took both their hands and joined them. "You two go dance… its Christmas!"

Slowly, clumsily, Debbie and Joe made their way to the dance floor and Mrs. Kleinpeter applauded. '"Honey, you have a way with people. I can see why Eric likes you so much."

"Well…Eric and I go way back."

"Diet drink for _my_ girlfriend." He leaned down and in a low voice that tickled her ear, whispered, "The punch is very spiked. I thought I was going to pass out!" Jackie giggled. "Thanks for checking."

"Where did everybody go?" Eric sat in is bosses abandoned chair. Mrs. Kleinpeter piped up. "Your girlfriend got Joe and Debbie dancing, repaired Jack's marriage and got Rich to get his wife away from the snack table. What a wonderful girl you have there."

Eric grinned. "Yeah, she is special all right!" Eric saw Ron veering his way and scooted seat closer to Jackie. He laid an arm over her shoulder and murmured, "Loser alert."

Ron slid into an empty chair. "So Forman, this is the mystery woman, eh?"

Eric smiled. "Yep. This is Jackie. Jackie this is Ron. I used to work with him in the warehouse."

Ron looked Jackie up and down and smiled a smarmy grin. "So…Jackie…I don't know how much money Eric makes upstairs, but I'm pretty loaded. I got a house in Kenosha and a cabin in Colorado."

Jackie faked a sneeze. Eric gave her a napkin. Ron continued, '"So if you ever get tired of Forman here I have an extra bedroom in my penthouse."

Jackie faked another sneeze. "Gosh you have to excuse me. I'm allergic to bullshit. Eric, let's dance."

Eric looked at the shocked expression on his coworker's face and nearly ran laughing to the dance floor. He swung her into his arms while the Beach Boys sang _Little Saint Nick_. "God Jackie that was priceless! Did you see the look on his face?"

Jackie smiled, "I can spot those guys from a mile away. That cheap gold chain gave it away. I'm just glad he's not your boss." Eric twirled her out and spun her back. "I think you fixed my boss. I didn't know he was broken…but thanks."

"You're very welcome. I don't want to make you nervous but we are being watched by everyone. You better fake kiss me."

Eric moved one hand to the back of her neck, lightly stroking her jaw. She looked up at the unexpected gentle caress. They moved closer until the distance between their lips was blurred and Eric just went for it. He slanted his head and teased her lips with his tongue. He could feel her arms wrapping around his neck, her fingers in his hair. The chaste kiss turned hot and sweet and tasted like her soda. Eric wrapped an arm around her waist and they swayed together as the music changed to _Silver Bells_.

Jackie loved how Eric's hand was rubbing circles on her back and his mouth was soft and warm and she didn't feel the awkwardness of the kiss from last time. He was gentle and sexy and she liked it very much. He took her hand and swung her out bringing her back for a second kiss. Smiling against his mouth she said, "Maybe we should check out your window office…just to create an illusion…"

Eric cupped her cheeks. "You are the smartest person I know. I would love to duck out of all these people. I feel like we're on display."

"I know! Let's get some peace and quiet." Eric took her hand and led her through the dancing throng and to the elevators. There were some looky-loos that started whispering as Jackie and Eric slipped into the elevator for the third floor.

The doors whisked closed silently and Eric breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, if you hadn't been so good out there I might have ran back home in two seconds."

"Oh, I think you did pretty well for a pretend boyfriend!" she said leaning back against the silver walls. The elevator came to a stop and slid open. They were privy to the Company secretary and the copy repairman French kissing on someone's desk. Eric grabbed Jackie's hand and they stealthily crept out of the two lovers' line of sight to hurry down the hall to Eric's office.

He reached in for his key and unlocked the door. She exclaimed, "Oh Eric, this is so much nicer than that warehouse!" Jackie walked over to the window and looked out at the falling snow. "They could have given you a bigger window,"

Eric walked over to stand beside her. "Thank you for showing up. I dread these parties. Everybody is kissing everybody's ass and on Monday, they're all embarrassed or hung-over."

Jackie laughed. "You are lucky you're sober! There's going to be a lot of people calling in sick on Monday. So, what do you do up here all day?"

*

They chatted for a little while or until they figured everyone downstairs was too intoxicated to notice they hadn't been at the party. Jackie looked at her reflection in the window.

"Eric, we have to look messed up."

"What do you mean? I think we look fine."

Jackie laughed, "No silly boy. Some people are going to _know_ we came upstairs so mess up my clothes a little and I'll leave some lipstick on your collar."

"Oh. OH! That kind of messed up."

Jackie stepped in front of him. "Pull on part of my dress in the back so the ribbon is skewed." Eric reached around and tugged on the silky band at her waist. While he did that, Jackie pulled some of his shirt out of his pants. "Bend down."

Eric did and Jackie left a kiss on the white collar of his shirt but then she kissed his neck, his ear and roamed around to his lips. She spoke between kisses. "We-have-to-make-your-lips-look-swollen." Eric didn't mind. They could play act like this all night! He held her jaw, "You too." Eric nibbled on her lower lip and pulled the sparkling combs from her hair. The dark brown locks fell over his hands and felt like silk. "Jackie I may have to kiss you for real."

"Okay."

_Was she joking?_ He didn't care – Jackie was like a red and black striped candy cane that he wanted to taste her. Her arms were soft under his hands and she pressed herself against him. One of her hands was gripping his shirt and the other was touching his jaw. Eric lowered his head and pressed his lips against the side of her mouth.

She smiled, "Tease."

Eric chuckled, "Just getting started."

Jackie's heart was racing a million beats a minute and she could feel herself getting shy. He was so tender! And he had such busy hands! His arms were wrapped around her shoulders crushing her against his chest. Her head fell back against his arms and he lowered his lips to hers. He stole that kiss and then another as she melted against him.

Eric had been waiting all night to put his face in her soft hair. He kissed the column of her throat and dragged his teeth along the shell of her tiny ear – she gasped in surprise. Jackie touched his jaw and brought his lips back to hers. "Whiskers! You're going to give me razor burn!"

Eric laughed and rubbed his face against her cheek. "Just making you look a little more messed up." She laughed and pulled her face away – her eyes glowing. "You are good! You are almost too good."

Eric picked up her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers. "Let's ditch this party. I'd rather watch movies at your house."

Touched, she said, "Really? I'd rather do that too! We can light the fire, drink cocoa and replay Star Wars – this time I'll take a nap."

"I was drunk." He laughed. "But yeah, let's get some cocoa and leave this den of iniquity."

In the elevator, Jackie loosened the knot on Eric's tie and mussed up his hair. She wrapped a leg around his as the door slid open. There was a crowd that saw that little clinch and mouths fell open. Jackie said in a loud whisper, "Oops! We better leave."

Eric saw Ron's shocked expression and inwardly chuckled. "Sure babe. Let's go home." Jackie grabbed Eric's hand and led him out of the elevator making a wide circle around the Print manager. Eric looked back with an apologetic expression. "Sorry Ron, she wants to take me home. What would you do?"

Jackie grabbed her coat and tried not to giggle. Eric helped her slid into the sleeves and once they were ready, he took her hand and they hurried out the door. Once outside the pair started laughing.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Eric had a belly laugh going. "Ron was speechless and that man is never speechless! Oh what a night!"

*

Eric pulled up in front of Jackie's garage and she hit the remote. The door raised and Eric coasted in. It was dry and warm and he wished he had a garage to keep his car in. The Jeep sat in beside the Mustang like a sentry. Jackie unlocked her kitchen door and shrugged off her coat, hanging it on a hook inside the laundry room.

The house smelled like vanilla and pine. She flipped on a few lights and asked Eric to start a fire. "I'll make the cocoa. It should warm up pretty quickly." She kicked off her boots and padded to the cupboard to get cups and spoons. Eric crouched near the hearth and stacked a couple of logs.

"I can't believe I passed out during Star Wars. I must have been really tired."

She laughed from the kitchen. "I told you – you were really drunk!" The logs caught fire quickly and Eric pulled the screen closed so the sparks wouldn't fly out. Jackie set the hot chocolate on the coffee table and turned on the TV. "So you don't think we left too early do you?"

Eric looked at his watch. "It's only 10:30. I think we stayed long enough. Where's your tape?"

Jackie sat down tucking her legs under her and pointed to the video on top of the mantel. "I rewound it so you'll have to watch it from the beginning."

Eric grinned. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

Jackie laughed, "Well, I can't get enough R2D2. Hold me back!" He chuckled, "You are the only girl who would say that! Scoot over."

"Hey, I'm at the end, you scoot over." Eric fell back against the middle cushion and sipped his drink while the movie began. The pair fell into a companionable silence and enjoyed the movie.

*

Two hours and two cups of cocoa later, the movie wrapped up. Jackie stretched and collected the dishes. Eric yawned, "This was a much better after party."

Jackie laughed from the kitchen. '"You call this an after party? You sound domesticated!" Eric leaned against the doorframe. "Well, I'm a simple guy and dressing up for a bunch of yahoos I work with was – well it was like going to work. This was just better."

Jackie rinsed the dishes and put the cups in the strainer. "Are you hungry?"

Eric gazed at Jackie and could totally imagine spending every night watching her rinse a cup. She was completely natural and despite all of the make up and sexy clothes, she exuded this innate sense of femininity steeled with confidence. He was in her domain and she was the queen.

"Eric? Why are you looking at me so funny?"

Eric didn't realize he had been staring. He ducked out to the living room. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how late it was."

Jackie went to fetch his coat from the laundry room. "Yeah, we're supposed to get six more inches of snow tonight. You may want to get home before the roads are closed."

She walked him to the door and unbolted the lock. "Hey, I had a good time. I'm glad I went."

Eric smiled, "I wanted to tell you that I had a great day from the VA home up to and including the fake date. We totally convinced my boss. Thank you." Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Thank you."

Jackie could feel her heart twisting and wished the night would last forever but she and Eric weren't at a place yet where that could happen. She smiled and opened the door. "Good night Eric." She said softly.

Eric returned her smile and pulled his jacket collar closed and jogged to his car. She closed the door and went to put out the fire. A long hot bubble bath and she could get into her soft bed. That sounded like the perfect end to the perfect day.

She was surprised to hear the doorbell ringing. She looked out the peephole and Eric was shivering in the snow. Jackie quickly opened the door. "What happened?"

He came in rubbing his hands together. "Two cars are blocking me in and I don't think they plan on leaving. Is it cool if I sleep on your sofa?"

*


	19. Chapter 19 Snowed In

**Author Note: **_What a long night! Short but fluffy..._

*****

**Chapter 19** – Snowed In

"…_Two cars are blocking me in and I don't think they plan on leaving. Is it cool if I sleep on your sofa?"_

Jackie creased her brow. "No - it's not."

Eric looked confused. "No? Can I ask why?" She tilted her head to the side slightly and studied his baffled expression. Couldn't he tell she was kidding? Jackie frogged him on the arm. "I'm joking."

"I'm freezing!"

"Well get inside, you're making my house cold!" She opened the door wider and Eric nearly ran to get inside. "Follow me. I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch. You can have the guest bedroom."

Eric followed her up the stairs liking the view from a few steps behind. She opened the door to the room Kelso and Brooke had slept in the previous week. "If you look in the closet you'll probably find a clean tee shirt that Michael or Fez left behind. There's a thermostat by the bed if you get too cold."

Eric looked at the comfy bed with envy. The comforter was snowy clean and the pillows looked softer than any he had at his house. This bed said, "Sleep with me!"

Jackie turned to go. "This is the guest bathroom; I only ask you clean up after yourself okay?" Eric stood in the bedroom doorway. "I got it. And Jackie?"

She turned back, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for not kicking me out in the snow. I know I'm not deserving…yet." He added with a little smile.

Her eyes softened. It was like Eric was breaking down her walls one at a time. The walls she built to keep everyone out. She smiled and went down the steps to lock up the house and turn out the lights. He sure could be a charmer – she needed to be more aware of that. But then that was part of the Forman gift.

Eric could hear Jackie moving around downstairs. He smiled. She really could have told him to call a cab or sleep in his car. She gave him the guest room and it was a great room at that. He was sitting on the edge of the bed taking off his socks and the thick carpet felt good under his feet. All he needed to do was wash his face and he could probably sleep for days. He should do something nice to thank her.

*

Jackie woke up and stretched. She had a great night's sleep and the house was quiet. She padded to the window and everything in the driveway was covered in snow. She could barely make out the blue front door of the condo across the court from her. She couldn't see anybody's cars; just mounds of snow in the parking lot.

Shivering, Jackie jumped back into bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. She could stay bundled in bed like this all day! There was a knock at her door and she realized she nearly forgot she wasn't alone.

The knob turned and Eric stuck his head in. "I heard you moving around." He saw she was back in bed and it looked like a little cloud of comfort. "I brought you some breakfast."

She sat up as he nudged the door open with his foot and entered carrying a tray with steaming coffee. "You made me breakfast?" she asked in amazement. Eric smiled. He was wearing one of Fez's Candy Man tee shirts and a pair of Michael's sweatpants.

"I don't know if you like oatmeal and toast…but the coffee is definitely good." He promised. Jackie sat up and tucked her pillows behind her back. "This was so nice of you." Eric set the tray on the bed and took the extra cup of coffee.

"I looked outside and my car has virtually disappeared. I'm hoping that I can dig it out in a few hours."

"Well, I can take you home in my Jeep. I've got snow tires on it." She offered. Eric chuckled. "Can you take me to work tomorrow also? I kind of need my car to get around."

"I have some salt and a couple of shovels. We'll dig you out and I'll find out who owns those other cars. They shouldn't have parked there." She brought a spoon of the buttery oatmeal to her lips. "Nice and warm." _And he sugared it the way she liked it!_

Eric looked lost in thought. How coincidental was it that he spent the entire day with Jackie and then got snowed in? Out of all the places in the world to get stuck, he was stuck in heaven. Her house was peaceful and quiet and had all the gadgets he wished he had in his apartment. Yet this two story paradise didn't belong to him and he didn't really belong in it. He was close but not there yet.

"Eric. You're daydreaming." Jackie touched his shoulder. "Where did you go?"

He looked at her sparkling eyes. "I was just thinking about stuff. Hey, talk to me for a while. We can't be good friends unless we know more about each other." He crawled to the head of the bed, slid under the warm blankets and swiped a pillow. Jackie started to argue but he pulled her to his chest. "I was freezing! I couldn't figure out your thermostat."

"So you thought crawling into bed with me would be a solution?"

Eric chuckled. "No... but you're warm…. and my feet are cold." He touched her toes with the balls of his feet and she shrieked. "Ice cubes! Stop that!" Eric laughed and pulled the warm covers up to his chest. "This is much nicer than the guest room."

Jackie pushed the covers back down. "I suppose, but I don't sleep in there. Are you trying to smother me or get warm?" He chuckled "Is it possible to do both?"

She swatted him the arm. "Not nice Eric. What did you want to talk about?"

Eric closed his eyes and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Tell me about your job. I mean I thought you were a chemist but now that I know the details, I have no idea of what you deal with everyday. You've seen my job. Share."

Jackie scooted a little closer so she could keep her head out of the blankets. "I work at On the Docks, which is a nightclub on the wharf in Kenosha."

"Hey, I've heard of that place. It's pretty expensive isn't it?"

Jackie grinned. "Well, you can say it's exclusive. If you don't mind spending a lot of money…then that's the club for you. If you're on a _budget_, there are other places to go drink."

"Oh, you are the _snob_ of the beer drinking establishments." He teased. Jackie pinched his arm. "No, I prefer to think that alcohol drinking is beauty in the eyes of the _beer holder_."

"That's corny." He said resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I know but it sounds cool. We get celebrities from time to time and all the rich people and boat owners hang out there because we're right on the water. It's a nice club."

"Well, I'm one of those guys on a budget so….."

"That's too bad. You'll never get to taste a _Beam Me Up Scotty_!" Eric pulled her into his lap. "A beaming me what?" Jackie laughed. "It's a smooth cocktail called _Beam Me Up Scotty_. It's a shot glass drink."

Eric tickled her ribs. "Quit messing with me."

Jackie squealed and pushed against his arms. "No seriously, it's a coffee liqueur, some Irish crème and crème de banane'. It's kind of exotic." Eric couldn't help but tickle her again. "So says you!"

Jackie squirmed and tried to escape but Eric pulled her back. "Okay, tell me what else I'm missing."

She looked up at his smiling face - his warm gaze making her heart thud. "Um…..you'll never get to try a _Panty Burner_." Eric grinned naughtily. "Really? What is a _Panty Burner_?"

She brushed her hair from her face. "You'd like this one. It has an almond liqueur, some hazelnut and Kaluha all blended and poured over ice. Warms you up fast – I make this one all the time."

"Okay chemist. Quit trying to make me spend the money I don't have on drinks I want. Tell me about your customers." Jackie relaxed in Eric's arms and told him some sordid stories about the kinds of customers that came in daily, weekly or monthly. He laughed at her descriptions and was charmed that she was such a good storyteller. While she talked, Eric felt like this was something they had done before. Just sitting together casually chatting, sharing thoughts…relating easily. He couldn't remember sitting in a bed with Donna unless it was right after sex and then it was _quick- get dressed_!

They had been relaxing for a couple hours before they heard a rumbling outside the window. Jackie threw back the covers and ran to look. "I guess my homeowners association called for back up. We have a snow plow out there."

Eric could have groaned. Now he had to dress and go dig out his car effectively ending the friendly conversation they were having. He slid out from the blankets and looked out the window. "I guess it's time for me to go home." She looked up and smiled. "It was a great morning. Thanks for the breakfast. Now shoo so I can get dressed!"

*

With the help of a neighbor boy, Jackie and Eric managed to shovel enough snow to get his car out of the parking spot. Eric slipped a five dollar bill to the kid and started his engine to warm up. 'It's like a refrigerator in here." He declared.

Jackie tucked her mittens in her coat pockets and rocked on her heels. "Watch out for those intersections they get a little dangerous."

Eric stepped away from his car and stood in front of his friend. "I had a great time last night. I think this will be a party they never forget."

Jackie looked up and smiled. "Well, now you're the big man on campus – I bet you get a better window office."

Eric tweaked her nose. "Thanks to you. Say…can we do this again sometime?"

"Do what? Get snowed in?" she teased.

"No silly girl. Go out – hang out together. I like you."

She grinned. "I like you too. I'll be seeing you next week as a matter of fact." Eric blinked. "You will?"

"Hello? It's your mom's famous Christmas dinner. Bear and I were invited."

"Oh. Okay – can I still see you separate from Bear? He kind of intimidates me."

Jackie laughed. "He's supposed to. Blame it on your dad. He set us up. I'm freezing and you have to go home!" She pulled his face down for a chaste kiss and ran back into her warm house.

Eric stood there for a minute taking a deep breath. He wasn't sure what to expect but it felt right. He felt ridiculously happy and sad at the same time. Jackie was bewitching him!

*


	20. Chapter 20 Dinner for Nine

**Author Note: **_A little fluff…a little angst….._

*****

**Chapter 20** – Dinner for Nine

Kitty was excited. Christmas morning was her favorite day of the year. Well, next to Thanksgiving or actually any day she had company and family to cook for. This holiday was a full house. Laurie was bringing Fez against Red's wishes, but Red conceded his daughter was an adult. Bear and Jackie were bringing Miss Susie, Bear's girlfriend. Steven and Eric were family so they had to be there. That would be dinner for nine!

Laurie and Fez arrived early to help Kitty cook. Red stayed in the living room watching the Rose parade on television. Hyde saw how busy the kitchen was and grabbed a beer and sat with Red. "Steven." Was all Red would say to acknowledge that he had company.

Hyde sat there blankly watching the television. The last time he was here, Jackie was looking pretty damn fine. Maybe this would be a good time to separate her from her Indian shadow. Enough time had passed that perhaps they could still be friends or something more. Laurie had bent his ear on his list of failed relationships.

There was some commotion in the kitchen. Red frowned but clicked off the parade and went to see what was going on. He pushed through the kitchen door and his old friend Bear was introducing a shy older Indian woman named Susie. Red grinned – Bear had a soft spot for the woman with the long thick plait of hair that hung down her back. Susie had warm brown eyes and she exuded a sense of calm. She would be a good match for his friend.

Kitty took Susie's arm and led her to the dining room. "The boys will talk so we can chat in here."

Hyde sat up straight when Bear and Red came back. Crap! The Indian wasn't a no-show as he hoped. "Steven, you remember my friend Bear."

Bear held out his hand, "Hello Segenam. I remember you from the last holiday dinner."

"Yeah, the name is _Steven_. Steven Hyde." He replied shaking the big paw in front of him. Red was grinning because he knew what the Indian name meant. _Lazy_. Bear had a knack for picking the right name for the kids.

"I'm gonna go see if I can help in the kitchen." Steven said just in case Red or Bear were wondering.

*

"C'mon I'll let you drive the Jeep on the way back." Jackie laughed. Eric gave her a half smile. "Now you're just trying to make me feel better." She smiled and pulled his hand towards the sliding glass door.

"Of course I am. And I did hit the potholes on purpose. How else would you know how great the tires are?"

"So you thought it was funny when my head hit the roof?"

Jackie giggled, "Well…not to be mean…but yeah." Eric smiled and reached out to tug a lock of her hair. She was beaming and he liked it when she smiled like that. "So my welfare wasn't the first thing on your mind."

Jackie walked backwards towards the glass. "You had the option of _holding_ the roll bar." Eric advanced menacingly and she squealed. "I'm joking!"

Eric pulled her into a hug and responded. "I thought the roll bar was going to protect me if the car rolled over." Jackie giggled furiously. "Stop trying to make me laugh!"

Hyde was standing by the sink when he saw his small ex-cheerleader leaning against the glass patio doors. What was Forman doing hugging her? This picture was all wrong. She was laughing and he was smiling. No, that wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. Where the hell was her bodyguard? Hyde had to paste on a fake smile as the laughing pair entered the kitchen.

"I swear, I will find _every_ single one on the way home." Eric promised. Jackie laughed, "I will show you how to _properly_ use the roll bar!" Jackie looked up and saw Steven watching her but she didn't waste a glance and instead saw Kitty coming back from the dining room.

"There you are. You two almost missed dinner!" Kitty chided good-naturedly. Eric put an arm over Jackie's shoulders. "Only because Missy here tried to kill me on the ride over!" He explained.

Jackie gave him an elbow to the ribs. "He's crying. Just ignore him Mrs. Forman. I am a very capable driver."

Kitty smiled. "Where are my hugs? Oh Steven, why don't you get your seat? Red and Bear are waiting."

Hyde watched as Jackie and Eric hugged Kitty and he felt invisible. He suddenly wished Samantha was with him - or somebody. He had no one and felt lonelier today than any other day. Laurie had Fez. That Indian had Miss Susie. Now it looked like Forman had his ex-girlfriend and the kicker was that she actually looked happy. The geek and the cheerleader – he never would have expected that pairing.

*

Fez passed the bowl of peas to Kitty. "Mrs. Forman, I would like to thank you for inviting me to this delicious feast. I loved the desserts from your last meal." Kitty took the bowl. "You're welcome? I think." Kitty scooped a spoonful onto her plate and passed the peas to Eric.

"Thanks mom. Laurie, how was your New York trip?" He asked passing the bowl to Jackie. Laurie sat up straighter in her chair. "Thank you little brother. Grooves is now the distributor of compact discs for the greater Kenosha area of Wisconsin. We got a contract!"

Red put down his fork. "Really? My little girl is accomplishing something. How about that Kitty?"

Kitty smiled at Red. "Well, we knew Laurie had some…extraordinary…talents. It's good to see them put to good use."

Hyde put an arm over the back of Laurie's chair. "Yeah, she had a pretty good _technique_ of convincing the record producers that our store would be a good investment."

Laurie smirked, "We also will be selling the CD players. W.B. gave me a raise."

Eric grinned, "I'm finally able to say I'm proud of my big sister." Eric squeezed Jackie's hand under the table. "Good for you Laurie."

Red was glad that both of his kids were succeeding. "I would just like to say that even though I don't like most of you during the year…I'm glad that we could all have a meal together. So after dinner while Bear and I are watching the game, no dumbass better try to bother us."

Miss Susie said something and Bear laughed. "Susie wanted to know what a dumbass was."

Bear replied, "Inteus." Susie laughed. Jackie looked at Bear. "That's not dumbass. What did you say?"

Bear tried not to smile. "It means _has no shame_ - which according to Red Forman means the same thing." Red nodded his head in agreement. Susie seemed happy with the definition.

Kitty was just delighted that all of her guests were eating all the food and everyone was chatting amicably and even Red seemed to be enjoying himself. It was like she finally got her Christmas wish. Her son and daughter weren't sniping with each other, Red had a friend and Eric's teenage friends were eating with the family just like the old days.

After the meal Laurie and Fez offered to help Kitty with the clean up. Kitty knew Fez had an ulterior motive, the dessert tray, but having Laurie volunteer to help was a surprise in itself. Eric stood up and tapped Bear on the shoulder. He said in a low voice, "I'm taking Jackie outside. I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't have to kill me later."

Bear grunted his approval. He liked this white boy. Eric grinned and pulled out Jackie's chair. Hyde used the opportunity to hurry out the other door and catch Jackie in the kitchen.

"I'm going to wash my hands; I'll be there in a second." Eric told her. She nodded, "Okay, I'll see if I can help your mom."

Hyde slipped into the busy kitchen and grabbed Jackie by the arm pulling her out of earshot of the others. In a low voice he said, "Hey, I wanted to talk to you." Jackie frowned and pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Yeah - Merry Christmas to you too. Don't touch me." She crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

Hyde rubbed the back of his neck. "I – I just wanted to see how you were doing. Haven't seen you since Thanksgiving and well I thought maybe we could go out for coffee…or something."

Her eyes were wary - _An invitation coming from the man who broke her heart over and over again? _"I really don't see that happening."

Hyde tried to touch her shoulder but she dodged his hand and stepped closer to the door. "Jackie…everyone deserves a second chance." He sincerely looked repentant. She saw Eric out of the corner of her eye and wanted this mess with Steven put behind her.

"You're right, everyone does deserve a second chance but Steven you are trying for a fourth or fifth. I got tired of chasing you and getting run over. Find your wife – ask her for a second chance. We're done here." Jackie brushed past him to take Eric's hand like it was a lifeline. Eric smiled at her and she smiled back.

Hyde turned to face his old friend. "Well Eric, looks like you're the better man."

Eric frowned. "Better than what?" _What did he say to Jackie_? She was clutching his hand so tightly.

Hyde shrugged, "I wish you luck. I hope she's worth it." Hyde strode into the living room without looking back. Eric glanced down and saw Jackie's eyes were wet with unshed tears. He scooped her into his arms. "That was not a nice thing to say on Christmas."

She didn't want to cry but Steven's little burn made it sound like she was some commodity to be traded or sold. _I hope she's worth it_. What an ass! Eric kissed the top of her head. "Let's get your coat and we'll go outside for some fresh air." Jackie nodded her head and was hesitant to let go of his hand.

It was cold but not snowing. Eric brushed snow from the patio chair and Jackie sat down bundled up in her coat. Eric sat down next to her. "What did he want?"

She wiped her eyes. "He wanted me to go out with him and give him a second chance. He doesn't really want me…he's just scared of being lonely."

Eric wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Well, he didn't need to be nasty to you. You want me to kick his ass?"

Jackie sniffed and then giggled, "Yes. No." She could envision a boxing match with Steven and Eric donning red gloves and swiping arms with each other. They were pretty evenly matched and would only knock each other out. "He's not worth it. I put my past with him behind me. I'm good with my life now. I'm only looking to the future."

"Well, speaking of the future… _If you change your mind, I'm the first in line…"_ Eric crooned. Jackie looked up at him like he was crazy. "_Honey I'm still free...Take a chance on me" _

She laughed and swatted at his chest. "Stop. You're ruining the song again!" Eric laid his head on her shoulder, "_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around." _He chuckled at his bad song rendition and said, "Really, when you start thinking about your future, I hope I'm still in it."

She smiled at him and touched her hand to his as if measuring the size of their fingers. His long fingers folded over to squeeze her. He never felt so much from a simple innocent touch of palm to palm. "You already are." She said softly.

*


	21. Chapter 21 Christmas Gifts

**Author Note: **_All fluffy goodness and yummy stuff…._

*****

**Chapter 21** – _Christmas Gifts_

_"Really, when you start thinking about your future, I hope I'm still in it."_

"_You already are."_

Jackie looked up at him with those beautiful eyes, still moist but unwavering and he felt his body start to shiver in anticipation. Eric needed to kiss her and her pink lips looked so wonderful. He slowly brushed his lips on hers and he could feel her tremble – this was like their first _real_ kiss. The one he wanted where there was no competition or games…just a kiss that spoke volumes._  
_

He pulled away to look at her face, her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her eyes to his, her hand reaching up to hold his face and she kissed him back. It wasn't a tongue kiss or something blatantly bold but sweet and endearing and Eric could feel his heart melting. This moment in the cold winter chill of Christmas marked a turning point in how he felt about Jackie. He was falling in love.

Kitty opened the sliding doors. "Okay you two…I have presents!" Then she saw that she had just caught them in an intimate moment. Her heart swelled – _how adorable!_ "Now come in out of the cold!"

Eric could feel his face get hot at getting caught by his mom. Jackie blushed and squeezed his hand. "Oops - busted!"

"Yep. My mom has this uncanny sense of timing." Eric looked at his mother smiling through the glass door. He waved and smiled back. "Shall we?"

"Oh, I have gifts in the car. Help me get them?" Eric smiled, "There's nothing I'd like better."

*

Kitty handed out five boxes – all the same size to Red, Hyde, Eric, Steven and Fez. Her eyes were bright with excitement and she was just bubbling. "This is a gift I made with my own hands and I want all of you to open it at the same time."

Red looked at his wife like she was off her rocker. But then he also knew if he didn't play along, he would pay later.

"On… three. One. Two. Three!" Kitty sat on the couch and watched as the boys opened their gift. Eric opened the silver box and pulled out – a belt. A homemade beaded belt.

"Hey look…Mom made me a _belt_." He said wryly.

Red held his beaded belt like it was a snake. "Gee Kitty. This is swell." Kitty clapped her hands. "Ahahahaha. I know! I put your Indian names on it."

Fez looked at his. "What is _Wilu?_" Miss Susie started laughing and Bear explained. "Wilu means _chicken hawk squawking_."

Red started to chuckle. His belt had CHIEF beaded into it. He would never wear it in public, but he appreciated the thought and effort Kitty had put into his. Hyde didn't want to know what his Indian name was but thanked Kitty for the belt.

Jackie handed a box to Fez and waited for him to open it. He could smell it before the ribbon was off. He grinned and tore the paper. "A gingerbread house! Oh, all the candy. Oh Jackie, this is the best present ever. I can look at it or eat it. I choose to eat it!"

Jackie handed a present to Kitty and Red. Kitty smiled, "Sweetie, you didn't have to bring a present." Red smirked, "Yes she did." He tore off the wrapper to find a new leather wallet.

"Now this is a nice gift." He smiled. He opened the wallet to find two gift certificates tucked inside. He leaned over and showed Kitty. She gasped, "Longhorn Larry's? Oh my!"

Kitty tore the wrapping from her gift. "An angora sweater? Oh honey…you spent too much on this. I love it!" Kitty slid her arms into the soft furry material and sighed. This was a luxury.

Jackie smiled – she was glad they liked her gifts. Eric poked her in the ribs and whispered, "Where's my present?" She turned her head and smirked, "I left it at my house. You'll have to take me home to see what it is."

He bumped her shoulder, "Is it what I think it is?"

"Probably not…but you'll like it anyways."

Eric happened to notice that Hyde chose that moment to leave the table. Was there going to be trouble brewing? Fez was busy handing out bags of assorted candies when Bear gifted the foreign boy with a new kind of candy.

"We make this on the reservation." Bear informed the brown boy. Fez looked at the odd shaped candy. He snapped off a piece of the amber colored candy and tasted it. "This is good! It smells like breakfast!"

Bear laughed. "It's made with maple syrup we get from the tree. Very sweet."

Fez grinned. "I'm eating a tree!"

Bear stood up. "Miss Kitty, Susie and I must leave but we thank you for the dinner. It was delightful."

Kitty smiled. "You are welcome and I hope you – both of you come back soon." Bear dropped a kiss on Jackie's head. "Ayesha… I will see you at work on Monday."

"Thanks Bear – tell Anna I said Merry Christmas."

Fez stood up. "Wait one minute... _chicken hawk squawking?"_ He looked indignant. "My Indian name is that?" Jackie bit her cheek so she wouldn't start laughing.

Eric spoke up, "Fez, your name is bold. You are doing something. My name means _Appears bravely_. Would you like to trade?"

Fez thought about it. "Nah, chickens can hurt you with their beaks. I think I'm good with that."

*

Eric was excited. This was his first time driving the Jeep. He hurried Jackie up into the cab and waited while she buckled in. He smiled as he turned on the ignition and the engine roared to life. He also liked the fact that it was Jackie's turn to sit in the middle.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" She asked skeptically. Eric smirked, "Don't you trust me?"

She grinned, "I don't know if you're going to try and repay me for the pothole ride over."

Eric shifted into reverse, his hand hovering near her thigh. She caught her breath and thought that was a pretty sexy maneuver too! Eric looked at his hand and the proximity it was to her leg. "I'm just going to enjoy the trip." He smiled.

The car reversed out of the Forman's driveway and went over the curb narrowly missing the mailbox. Eric shifted into neutral and said, "I meant to do that." Jackie giggled. He shifted into first and started the first leg of the short ride to Jackie's condo.

After he shifted into second, Eric patted her knee and left his hand where it was. The warmth of his fingers spread delicious shivers through her and she missed it when he shifted into third. The ride wasn't nearly as bumpy as Jackie made it out to be and soon they were rolling into her garage.

Eric took her hand and helped her slide out of the driver's side door. "I think I like the Jeep more than your Mustang." He confessed. She grinned, "I guess it's my turn to drive your Honda." She unlocked the kitchen door and was glad she left the heater turned on.

Eric followed her in and shrugged out of his coat. "Did you know my mom was making belts for Christmas?"

"Nope, but it was thoughtful of her to go through all the trouble to do it. I had a very nice time with the exception of one dumbass." She dropped her keys on the kitchen counter and picked up some gifts from the dining table.

"These are for you." She sat on the sofa and patted the cushion next to her. Eric smiled he hadn't really expected a gift much less a couple. They were relatively light and didn't rattle when he shook them.

Jackie admitted, "I didn't know what to get you but I figured you could always use them."

Eric opened the larger box and was surprised to find pillows stuffed inside. Jackie smiled, "They're feather pillows - nice and soft and very comfortable." He smiled warily. _Who gives pillows as a gift?_ Eric opened the next box to find a couple pair of pants, some new tee shirts and some boxers.

"What, you don't like the way I dress?" he pretended to be insulted. Jackie didn't fall for his ploy. "No, those are for when you spend the night _here_." Eric blinked. _Did she say what he thought she said?_ "Excuse me?"

She suddenly felt shy again. Where did aggressive Bartender Jackie go? "Well…I thought that if you were going to…hang out with me…._maybe_ spending the night…then you would have something to wear. I mean you looked totally ridiculous in Michael's sweatpants and Fez's tee-shirt."

Eric smiled softly. "Is that an invitation?" Jackie looked flustered. "It could be. I mean when I have the group over…you don't have…you wouldn't…" Eric lifted his hands to frame her face and dip his fingers into her hair. Her words were swallowed in the light kiss he pressed to her mouth. He looked at her colored eyes for some kind of sign that she wanted another kiss just as much as he did.

She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto the couch wanting the kiss to last as long as possible. The pillows and clothes tumbled to the floor as Eric stretched out beside her on the sofa. All of the butterflies and trembling hands came back when he stroked her jaw. She felt like those green eyes were staring into her soul and when he whispered something into her hair the huskiness of his voice sent shivers down her spine.

Eric knew this night could end badly if he didn't stop now. She was right, they weren't ready _yet_ but they were on their way to ready. He planted a smacking kiss that ended with a pop! "I have to go home…For both our sakes." He said as he pulled her back up.

"Thank you?" Jackie didn't know what to say – her head was still dizzy and she knew she was terribly infatuated with Eric at that moment. She wanted him to stay and keep kissing her like that all night long but she regretted that he was right. He did need to go home…it was too soon for the next step. She appreciated that he respected her that much.

Eric rubbed her arms. "Thank you for the gifts." She looked up totally forgetting why he was here. "Walk me to the door?"

She nodded and unbolted the front door. There were three cars blocking him in. Jackie walked out to see which neighbor was having a party and all lights were out. It seemed as if everyone had called it a night.

Eric shrugged. "Maybe tonight would be a good night to test out those pillows in the guest room…."

Jackie smiled. He was so freaking sweet! "I guess it couldn't hurt. You might have a better opinion of my guest bed this time."

Eric wrapped an arm around her shivering shoulders. "Let's crank that thermostat up high tonight okay?" She smiled, "I'll even show you how to work it."

*

Eric rolled over and looked at the clock. It was almost 1:30 in the morning and he couldn't go to sleep. The pillows were perfect; the boxers fit like a glove…the house was quiet… but his mind kept replaying that perfect kiss on his parent's patio. It was just a soft sweet kiss and he could feel like she had his heart in her hands. The feeling was new to him – to so willingly give his heart and not expect anything in return.

"Jackie, scoot over." He whispered. She brushed the hair out of her mouth, "Eric? Is everything okay?" He slid into the warm covers with her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's okay now. I couldn't sleep."

She yawned and snuggled into his chest. Within minutes she was fast asleep again. Eric closed his eyes – this felt right. He didn't need anything but this feeling of closeness. It just felt good to hold her in his arms and lie in her big bed. He fell asleep with the warmth of her body molding next to his.

*


	22. Chapter 22 Party Plans

**Author Note: **_All of my favorite readers inspired me to post two chapters in one day! Thanks for reviewing….The year is winding down………………_

*****

**Chapter 22** – Party Plans

Eric woke up to the ringing of the telephone. Half asleep, he reached over for the receiver and it felt strange in his hands. "Hello?"

"Who's this? Eric? What are you doing answering Jackie's phone this early in the morning? OH!"

"Fez, is that you?" Eric sat up. This wasn't his phone. He was in Jackie's bed and she was sleeping quietly beside him. Eric whispered, "Fez, what do you want?"

Fez laughed, "Oh, I'm gonna tell. Hey Kelso guess what!"

"FEZ!" Eric whispered loudly into the receiver. Fez was a dead man. Fez came back to the phone laughing. "BURN! No seriously, what are you doing there?"

Eric swiped his hand over his face. "My car was blocked in. I spent the night. In the guest room."

"Oh-no-you-didn't! Fez knows the upstairs phone is in Jackie's bedroom. Did you _do it_?"

Jackie rolled over and saw Eric was talking on the phone. She smiled lazily and stretched. "Who are you talking to?"

Eric held his hand over the receiver, "its Fez. He thinks we _did it_." Jackie laughed, "Give me the phone." Eric scooted back down into the warm covers while Jackie leaned his chest to talk on the phone.

"Good morning Fez. Yes we did it. We did it all night long." Jackie hung up the telephone. Eric looked shocked. "You shouldn't have told him that. He's going to tell everyone."

Jackie smiled. "Good morning Eric. We slept all night. That's all we did. Anything else is just his imagination." Eric rolled her over onto the mattress. "You know what I mean. Fez has a pretty good imagination."

"And we are completely innocent. Well, you did come to my bed so there's that…."

Eric tickled her ribs. "….and you couldn't sleep in the big house all alone." She laughed. "No fair tickling!"

Eric chuckled. "You are going to get me in trouble." He threw the covers over the side of the bed. "I'm going to use your shower. I have a wardrobe here now. Thank you Missy."

"You're very welcome sir. The towels are in the closet behind the door."

*

More messages. Eric used to look forward to coming home to see the answering machine lit up like a Christmas tree but not anymore. He put his bag of groceries away and clicked on the TV. His apartment seemed so sterile – it was like a way station until he reached his destination. He clicked on the machine.

"_Forman…. It's Hyde. Crap. I hate answering machines. I was calling to talk to you about last night but since it's after midnight and your car wasn't home and now you're not answering so I can only guess where you're sleeping._

_I don't want this thing you think you have going on with Jackie to ruin our friendship. Call me. I'll be home or at the store."_

Delete.

*

Jackie leaned on the counter looking out at the crowd. The men felt generous and the women were beautiful. Whiskey and bourbon was the top seller of the afternoon. Rafe was counting the 20's in a wad of bills he pulled out of his pocket. "Jackie, I'm going to need you on New Year's Eve. Is that going to be a problem?"

She was mesmerized by the prism of colors flashing from some rich mistress's bracelet that seemed to be dripping diamonds. There were ruby necklaces and sapphire earrings. It was like a bar set in the middle of Tiffany's jewelry store.

"Jackie? Earth to Jackie!" Rafe rapped his knuckles on the bar. She jerked her head around. "I'm sorry I was daydreaming."

Rafe smiled. "I said I need you to work the New Year's Eve shift."

Jackie bit her lip. "I had plans." She was going to ring in 1986 with Michael and Brooke and hopefully Eric. Fez made tentative plans to be with Laurie. Rafe shrugged. "It's a big night for the club. If you were going to be with friends, why not invite them here? I'll make money and they can join the party."

Jackie thought that Brooke would love dressing up and rubbing elbows with rich and famous. Rafe was kind of sweet on her best friend. Michael would enjoy showing off. What about Eric…. She turned to her boss. "I'll work, but I need reservations nearby to put up my friends. They are going to be too toasted to drive."

Rafe grinned. "Not a problem. I'll have my limo drive them to the Wayside Hotel. It's right on the water and I have a couple of rooms already paid courtesy of the manager. Good. I'm renting a huge projection TV to watch the ball drop in Times Square. Maggie's getting streamers and hats and we'll have balloons and confetti drop from the ceiling."

Jackie grinned. "Pete is going to hate the clean up." Rafe waved his hand in dismissal. "Pete gets paid plenty to sweep a floor. Now, I have to go count my money. Call your friends and change your plans for New Years Eve."

Jackie saluted, "You got it boss." She wiped down the counter as Rafe walked towards his office. Her denim jacketed customer David straddled a stool. "JB - three shots of the usual."

Jackie grinned and poured his Jim Beam. "Haven't seen you around lately David. Every thing good?" He ran his hand through his straggly hair. "No, but it's getting better. You have inspired me."

Curious, Jackie leaned her hip against the counter while rinsed glasses. "How have I, the lowly bartender, inspired you?"

David grinned. "Did I tell you I build boats?" He looked at the pretty bartender to see if she recognized him at all. Nope – she was unaware of his celebrity – good.

"Never met a boat builder before…but then this club is right on the water…who would've thought that a sailor would come here for a drink?" she teased.

David laughed. "Well, this bar does have the smoothest whiskey. Now that my divorce is officially on the way, I've been able to focus on my newest project."

Maggie came by with her tray. "Excuse me." She looked at the bedraggled customer. "JB, I need three Kamikazes and a Bloody Mary." She left her tray and Jackie started making the drinks letting David talk. This was the most he ever had to say since he started coming in.

"I'm going to make a wild guess that your new project is a boat?"

David laughed. "It's a conceptual boat. If other manufacturers like my design – this will be the boat of the future. I'm trying to add features to it that will be popular in the future."

Jackie thought about Laurie Forman's CD venture. "David, I think I can introduce you to someone that can steer you in a musical direction." She saw his eyebrow lift. "I mean you need a stereo don't you? I think that in the middle of the ocean, there won't be too many radio signals…."

David grinned. "You are a smart bartender." Jackie scribbled Laurie's name and the phone number to Grooves (that she never forgot) on the back of a napkin. "She's the sister of a friend of mine. She looks like a slut but she's got good business sense." David downed the other two shots and laid his tip on the bar. Then as always, he left the bar.

*

Eric came home and saw the message light blinking. He was really beginning to dread this activity. He pressed the button.

"_Hey…this is Casey…I got a new name for you. For-score and seven years ago! No seriously, Forman… I need a red headed date for New Years Eve. Have you got in touch with Donna…?" _

Click. Eric deleted the message. This was ridiculous.

"_Eric, this is Brooke. Michael and I want you to come to dinner on Wednesday. Jackie called me with exciting news and will only share it if you come over. She'll be by after her shift ends so if you could be here by 6:00-ish…I'll be making lasagna. Call me."_

Now that was a good message!

*

Fez parked in the driveway and hurried to the door. Kelso grinned and punched him in the arm. "You said you couldn't make it."

Fez smiled. "I have a secret."

Kelso's eyes got big. "Tell me. I haven't heard a secret since…I don't know…..in a long time!" Brooke came into the living room. "Fez, I'm glad you made it." She gave her brown friend a hug and continued on into the kitchen.

Kelso pulled him down to the sofa. "Spill the beans. It better be awesome because now I'm all excited."

Fez smirked. "You are always excited. Seriously! How do you stay that way?"

"FEZ!" Michael was getting impatient. Fez frowned and then smiled slyly. "I know someone who's _do-ing it_."

"Doing what?" Kelso asked.

Fez groaned. "It. Doing it man. Think about it."

Kelso was confused. "It could mean anything. What am I thinking about?"

Fez threw his hands in the air. "Okay, listen. I called Jackie's house the morning after Christmas because I wanted to thank her and guess who answered the phone."

"Oh! Doing _it._ Ha ha – now I know what you're talking about. Wait – what? Somebody's doing _it_ with Jackie? Who?" Kelso was practically salivating for a juicy burn.

"Eric answered the phone."

"Pfft. Big deal."

"No, it was the phone in her bedroom and she told me, in my ear – she said _Fez…Yes we did it. We did it all night long_."

Kelso fell back against the couch. "Wow…I didn't know Forman had the _fortitude_. Oh, that's a new word I learned from Reader's Digest. Fort-it-tude."

Fez and Kelso had a newfound respect for Eric Forman. "She did say all night long…right?"

Brooke came back into the living room. "Michael, Jackie will be here in a couple of minutes. Can you knock some of that ice off the back steps so she doesn't slip?"

Kelso grinned. "Yeah, I got something to ask her." Fez nodded knowingly but for a different reason. "Brooke looked suspicious. "What are you guys up to?"

"Well, hey – I've got to take care of that step!"

"Yeah, I've got to – go to the bathroom!" Both men left the room suspiciously fast. Brooke shook her head – they were certainly a pair!

*

Eric pulled into the driveway and parked behind the familiar red Jeep. He remembered their conversation that lasted late into the evening last night and chuckled, letting out a ridiculous happy sigh. Neither one of them wanted to be the first to hang up. Yeah, it was childish and silly but it made Eric feel tremendously happy and giddy. He couldn't wait to see Jackie again.

Apparently she felt the same way as she flew out of the backdoor and jumped into his arms nearly knocking him into the snowy hedge. She was laughing and hugged him. "I'm so glad you showed up!" Her booted legs were wrapped around his waist and he grabbed onto the mailbox so he wouldn't fall over.

"Well, if I known that this was the regular Kelso home greeting…I would've been here earlier!" He teased. Jackie laughed and popped a kiss on his mouth. He liked to watch her laugh. Her sparkling eyes and pink lips took his breath away. He wished he could be the kind of guy that made her look that happy all of the time. She dropped to the ground. "Let's go inside, it's freezing and be warned - Fez and Michael think we did it."

"Oh God, are they planning a burn?"

She laughed, "I don't know but they've been whispering since I got here." She looked at the front window where someone was apparently peeping and pretended to shoot them with her finger. She blew off the imaginary smoke and put her hand in her pocket. "I shot one!"

Brooke looked out the door. "Are you guys' crazy? Get in here – its freezing!" Jackie smirked, "Yes mom." She smiled impudently and grabbed Eric's hand leading him to the kitchen steps.

*

Dinner was over and the dishes were soaking in the sink. Brooke made hot chocolate while Kelso put Betsy in her room. Jackie waited until Michael came back to reveal her surprise.

"Okay. I have all of you here because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." She smiled at their confused expressions. "I have to work New Year's Eve…." There was some grumbling about party plans but Jackie continued, "…Rafe has given me permission to invite two couples to the '_Welcome 1986 Club Party'_ – and…it's formal…and all the Dom Perignon you can drink."

Brooke gasped. "Formal?" She was thinking of the gorgeous jersey dress she bought but hadn't worn. This would be perfect!

Kelso said, "Free booze?"

Jackie nodded. "Only the champagne – if one of you goons switches up to beer or something else, you have to pay for it."

Fez grumbled, "Yeah, it's expensive too!" He looked at Eric, "Who pays five bucks for a bottle of beer?"

Brooke sighed, "Champagne…" Jackie held up her hand to continue, "And…Rafe as booked a room at the Wayside Hotel on the beach so you can sleep off your hangover. He volunteered his limo service and the caviar and appetizers are on the house."

Kelso shouted, "AWESOME! Limo! Free booze! Food! Hotel bed! Woo-hoo!" Jackie looked at Fez, "There will be free dinner mints."

Fez rubbed his hands together. "Oh goody - candy for the foreigner!" Jackie looked at all the happy faces but Eric didn't look as pleased. "How formal?"

Brooke looked at the brown haired man, "Just rent a tuxedo for the night. Don't ruin potentially the best New Year's Eve party in Kenosha. Do you know how hard it is to get into On the Docks on a regular night?"

Eric looked at Jackie to see if Brooke was exaggerating. She smiled at Eric, "If the club wasn't packed and Bear liked the way you looked…you might get in. Now if you slipped Bear a hundred dollar bill…then you'd definitely get in!"

"How can you celebrate with us if you have to work?" he asked simply.

Jackie thought it was so sweet that he was concerned about her. "I'm sure that when you four are seated by the window watching the fireworks over Lake Michigan, I can sneak over and sit with you."

Kelso's eyes got big. "Awesome! Fireworks! Remember my idea for a firecracker suit?"

Fez nodded his head excitedly. "I thought it was an excellent idea."

Kelso shook his head, "No dude, I could seriously get hurt in that. That was a bad idea…but exploding fireworks….that's awesome."

Fez held up his hand. "Wait a minute. You said the invitation was for two couples. Kelso is going with Brooke. Who would be my date?"

Kelso laughed. "You get to go with Eric."

"No, I can't go with Eric because he's _doing it_ with Jackie." Fez argued.

Brooke interrupted. "Excuse me? What?" She looked at Eric who looked at Jackie who just laughed. "Fez, you are a troublemaker. Eric and I aren't _doing_ it…yet." She gave Eric an exaggerated wink and he could feel his face get red.

"The invitation is for only four people. So…do you want to be at the best party ever or what?"

*


	23. Chapter 23 Welcome to 1986

**Author Note: **_New Year's Eve is a __very__ long night……_

*****

**Chapter 23** – Welcome to 1986

Eric went straight to the Kelso's to get dressed. He didn't want to admit to himself that this was a big deal. This was the first time he'd been invited to Jackie's job. He knew where she worked and what she did but he never saw her in action. Then also he had never been at a party where the rich and famous converged for a celebration.

He managed to get the cummerbund attached and looked at his reflection in Betsy's bedroom mirror. He looked nervous. He felt nervous! The black leather shoes were shined and his hair was combed but he messed it up a bit because he knew Jackie liked it that way. Taking a deep breath he walked out into the living room.

"Okay, what do you think?" He asked Brooke and Kelso. He spread out his arms to the side and turned in a circle so they could see the entire tuxedo. Fez clapped his hands, "You look like a rich guy!"

Brooke stood up in her beautiful jersey dress. It was _very_ similar to the one Jackie wore a few weeks ago and she looked gorgeous in it. Brooke loosened the knot on his tie. "You want to go in there looking like you've worn this all day! You need to be relaxed because these people will snub you if you look anxious."

Brooke turned to Fez and Michael. "Boys - champagne only. If you mix your alcohols, you will be sick tomorrow. Remember, this is a once in a lifetime chance to see how the other half lives. If you screw it up for me I will make all of you sorry!"

She laughed at their shocked expressions. "Oh, sorry, I was practicing my _bitch_ personality just in case somebody gets snotty with me." The trio of men looked at her just a little uneasy. "Shall we go? Jackie said the good stuff starts around nine o'clock."

*

The parking lot beneath the wharf was filled with Jaguars and Bentleys, Porsche's and limousines. Kelso parked on the outskirts of all the beautiful cars. Eric had never been to this side of the city before because he was told that old fishing bums used to sleep on the beach. But, the wharf was lively, loud and filled with happy people. The foursome climbed the stairs to the landing where On the Docks sat at the end of the pier all lit up and inviting. Christmas lights were wrapped around large pilings and Lake Michigan lightly lapped the shores in the cold night breeze.

"God, isn't this beautiful?" Brooke asked humbly. "I feel like a princess!" Fez grinned. "Yeah, and you have three handsome body guards."

Eric smiled when he saw Bear manning the door to the club. The friends watched as he turned away group after group undesirable customers. Kelso got in line holding Brooke's hand excitedly. "Who do you think we'll meet tonight?"

"Jackie said they were trying to get Billy Joel to play the piano. I don't know but I think we'll have a great time!"

Slowly, they made their way to the front of the line and Bear recognized them immediately. Fez was impressed that someone actually made a tuxedo big enough for the Indian. He looked very classy.

"You can go in, but go to the window table. Do not bother Ayashe until she contacts you. Understand? Very busy in there." Bear lifted the velvet rope and the four friends passed from the mundane wharf and into an affluent club where conversations were low and money was oozing from wallets. Occasionally someone would laugh loud and long but the sound was absorbed by the rich upholstered furniture.

Eric followed Brooke and he was impressed at how luxurious the club was – large fronded palms exploded from the floor and the huge glass windows that overlooked the lake were classy. Brooke found the table that had been reserved just for them. A little sign said, Kelso. There were hats and horns and noisemakers strewn on the table. Seemingly like radar, the club owner was at their table.

"Miss Brooke you are as lovely as always." He kissed her hand and she giggled. Kelso wanted to get upset but he thought Rafael Goodwin was a cool guy. "Rafe, you remember my husband Michael? This is our friend Fez and Eric."

Rafe reached into his Armani jacket and pulled out a package of peanut M & M's and handed them to Fez. "These are for you my friend." Rafe shook Eric's hand – a good solid handshake and gestured for them to have a seat. Maggie, the head waitress came over with a tray of champagne flutes and opened a fresh bottle of Dom Perignon.

"Would you like me to pour or…." She offered the bottle to Kelso who sat up a little taller and beefed up his chest. "I can do that. Thanks." Kelso poured the champagne in three flutes, filled his own and then took a swig from the bottle.

"Michael! Ew…honey don't do that." Brooke scolded lightly. Kelso wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "It's awesome! The foamy bubbles go up my nose better this way. Besides, it's free all night long!"

One glass of champagne down and the groups' nervousness had almost disappeared. They started people watching and pointing out that the mayor was not sitting with his wife and that the TV anchor for channel three forgot to zip up his fly and the weather girl _really_ was a slut!. Eric was still looking around trying to find the bar.

"Eric, sweetie – Jackie works back there behind the dance floor." Brooke pointed him in the general direction of the bar. It was too dark – he couldn't see her face but he was heartened that at least she was here. Brooke grabbed Kelso's hand. "Let's dance."

Fez and Eric watched the Kelso's head off to the dance floor. "Brooke is so pretty." Fez sighed. "Oh, but Jackie is too. So….you two are doing it?"

Eric had to laugh. "No Fez. But like Jackie said. _Not yet_. Hang in there buddy – I'll let you if and when."

Fez looked out the window at the boats that were dressed up in Christmas lights just floating in the harbor. He loved the pretty lights – they reminded him of bright jelly beans. Eric watched Kelso dancing with his wife – Kelso was surprisingly light on his feet and they glided across the floor mixing with the rich and the famous. Eric smiled; this wasn't some rushed and crazy office party where everyone was trying to get drunk. These people were laughing and mingling and Jackie was making them drunk in the process.

*

Maggie leaned against the bar. "That's him over there - the jumpy brown haired fellow?" Jackie laughed. "Yeah. I have this huge crush on him….and I think he likes me too."

Maggie laughed but it sounded more like a cackle. "Hey, if you want to go over and say hello, I'll watch the bar. But don't be too long, I'll lose out on tips!"

"Thanks Mags, I'll be right back."

Jackie crossed the dance floor and came up behind Eric. Fez saw her approaching and opened his mouth to say something but Jackie put a finger to her lips to silence him. She snagged a strawberry from a tray and snuck up behind her seated friend. In a soft low voice she said, "It's a pity you're not dancing."

Eric jumped in his seat. Her soft breath against his ear startled him and excited him at the same time. "Come here you!" He reached behind his head and grabbed her arm pulling her into his lap. She laughed and tugged his hair. "You clean up nice!"

Eric laughed. The whole evening of wearing the tuxedo and watching the crowds was worth this one moment. "Close your eyes. I'm giving you a bartender treat."

Eric closed his eyes as instructed. Jackie held his flute of champagne and said, "Drink." He sipped the bubbly liquid and before he knew what happened, Jackie slipped a strawberry between his lips. He opened his eyes in surprise. "Wow – that's good!"

Fez laughed. "Oh, do me! Do me!" Jackie laughed and slid onto the floor. She went to the tray behind Eric's chair and retrieved the bowl of fruit. "Okay Fez, close your eyes and sip the bubbly." Fez grinned and swallowed his drink and Jackie gave him the strawberry. "I like that!"

Eric couldn't stop looking at Jackie. She was wearing her boots and jeans and the plain white blouse – her work uniform - but she couldn't have looked any less sexy than any of the rich women who wore those thousand dollar dresses.

She turned to Eric, "At ten to midnight I have to pour the champagne pyramid. Why don't you meet me back by the bar?"

Eric smiled, "I'd like that."

"In the meantime, I have to go back to work. Go dance with Brooke – she wants to show off her dress." Jackie gave Eric a hug and laughing, gave Fez one too. Fez sighed, "I love my goddess."

Eric watched her walk away, "I do too Fez. I do too."

*

Jackie finished drying and buffing all 106 champagne glasses and put a fresh linen cloth over the table. Maggie helped her start stacking the flutes into six levels. The base was 37 glasses and each glass was touching or supporting the glass above it until the last level was only a single fluted feeder glass.

Jackie looked out at the crowd. Brooke was dancing with Eric and smiling so happily. Fez and Kelso were putting strawberries in their champagne and somehow managed to find a whole tray of appetizers. All four of them were truly enjoying themselves. Jackie felt like a fairy godmother making her friends happy…if only for an evening.

Rafe stopped by the bar. "Jackie, ten minutes until you pour. I got you a decorated ladder and your friend David Charring is out in the harbor taking care of the fireworks display. So…get your cart out on the dance floor and open the Dom…Maggie will help you."

*

Eric walked Brooke back to the table and she collapsed by Michael, "God, I'm having such a great time. Eric is a talented dancer!" Eric looked at his watch; it was 15 minutes until the New Year. "Hey guys, Jackie asked me to meet her back by the bar after the champagne pyramid – whatever that is."

Brooke squealed. "Oh, the pyramid is so cool! I bet she doesn't spill a drop! Let's go watch!"

Brooke grabbed Michael and Eric's hand and led them to the dance floor. The music was turned down as the tower of glass flutes was wheeled out to the center of the wooden floor. Rafe plugged his microphone into the console and stood proudly next to the fluted glasses.

The crowd looked around at the lack of music and saw the club owner standing beneath a mirrored ball that continually swirled colored lights over the dance floor. He held up his hand to get the attention of the customers.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. In less than ten minutes we will be upon the New Year. To celebrate, we will all drink from fresh glasses of champagne. Shall we summon the beautiful bartender?" He started a rhythmic clapping which the crowd picked up on.

"J B" Rafe started a chant. "J B" which was matched with the clapping of hands and Eric watched as Jackie and the waitress wheeled out a silver ladder covered in stars. Jackie climbed the ladder and Maggie handed her the first bottle of champagne.

The club owner raised his hand for silence and then held the microphone near the feeder glass. Jackie started to pour and the sound of bubbles and fizzing filled the speakers. When the first glass was full, it over flowed and ran down to the second tier until bottle after bottle of champagne filled each of the 106 delicate glasses. True to Brooke's prediction, not a drop missed a glass.

The room broke out in applause and Jackie gave the crowd a mock curtsey and pushed the ladder back to the bar. Rafe took the top glass and invited everyone to grab a fresh drink. Eric was very impressed but he already had too much champagne already! He stumbled through the drinking crowd to make his way back to the bar.

Music started playing over the speakers and the crowd was also watching the New Year's Time's Square show at the same time. It was just minutes until the ball dropped bringing in the brand new year and closing out the old.

Jackie set her clean glasses on the mirrored shelf and saw Eric standing at the side of the bar. She smiled and was glad that for the moment that she had no customers. She opened the half door and invited him back behind the counter. "Wow, I've never seen the other side of a bar before." He joked. "I'm here for my midnight kiss."

Rafe's strong voice boomed out over the microphone again beginning the countdown. "Ten!"

Jackie moved Eric away from the bar and into the shadows. Eric pulled away from her a little bit just to look at her smiling face , his arms still holding her near. "Nine" He brushed her hair from her face, tenderly cupping her cheek in his hand. She closed her eyes. "Eight!"

His thumb brushed her bottom lip and she trembled.

"Seven!" Jackie wanted to tell him to just kiss her already, but the words were stuck in her throat. Her brain seemed incapable of any coherent thoughts as his hand slid around her waist. "Six!"

Eric's lips were a mere breath away from hers; she could feel the heat of his skin warming hers. Her knees were trembling and she didn't think she could wait for the rest of the countdown. "Five!"

His lips were touching her… but not kissing her and she groaned in frustration. She could hear him chuckle softly. "Four!"

The countdown was nearing the end, "Wait for it." Eric whispered against her mouth "Three!"

He tenderly pressed his mouth against the softness of her full lips and she melted. "Two!"

Then his kiss was hot and tasted like champagne flavored strawberries and his hands were suddenly in her hair and on her waist. "One!"

His mouth was claiming hers and she grabbed the lapels of his tux and pulled him closer. He smiled against her lips and said in that low husky voice he knew would thrill her "Happy New Year Jackie."

The club erupted in shouts of _Happy New Years_ and outside on the water, David Charring's boat set off the fireworks display. The small club band began playing Auld Lang Syne and Eric hugged Jackie to his chest. She sighed; New Year's Eve had never been so romantic and she wasn't even drinking!

Eric tipped her chin. "I know you have to work, I'm going to hang out with Kelso but I'll be here until you close okay?" Her heart was still beating like a hummingbird's wings - she smiled. "You better be a good tipper Forman, I don't kiss on the job."

He grinned. "I'm glad for that! I'd have to fight off the guys with a stick!" Jackie was beaming. "No, that's Bear's job." Eric flashed Jackie a small smile and headed for the dance floor. Stopped. Turned and strode back for one more sweet kiss. Jackie nearly staggered under the heat of his mouth and his hands in her hair.

This time Jackie wrapped her arms around his head and held him as she deepened the kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth as the kiss became more desperate. Eric smiled against her lips. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Eric obliged willingly. A few moments later, Maggie rapped on the bar. "Okay love birds, break is over. Back to work!"

Jackie looked at Eric who was just out of breath as she was. "Wow." Was the only word she could think of to say. Eric glanced at his reflection and saw pink lipstick all over his face and his hair was standing on end_. That's a good look on me! _He thought with a smile.

Jackie waved and touched her swollen lips. Welcome to 1986. What a way to end one year and start another!

*


	24. Chapter 24 Dumbass

**Author Note: **_Sometimes guys (and girls) do dumb things in the name of love……_

*****

**Chapter 24** – Dumbass

Brooke and Fez were clinking glasses while Kelso was plastered against the window like Spiderman. The fireworks were the best he had ever seen. Eric came back and fell into his chair. That kiss! Wow! Brooke handed him a glass and then chuckled. "Eric you look like you got ambushed! What's that on your mouth? Pink lipstick?"

"Oh let me see!" Fez demanded. Fez looked at his friend, "You look like you stuck your finger in the electric socket. Look at your hair!" he laughed. Kelso peeled himself off the window and laughed. "You were making out! BURN on Jackie!"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Baby, who do you think he was making out with?"

"Jackie?" Kelso guessed.

"Yes honey. And by the smears on the glass, it looks like you were making out with the window." Eric and Fez laughed at the handprints. Kelso pouted, "Well yeah! The fireworks were AWESOME!" He grabbed another flute of champagne and toasted his friends. "Is this the best party ever? I don't think I could eat another shrimp ever. Unless it was fried - I like that kind too."

Fez furrowed his brow. "Wait a minute. Fez did not get to dance with anyone. Brooke, you and I will dance."

Brooke smiled and allowed Fez to lead her to the dance floor. Kelso leaned forward, "Dude, you look messed up! What happened to your hair?"

Eric grinned. "I gotta confess. I like Jackie. I mean I _more than like_ her and I think she feels the same about me."

"And you let her do that to your hair?" Kelso laughed. "You got lipstick all over your rental….hey…you guys are going to do it aren't you!" Eric rolled his eyes, "What is with you and Fez? All you can think about is my sex life or lack there of."

Kelso laughed, "Dude – you're thinking about it right now!" Eric groaned and put his hands over his face. He walked right into that trap.

*

The house lights went up, Pete came out with the broom and Maggie and Jackie started cleaning up glasses and ash trays. Her friends were passed out on their little table. Jackie waved Bear over who looked at the sad little party. "Can you get them down to the limo and make sure they're safe?"

Bear grinned. "Red Forman would be proud of you for taking care of Enapay."

Jackie smiled. "Happy New Year Bear!" She carried the tub of dirty glasses to the bar where Marsha was washing and Angie was drying.

*

Bear kicked Eric on the foot. "Wha…what?" Eric's eyes were red and glassy as he looked at the big man. "Bear? Hey…happy new….did I pass out?"

"These are tickets for the limo to take you and your friends to the hotel." Bear picked up a strawberry and bounced it off Kelso's head. The handsome boy lifted his unfocused eyes and said, "Fireworks. Yay!" His head fell back on the table with a "plunk". Colored balloons bounced off the table and confetti fell from his hair.

Brooke roused herself and opened her eyes. "Bear…why is it so bright in here?" Bear handed Brooke the limo tickets. "You go to hotel." He said gruffly.

"Oh, sure. Michael. Get up." She pushed at Kelso until he sat up. "What! God- I was having the best dream about exploding robots."

"Give me my coat. We're going to the hotel."

Fez lifted his head from the plate of appetizers. "Oh good, I can't wait to go to sleep."

Brooke shook Eric's shoulder. "Eric, get up. The club is closing." Eric had made the mistake of closing his eyes again. _Damn that delicious champagne_. He managed to get to his feet with Fez holding his shoulder for support.

Finally the foursome was standing, albeit wobbly, but had their coats and gloves on. Eric held up a finger. "Wait. I don't want to go to a hotel. I want to go home with Jackie."

Bear grunted. "Go to hotel." He used his big arms and ushered the staggering friends to the club door where they were greeted with a brush of cold wet snow. He reminded them, "Limo driver at the bottom of the stairs."

*

Jackie counted her tips and had made well over 500 for the night. She was pleased with how everything turned out. Bear got her friends safely to their destination and Rafe was a happy boss. The lights went out, Rafe locked up and Bear accompanied Jackie down the stairs to her Jeep.

Bear touched Jackie's shoulder and pointed at her Jeep. She had to stop and blink. _Why was Eric sitting by her tire in this freezing weather? _She and Bear ran over to make sure he wasn't suffering from hypothermia. She felt his cheeks and he was freezing – his teeth were chattering. "Eric!"

Bear managed to get him to stand up. "Why didn't you go to the hotel?" Eric was still drunk. He smiled lazily, "Cinderella was going to take me home." Jackie rubbed his arms through his sleeves. "You are an idiot! You could have frozen out here! Bear, can you get him in the passenger seat?"

With help, Eric staggered to the other side of the Jeep and Bear gave him a big heave up. Jackie climbed in, started the engine and put the heater on full blast. "Thanks Bear, I'll see you on Monday."

"Happy New Year... Ayashe." The big Indian walked to his truck. Jackie turned and grabbed Eric's leg pulling him to the middle so she could buckle him in. His nearly frozen fingers couldn't seem to find the clasp. He leaned his head on her shoulder. "I knew you would come."

"Eric, I'm really pissed at you right now. Sit up." She pushed him with her shoulder and drove out of the parking space. The front of the Jeep finally started to get warm and Eric's head lolled on the back of the seat cushion.

Jackie pulled into her garage and unlocked the kitchen door before she came around to get her drunken friend out of the passenger seat. She reached up and grabbed his arm pulling him towards the door. "Eric, wake up and help me!"

"What? Where are we?" he asked groggily. _How did he get in the bat cave?_ He looked over and saw Jackie tugging his arm. "I love you." He said in a slow voice, "You are my best friend."

"Ugh! Eric move!" His legs and hands had finally thawed but felt very heavy yet he was able to scoot out the door and Jackie caught him. She helped him walk through the kitchen and up those steep…very steep stairs.

He must have been sleepwalking because the next thing he knew he was sitting on the toilet lid and the bathtub was filling with hot steamy water. Jackie was pulling off his shoes and all he wanted to do was run his fingers through her hair. She swatted his hands away and got up to pull off the tuxedo jacket.

He looked up at her face that glowed in a champagne haze. The jacket came off and the cummerbund and shirt fell to the floor. "Eric take off your pants." She instructed. "Yeah baby." He muttered and fumbled with the fly but his fingers were still cold. Jackie just grabbed the waist of his pants and pulled them down.

"Get in the tub."

"In my underwear? Are you insane?"

"Go." She pointed a finger at the bathtub and he stumbled in the general direction of the water. Jackie made sure he didn't slip getting in and as he eased into the hot water, she pulled a couple of towels out of the cupboard and placed them the toilet lid.

"Soak in the tub until I get back." Jackie left the door open in case he forgot where he was and pitched a fit. In the meanwhile, she took a quick shower in the master bathroom and put on her pajamas. The smoke in her hair had been mixed with confetti. She thought about Eric soaking in the tub. _Just what I need – a champagne drunk!_

After Jackie had cleaned up, she found Eric was relaxing in the tepid water. He was no longer shivering and his skin was a nice healthy pink. He looked over to see her enter the bathroom with him. "I was an idiot wasn't I?"

She nodded her head. "What if I had taken a limo to the hotel? What if I didn't go to my car? Eric you could have died out there! What were you thinking?"

He looked sheepish, "I think I drank too much. I think I'm going to regret it tomorrow."

Jackie sighed. "As long as you stayed with champagne, it shouldn't be too bad. I'll leave some aspirin and water by the bed. Do you think you'll need a bucket?"

"I don't know. Will I?"

"I'll get one just in case. Now that you are reasonably less drunk. Here are your towels, you have clean clothes in the guest room and I'm going to say good night."

"Goodnight Jackie and happy new year."

"Good night to you too… Eric." He watched her leave the bathroom and then disappeared into her bedroom. _Yeah, that was a dumbass move to wait by her car – thank heavens she didn't try to meet up with the others at the hotel or he wouldn't be sitting in this tub right now!_

*

Jackie finished locking up, made a bowl of cereal and threw a load of clothes in the washer. She grabbed a plastic bucket from the utility room and brought it upstairs with her. Eric was passed out on top of the mattress. He put on his boxers and made it far enough to fall on the bed.

Jackie covered his snoring form with a blanket and set the bucket on the floor. She retrieved some aspirin and a glass of water and set it on the side table. She sat on the side of the bed. "Eric, what were you thinking?" she said softly. She brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. "You are crazy."

*

Eric woke in the early hours with a pounding headache. Bleary eyed, he saw the outline of aspirin bottle and the water and rose up on an elbow to get a drink. The aspirin bottle was harder to open then it should have been but he was sleepy and uncoordinated. He was cold and the blanket had fallen off the bed. _What a sorry drunk he was!_

Eric hung his legs off the bed to find the floor. He was able to stand up okay and went to the restroom. He needed to brush the taste out of his mouth. Thoughtfully, Jackie had laid out a new toothbrush and he set about brushing his teeth and then looked in the mirror at his reflection. "_Eric, you are a dumbass. You could have died out there. You should be glad that Bear lifted you into the Jeep!" _He scolded himself and had the decency to feel ashamed.

Eric wandered over to Jackie's open bedroom door where she was sleeping soundly. Just looking at her almost sent him over the edge. There was a slight movement under the covers and he could see her chest rise and fall with every steady breath she took.

"_Screw it, I'm already in trouble!"_ Eric walked to the other side of the bed, pulled back the covers and slid in behind her exquisitely warm body. Her flannel pajamas warmed him and her body heat took the chill off. He carefully slid an arm under her neck, burying his face in her fresh smelling hair and wrapped the other arm around her waist. She could kill him in the morning!

*

Jackie had the best night's sleep of her life. She woke slowly and stretched languidly and then became aware of two hands under her pajama top. _When did Eric get in bed with her?_ His hands were high up on her ribs and she wanted to think that maybe his fingers were cold but if it was something else….

His knees were tucked behind her legs and his even breathing was warm on her neck. She gingerly reached behind her and could feel that he was only wearing his boxers. This was going to be a predicament!

She looked at the alarm clock and found that it was after ten. "Eric." She said softly. He murmured something in his sleep. She tried a little louder, "Eric." He responded with an, "Hmm?"

"You have your hands under my top."

Eric's eyes flashed open and his fingers twitched when he realized where his hands were. They were touching the warmest and softest flesh he had felt in a long time. "Am I still a dumbass?" he said softly.

Jackie rolled onto her back. His lazy green eyes smiled at her. "Yeah, you're still a loveable dumabss but I need to take you home."

Quickly Eric removed his hands. "I left my car at Kelso's." Jackie wondered if he was trying to pull one over on her. "You dressed at Michael's house?"

"Well, Betsy's room had a mirror and I thought I might have trouble putting the tuxedo on."

"Okay, maybe I believe you."

"Does that make me less of a dumbass?"

Jackie smirked, "That remains to be seen!" and she rolled out of bed. "I'm going to call the hotel and see when your party is leaving. Meet me downstairs if you want some coffee."

*


	25. Chapter 25 Eric Forman is Bold?

**Author Note: **_Yes...Eric shouldn't have drank himself into oblivion and here's why his equally drunk friends didn't know he missed the boat....._

**_*_**

**Chapter 25** – Eric Forman is Bold?

*

"Whoa!" Brooke gasped. "We thought he took a _different _limo to some other hotel. We didn't know he missed it altogether! It's lucky you decided to drive home."

"I know! He could have died or been in the hospital!" Jackie exclaimed.

Eric started coming down the stairs when he heard the conversation coming from the kitchen. Jackie _did_ save his life! He scrubbed his face with his hands and sat on the top step.

"Well, we're waiting for Fez to finish taking his shower and we should be home after lunch. Michael heard the hotel has a free buffet for the On the Docks patrons and he kept his ticket. Jackie, you're going to spoil us if you keep doing this."

"Brooke, you know I love my friends. This is just a little piece of something nice for you."

"Say, the guys and I were wondering…"

"Spill it Brooke." Jackie laughed.

"You and Eric - what's going on there?"

"You think something's going on between me and Eric?" Eric's head shot up and he strained to hear the rest of the discussion. "Eric and I are friends." She said simply.

"Oh, give me a break. This is the second or third time he's spent the night, you've been out to dinner with him several times…sounds like you guys are dating."

"We are not dating."

"You wouldn't be so mad at him about waiting for you if you didn't have feelings for him."

"What? Are you crazy? I have feelings for Eric? That's just about as silly…" Jackie's voice fell. "…it's not silly at all. I don't know what's going on. I – I'll see you this afternoon when I drop him off."

"Okay sweetie, drive safe." Brooke hung up the phone and Jackie set the receiver back in the cradle. She wouldn't have been so pissed at that stupid trick last night if she didn't really care what happened to him. Wow – she didn't see that coming!

Jackie felt Eric's hand on her shoulder. His touch sent a jolt through her body. She turned around and he was pulling her into his arms. She held her breath as he bent his head to kiss her sweetly on the mouth. She instinctively parted her lips and closed her eyes as his mouth tasted hers - kissing her lovingly. She eagerly returned the kiss and it felt like every nerve in her body was tuned in to how solid he felt…how tall he was…how warms his hands were on her back…

Eric had heard Jackie's end of the conversation and knew that if she hadn't really cared about him then she would have just called for an ambulance but she didn't. No…instead she brought him to her house and played the angry nursemaid and took care of him. That spoke volumes in how friends acted towards each other – she genuinely cared about him and he was besotted with Jackie.

Now she was in his arms and god she smelled so good! Her mouth tasted like the most delicious coffee and she was warm and soft. He gently swept her hair to the side of her neck and placed a kiss on the smooth skin of her throat. She moaned softly and trembled. He tangled his fingers in her hair and brought his mouth back to her lips. "Jackie…" murmured against her soft lips.

Jackie could feel herself growing weaker as he went back to kissing her neck and leaving an agonizing trail of slow kisses over her throat and jaw and landing on the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Eric…" She clutched his arms and melted against his chest.

He chuckled and back-walked her to sofa and when she felt the cushions against the back of her legs, she fell into the couch bringing Eric down with her. She leaned against the pillows of the couch and Eric followed her without breaking the kiss.

He kissed the side of her mouth and her temples and went back to her throat. She managed to murmur, "I'm still mad at you." He smiled against her neck, "I know…and I'm glad." Eric undid the lace bow at the top of her blouse with his lips and paused to gently scrape her skin beneath with his top teeth. She shivered and moaned deliciously.

"Wait. Wait!" Jackie grabbed his head and pulled him up from her blouse. "I'm supposed to be taking you to your car."

Eric lowered her to a horizontal position. "Well….can't we just make out a _little_ before we leave? I mean… don't you _want_ our friends to think we did it… even if we really didn't…yet?" Jackie looked up at his mischievous twinkling green eyes. "You are a bad boy!"

"Do you want to spank me?" he teased.

She looked shocked, "Eric!" He laughed and nipped at her lips before kissing her thoroughly. He stood up quickly leaving her befuddled on the sofa. Her eyes were still closed and her long lashes were lying on her cheeks - her lips were swollen. She was decimated!

Eric laughed, "Burkhart – I need a ride."

Her lashes fluttered open. "Eric, are you going to leave me like this?"

Eric held out a sturdy hand. "I just don't think you're ready to handle _The Forman_ yet." He teased. She grabbed his hand. "Don't go starting the game again." She warned him.

He looked down at her and smirked. "I don't think we ever quit. Did we?" He enjoyed looking down at her bewildered expression.

"I thought we're going for a ride Missy. I'll be waiting for you in the garage." Jackie could only stand there and watch as Eric walked out the laundry room and into the garage door. When did Eric Forman get so bold?

*

David Charring pushed open the door to Grooves and was met with a pleasant blonde who reminded him of one of his many ex-wives. She offered to help and he cut to the chase. "I'm supposed to ask for Laurie Forman. Apparently she can help me with an order I'm interested in placing."

Laurie leaned over the countertop and looked at the shaggy hair man. He had great teeth and if he cleaned up a bit might be very handsome. "I'm Laurie. How can I help you?"

"Well, I'm a ship builder. My name is David Charring. Nice to meet you."

Laurie had definitely heard of David Charring. DC Shipyard was one of the biggest employers in Kenosha and he was a very wealthy man. "I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Charring."

"I'm currently building a conceptual boat with state of the art features. The new "JayBee" will be the boat of the future. I was told that you have something new for entertainment. A CD player? I'd like to know more about it."

Laurie could almost hear the jingle of silver dollars falling into a slot machine cup. She was going to make a fortune from Mr. David Charring. This was her calling and she was going to be a success!

*

Jackie was washing glasses and humming to the jukebox when a grumbling Bear crossed the room with a vase full of roses. His face was grim and she wondered why he was upset.

"Bear, why the upset face?" she queried her friend.

"I told the man no deliveries. Deliveries go in back of club." Bear put the vase of roses on the end of the bar. Jackie smiled, "Who's in love with Rafe this week?"

She walked to the flowers and pulled out the card that was addressed to her. "Someone sent me flowers?" Maggie heard that someone got flowers and she slid up to the bar. "No one ever delivered roses here for an employee before." Maggie said solemnly. "Read the card."

_Jackie_

_The game is back on._

_I'm going to make you want me_

_You'll be calling me, of this I'm certain_

_Eric_

Jackie grinned. So Eric liked the challenge. Jackie wasn't afraid of his kisses anymore. If he thought he could seduce her…well turnaround and prepare to be seduced! She could twist him around her finger and that's what she intended to do. _But damn, those roses smelled so good!  
_

_*_

Eric closed the ledger and reached in pocket for some change. The soda machine had recently been refilled and he was thirsting for a coke. He got up and Debbie was standing by his door.

"Hey Debbie…how is accounts receivable these days?" Eric hadn't seen Debbie since the office party. She had done something new with her hair and she was wearing contacts.

She seemed a bit shy, "Work is good. I was wondering if I could talk to your girlfriend."

"Jackie? How do you know her?" Eric was merely curious.

"Well, she introduced me to Joe and well…he and I have been dating. I just want her advice because she's a real good advisor."

_That she is!_ Eric mused. "Debbie, give me your number and I'll have her call you. She's unlisted."

"Oh. Okay, do you have a scratch pad?"

Eric gave her a pencil and pad and she scribbled her phone number. "Thanks Eric. Oh, and you guys look great together! I just wanted you to know that."

Hmmm. Eric smiled and walked to the vending machine. He put his coins in the slot and selected B3 and his soda fell to the tray. When he stood up, Jack Kline was standing beside him.

"Forman - I'm taking off on a vacation next week. I'm delegating you to be head of the department in my absence."

Eric was surprised. His supervisor never took a day off unless a relative died unless…"Is your family okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, everyone's good. I'm taking my wife on vacation. That gal of yours helped us get back together."

"Well that's good for you sir. Enjoy your vacation." Eric watched Jack walk off and turned back towards his office. He knew the flowers had been delivered, but it seemed like Jackie was scoring points already. She impressed two of his coworkers without evening stepping in the building!

He sat down and popped the top of his can. With the exception nearly killing himself - the day after New Year's was number one on his list. He loved that he could kiss Jackie into oblivion. He did it again at Kelso's when he walked her back to the Mustang. Eric Forman was large and in charge!

*

Eric was eating his TV dinner when the phone rang. He thought that if it was Casey Kelso calling for Donna again he really would give out her number. He picked up the phone.

"The flowers were beautiful. Of course I had to call you and thank you but don't think that by any means this counts as a point in your favor."

"Hello... to you too Jackie." He chuckled. There was a certain frustration in her voice and he loved hearing it. "The point system is the only way I can make sure you don't bend the rules. No wearing sexy dresses either."

"I can wear what I like Eric Forman. If you're not careful, I'll show up at your door wearing nothing but my trench coat and high heels." She hung up the phone leaving him with that vision in his head. Eric dropped the phone and his fork.

She scored a point with a phone call!

Oh crap. Eric was in trouble now!

*


	26. Chapter 26 Your New Assignment Is

**Author Note: **_We're picking up speed now….things are happening….keep your hands and arms inside the ride at all times………._

*****

**Chapter 26** – Your New Assignment Is….

*

"…_If you're not careful, I'll show up at your door wearing nothing but my trench coat and high heels."_

Eric had a difficult time going to sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes he kept wondering if he was going to get a knock on his door. He's seen the trench coat before and Jackie even made that article of clothing sexy!

He smiled as he thought about next week. Leave it to Jackie to fix up his boss – the happy supervisor was going on vacation and Eric was stepping into his shoes as the head of the accounting department. His dream job of Accounts Payable Manager was one rung below on the career ladder. Kline and Jackie just gave him a boost up!

He rolled over in bed and looked at the telephone willing it to ring. He closed his eyes and almost as if it were fate, the phone rang startling him. He quickly grabbed the receiver and said, "I knew you couldn't wait to call me!"

"What the hell? Eric?"

"Donna? I thought you were…somebody else."

"I'm calling because the RA told me I had visitors last month. He described a tall brown haired man and a girl. I'm assuming that was you and…"

Eric swung his legs over the bed and sat up. "Hey, it was nothing. Me and Jackie were taking a little drive and stopped by to say hello."

"Jackie? How is she? I haven't seen her in years."

Eric couldn't help but smile. "She's good. Hey Kelso and family moved up from Chicago to Kenosha. They're great."

"Oh, what's the baby girl's name? Belinda?"

"Betsy. She's in first grade. Looks just like Brooke and fortunately didn't inherit many of Kelso's genes."

Donna laughed on the other end. "You sound good. What else is going on?"

"My sister moved back and she and Fez are…I can't speak the word. But she's working with Hyde at Grooves and doing fine."

"Laurie's finally working – a job?" Donna was astonished. Eric chuckled, "Yeah, my mom couldn't believe it either until she saw the paycheck. W.B. gave her an apartment and she's doing well for herself."

"Wow…sounds like Point Place is not such a boring town anymore." Donna said wistfully. She added, "So what have you been doing?"

"Well I recently got promoted to the Accounts Payable department at the newspaper." Eric replied proudly.

"Hey, now you can use that CAP thing you went to school for."

"CPA." Eric corrected, "Certified Public Accountant."

"Whatever. So are you still living with your folks?"

Eric sat there listening and realized that Donna either didn't really know what was important to him or didn't care. She knew he was working on the accounting course and she knew he had an apartment why was she acting like he never moved out of his parent's house?

"Hey, you know what Donna? It was great that you called. Just so you know, Casey Kelso and Randy are trying to get hold of you. Also, if you ever make it down south, give a jingle and I'll try to get the gang together so you can see how great we are. Good night."

He hung up the phone and realized that all his wondering if she was okay or missing him was for naught. Donna would never fit into the circle of five that was his lifeline. He breathed out and suddenly felt lighter than he had in years. He didn't have to worry about his ex-girlfriend anymore. She was going to be okay and she wasn't worried about him. It was liberating. It left him more resources to concentrate on pestering Jackie until she gave in and admitting she liked him…no couldn't live without him…better – loved him!

*

Hyde and Laurie arrived at the boatyard with boxes of CD players and an eclectic assortment of CD music. Hyde took off his aviators, "Damn this place is huge. I don't think I have ever seen this many people working at one time. Where's this dude's office?"

Laurie flagged down a worker who pointed at a trailer near the water. Hyde followed Laurie in the direction of the office. She slogged through the muddy slush and up the stairs. The aluminum door was unlocked and Laurie poked her head in the door. "Mr. Charring?"

David looked up and saw the pretty bottle blond standing in the doorway. "Laurie Forman. Come in." Laurie opened the door and Hyde followed her into the warmth of the trailer office. David offered hot coffee but the pair declined. Nonplussed, David pulled out his blueprints for the concept boat and explained what it was he needed. After 30 minutes of discussion, David invited them for a tour of the nearly completed yacht.

Hyde felt uneasy stepping onto the cedar deck. Fiberglass walls surrounded the frame and David slid open the wide glass doors and invited them into the first floor. "This yacht is only 100 foot. I usually build bigger but this design is mainly for couples or small families. It does have three levels."

The deck they were on was the main cabin. Zebra skins adorned the walls and there were slashes of color on the walls in purple and blue. A large built-in television was stowed into a wall complete with VCR and surrounded by captain's chairs and a sectional sofa. The windows were treated with large slat horizontal blinds. Hyde was reminded of the expensive tour buses that rock and roll bands stayed in.

"My plan is for the customer to sit in this part of the cabin and listen to music from all around the room. I think that with your sound system, and extra speakers, I can achieve that effect. If you'll set up, I need to go up top to check on the electronics for helm. Please excuse me…."

After Charring had climbed the winding cedar steps Laurie turned to Hyde. "Orphan, do you realize that if he likes this, we can outfit ALL of his boats? This guy is a multi-millionaire. We can advertise that Grooves does installation and you can hire some day slackers to do the grunt work."

Hyde was thinking about how cool it would be for W.B. to have a boat like this and just taking it out on the water in the summer and setting anchor just to drink beer and listen to tunes all day. This was an awesome boat – they quickly set up the sound system.

*

Jackie was rolling kegs from the storage room into the bar when Maggie interrupted her. "Honey, Rafe wants to see you in his office." Jackie blew the hair out of her face. "Oh, okay. Can you put the tap in these for me?"

Jackie took off her apron and went to the back of the club where her manager's office was. She brushed down her unruly hair and knocked on the door. She heard the muffled "Come in."

"You asked to see me?"

Rafe indicated she should take the seat in front of his desk. "JB I have been approached with a wonderful opportunity and I'd like to include you in this plan."

Jackie sat back and crossed her legs. Rafe tended to be longwinded so she might as well be comfortable. He steepled his fingers and said, "I'm branching out into custom parties. I'm sure you've been at conventions or big weddings with a bar…well, I would host the liquor sales for an event and I can add 35% to the cost of the drinks because I have my own personal bartender – that's you."

"Of course." Jackie smiled.

"I would like you to train the new girl; I think her name is Amy? Anyways, you need a backup for your days off."

"What about my tips? I make a lot working behind this bar."

Rafe held up a finger. "I thought about that. I could give you a base salary for each job…..say $400 per event and you keep all tips. That should give you more than you make now."

_Now he was talking!_ Jackie pretended to think about it. "How often would I have to go on an event and how far away?"

Rafe had thought about that too. "Well, I wouldn't commit to an event until you and I discussed it. Bear would accompany you of course. If you need to go out of town, I'll have the customer put you up in a nice hotel, all expenses paid and it's entirely up to you."

"Could I have some time to think about it?" she asked.

"Take all the time you need." Rafe was confident she'd take the assignment so her just smiled and watched her leave. That girl was going to make him a rich man!

*


	27. Chapter 27 Fake Kissing

**Author Note: **_The ride is still going…we're taking a slight detour just for fun….we'll be back on track momentarily……_

*****

**Chapter 27** – Fake Kissing

Jackie picked up the phone after the first ring. "Hello?"

"It's me. What are you doing tonight?"

"I just got home so…I don't know yet. Why?" she asked curious. _What was Eric up to?_

"Meet me at Longhorn Larry's in an hour." Eric hung up the phone leaving Jackie to look at the receiver. "I guess I'm having a steak dinner." She thought. "Wait, he didn't even ask if I wanted to have dinner with him!" She was going to have to give him a piece of her mind for that little stunt.

*

Jackie showed up but made sure she was late. Eric was pacing the sidewalk outside the restaurant. She climbed out of the jeep and he walked across the parking lot to meet her. "I don't do well with being told what to do." She said coolly. "I just got home and hadn't changed. I smelled like Smokey the Bear."

Eric grinned. She came anyways. "I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to see you." He took her hand and they avoided the icy patches and snowy puddles. Jackie took off her gloves. "You made reservations right?"

Eric looked at her. "No but they can't be that busy can they? The last time we were here was on a Wednesday and there was hardly anyone dining." Jackie pointed to a sign that read: _Reservations requested._

Eric groaned. "Let's cross our fingers, shall we?" Jackie grinned and took his arm as he opened the door. The same waitress was there to greet them and asked, "Table for two?"

Jackie looked around and saw someone she thought she recognized. Was that someone from the club or somewhere else? "We'd like a booth - please." The couple followed the waitress to the exact same booth where they had their first blind date. Eric looked at the table. "Ironic isn't it?"

She smiled. "A little quirk of fate to keep us on our toes – now what was the rush to go out to dinner?"

Eric reached across the table to touch her hand then muttered. "Ah hell." He scooted around the booth so he could sit next to her. "Donna called me the other night."

Jackie sat up. "Really? After all of this time and you chasing her…she finally decides to call you?"

Eric was playing with her fingers. "Yeah, it was totally out of the blue and I was shocked that she called. Do you know she forgot the name of Kelso's daughter?"

"Who could forget Betsy? We're all aunts and uncles to that little girl!"

Eric intertwined his fingers with hers. "Anyways, the thing about the phone call was that I didn't feel relieved that she called and I should have. It may sound strange…but I don't think I really cared either."

"Why do you think that is?" Bartender Jackie asked.

Eric squeezed her hand. "I think it's because I'm too busy chasing after you." Jackie looked at his face and he green eyes were giving her butterflies. "You're chasing me because….."

"May I take your order?"

Eric was startled. "Oh, ice tea for the lady and a coke for me." The waitress wrote down the order, "I'll be back with menus."

Jackie smiled. "You remembered what I drink." Eric smirked a little, "A wise woman once said to me '_I always remember when someone tells me something that's important to them'_ well…I think drinks and food fall in the same category!"

"You are too charming." She confessed. Eric smiled, "I take after my dad." Jackie started giggling, "That is not a Red Forman trait!"

Jackie looked up as the waitress brought the menus. That's when she saw the guy she thought she recognized. Jackie held up her menu and whispered, "Eric that guy in the table by the window, I think I know him from some where."

"Crap. I do too." Eric groaned.

"Who is it?"

"It's Ron from printing. The sleaze ball from work that tried to impress you with his two houses..." Eric bristled at the thought that of all the people in the world, that guy would be having dinner at the same time Eric wanted to be with Jackie alone.

Jackie smiled. "Let's mess with him."

Eric saw that mischievous look in her eye. "What do you have in mind?" Jackie looked out of the booth to see that Ron was looking at them over the top of his menu. She whispered, "You need fake kiss me and make it look real good."

Eric grinned and ran his fingers through her hair to the back of her head and pulled her close for a soft warm kiss that had her responding for real. This was no fake kiss…this was a really great kiss! She moaned against his lips and held onto his biceps until the waitress cleared her throat.

"Ahem. Do you want to order now or should I get you a room?" The waitress deadpanned. Eric broke the kiss and exhaled, "Whew…sorry about that. The _little woman_ just can't get enough. Two cheeseburgers and fries please."

Jackie leaned her head back, the waitress looked upside down. "No rush! Thank you!" She pretended to growl, grabbed Eric's ears and pulled him back for another really good fake kiss.

Jackie didn't know exactly when they started making out on the bench seat of the booth but she wasn't complaining. Eric's hands were great and the guy could kiss! There was a rapid knocking on their table and Eric looked up. "Hey… Ron." He looked down at Jackie and said, "Hey _honey_, it's Ron from work."

Jackie sat up and made a show of buttoning her blouse, "Ron, nice to see you again. How's that cabin in Colorado? Eric and I were thinking about renting it from you for …how long _honey_?"

Eric tried not to laugh. "Oh… just for the weekend. You know, we want to do a little skiing…a little sex on the bearskin rug…"

Jackie bounced in her seat. "Oh Ron, tell me you have a bearskin rug!"

Ron tugged on the collar of his sweatshirt. "Er… I don't really have my own cabin exactly…it's more of a timeshare."

Jackie sighed theatrically, "Oh _honey_…there goes our weekend plans. Whatever shall we do?" Eric propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm pretending to think. Jackie raised her hand, "I know! There's a gold auction in Madison. We can bid on cheap gold necklaces. Ron, isn't that where you got yours?"

Ron tried to discreetly tuck his gold chain into his sweatshirt. He made a big show of looking at his Rolex knock off watch. "You know…its really late…I've got to go…Hey Forman, maybe we can catch a beer sometime!" Ron nearly ran away as Jackie dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Eric was laughing and holding his stomach. "Oh my god, where did you come up with that…. "_Oh Ron, tell me you have a bearskin rug_!"? You actually batted your eyelashes like Ellie May Clampett!"

Jackie drank some of her tea. "You're one to talk with you're_… You know, we want to do a little skiing…a little sex on the bearskin rug…_" I didn't even know you could ski!" she teased. Eric was still laughing when the cheeseburgers arrived. The waitress thought they were crazy as loons but they were just enjoying themselves.

Eric wiped his mouth with the napkin. 'Oh, I had great news on the work front."

Jackie dragged a French fry through the ketchup and slowly popped it in her mouth. Eric's eyes followed her fingers as she attacked another fry. _Damn that was sexy!_ She looked at him with those colored eyes and he remembered what he was going to say.

"My boss, Jack, is going on vacation next week and has delegated me to be head of the department!" Jackie licked the ketchup off her bottom lip and Eric squirmed in his seat. She grinned, "Does this bother you?"

"What? No, you can eat French fries all day!" he replied. Jackie scooted closer and put her hand on his thigh. "No, the ketchup on my lip – did you want to lick it off?"

Eric's mouth went dry. He started to say something but no words came out. Jackie popped a fry inside. "Score one for Burkhart." She smiled. Eric sputtered, "That was cruel!"

"That was fair." She laughed. "You are the big guy that started the game again. Can I help it if you can't keep a clean mind?"

"What am I supposed to think when you do that and have your hand on my leg? That's like a…like a double attack."

"Pfft…I'm all of five feet tall. I'm attacking you?" Just for fun, Jackie rose up on her knees so Eric's face was level with her chest and her hair was falling around his head. "Why are we talking about food and games when you were telling me about your boss going on vacation?"

Eric tactfully set her back down. "Quit trying to sidetrack me Missy. As I was saying, I am going to be temporary head of the accounting department for the week."

Jackie grinned. "I'm glad for you. Is this better than Accounts Payable Manager?"

Eric was happy that she remembered what his dream goal was, "Yep. I'm the manager of that manager!"

Jackie knew this was important to him and smiled, "You are making giant strides in your career. I'm very proud of you - Circulation manager to head of the department? That was very ambitious and just look at how easily you accomplished that!"

Eric tugged her curls. "You're talking to me in that bartender voice."

She smirked, "No, that's a Jackie Burkhart voice. The bartender just slips out. Not to change the subject but are we dating or what?"

"What?" How _was she able to switch conversations so quickly?_

"Well, Brooke says that since you've slept over at my house and we keep meeting for dinner…it sounds like we're dating. Are we?"

Eric looked at her sparkling eyes and the cupid lips that were smiling at him. No girl ever supported him the way she did or encouraged him to "go for it" the way Jackie did. The fact that she was adorable and hot didn't hurt either. He knew he was falling in love with her…."I'd like to."

Jackie grinned. "Well, I'd like to….also. But we have to go places! Madison doesn't count."

"The movies?" Eric suggested.

She nodded her head, "Concerts….dancing….conventions."

"Conventions?" Eric asked hopefully. Jackie smiled. "There's a science fiction convention coming to Chicago next month. This may be my only chance to get photographed with Han Solo."

Eric almost gasped. That meant Star Wars collectibles! "Oh Jackie, you are like the best girl friend ever!"

"Eric sweetie - we're dating so that's _girlfriend_." She corrected politely. Eric grinned and hugged her tight. "I stand corrected. You are the best girlfriend in the world!"

Jackie hugged him back. "That's more like it! How about some more fake kisses before we get out of here?"

Eric laughed, "How about some real ones for a change?"

"Oh…I'd really like that!" she smiled happily. Eric wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'd like that too."

*


	28. Chapter 28 Honesty

**Author Note: **_A little side trip with Laurie & Hyde…this actually ties in to the plot believe it or not……………._

*****

**Chapter 28** – Honesty

David Charring was sitting in one of the captain's chairs. Hyde was leaning against the wall while Laurie selected a CD. Laurie explained, "Mr. Charring, the selection I'm playing is actually a European import because the LP version hasn't been released on CD yet - But soon. Close your eyes and just listen."

Laurie slid out the tray for Foreigners, "_I Want Know What Love Is_." The haunting melody began its slow beat:

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older_

Hyde thought it sounded like a concert hall. He and Laurie installed six speakers around the room and from the chair David Charring was sitting in, it should sound like he was in the middle of a Foreigner music session. He crossed his arms and listened, quite impressed with the quality of their work.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life  
_

This ship the boatyard was building was tricked out. While Laurie was installing wires, Hyde had ventured on all three levels of the big boat. The master cabin with its own bathroom was gorgeous. David Charring's zebra inspired colors were prevalent in the bed linens and the accessories were of a safari theme. Hyde liked that there was an actual bathtub – a bathtub on a boat! That slightly blew his mind.

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
_

He had wandered down around the galley and was impressed that the gizmos and gadgets were better than the one's in his apartment. A huge freezer and dishwasher…a formal dining room – some lucky millionaire was going to be able to live on this ship. Hyde envied that person!

_I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love  
I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too  
I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too  
And I know and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me love is real, yeah  
I wanna know what love is..._

The song ended David opened his eyes. "Brilliant …absolutely breathtaking. This is the future of music correct?"

Hyde moved off the wall. "Yes sir. As you know, the vinyl recordings tend to warp in heat, the paper sleeves fade with time and can't get wet. Cassette tapes have a tendency to demagnetize and jam up in the player. This is the future of music."

David slapped the arms of the chair. "Play me something else and I want the two of you to sit with me."

Laurie smiled and inserted Billy Joel's "_Honesty_" from his 52nd Street CD imported from Japan. The piano man himself started playing the notes that resonated around the ship's cabin.

_If you search for tenderness  
it isn't hard to find.  
_

Hyde wasn't a Billy Joel fan but the strains of the piano sounded so damn good he could help but be impressed.

_Honesty is such a lonely word.  
Everyone is so untrue.  
Honesty is hardly ever heard.  
And mostly what I need from you. _

He closed his eyes and listened as Laurie and Charring was listening. He was in a concert hall and the music enveloped him and haunted him. Damn, Laurie should have put on the Dire Straits CD.

_I can find a lover.  
I can find a friend.  
I can have security until the bitter end.  
Anyone can comfort me  
with promises again.  
I know, I know. _

Crap. Now that just made him think of Jackie and what the hell was she doing with Forman? Why didn't Samantha stay? This song should have been about loneliness! He listened as the notes faded out and exhaled, clearing his head. Charring needed to make a decision – Hyde had a store to run!

David stood up. This was the perfect addition to his concept boat. In fact, it would be a standard for all boats built in this yard for the next ten years. He smiled and shook Hyde's hand and kissed Laurie on the cheek. "I am going to contract your store for the next 15 ships. I want installation just like this one and I'll have my lawyer draw up the contract. Do we have a deal?"

Hyde was dumbfounded. This was BIG money and he would never have to work again! Laurie was squealing and bouncing around. David asked again. "Do we have a deal? I'm unveiling the boat in February to the public and I need to know if you are going to be on board with this arrangement."

Hyde nodded, "Sure…we will stock your boats and provide the installations. We would like to have a little motif or something for Grooves advertisements. My pop asked me to mention that, you know if the customer is looking for additional music or whatever."

"I'm agreeable. My attorney will contact you. Good day people, I have to get back to work." David walked off the deck and back down to the shipyard. Laurie looked at Hyde. "Well Orphan, looks like we are partners again."

"Laurie. You are looking pretty damn fine to me right now. Let's get some lunch."

*

The early weeks of January found Jackie and Eric inseparable. If he wasn't at Jackie's house after work, then they were on the phone talking about everything or nothing at all. They found a new comfort level in their relationship and more of Eric's clothing was finding a home in the guest bedroom closet.

Jackie adored Eric's quick wit and sense of humor and his wonderful magic hands. He was attentive and mannered and she loved that about him. Eric found the soul mate that really listened when he talked and didn't make him feel bad about being tall or sometimes twitchy. In fact, Jackie was giving Eric confidence that he didn't know he was lacking.

Near the end of the month, they hosted another barbeque for Fez and the Kelso's. This time, Eric didn't sleep on the sofa; he slept with Jackie in every literal sense of the word. The two of them were still approaching that kind of intimacy with caution. They both agreed that when the time came…it would be special and not some itch that needed to be scratched.

That didn't stop Eric from trying to score points. He loved getting Jackie all riled up and passionate and leaving her wanting. It just seemed to be getting easier and easier and did wonders for his self confidence!

Jackie found that Eric was more unpredictable than she pegged him for. He was always doing something romantic and catching her at unexpected times and places with something so out of the blue she was astounded. She found that now _she_ was chasing him instead of him chasing her. What a mindbender for the former popular cheerleader!

*

Jackie almost didn't recognize David Charring when he came into the club. His formerly scruffy appearance had been cleaned up. His hair was cut and the facial hair gone. He was really a nice looking man but something looked a little _off_.

"JB, give me two please." He slapped a bill on the counter while Jackie poured his whiskey. "Say David – I noticed you're looking a little lean there. Have you been eating? I can get you some chips or something."

He tossed back a shot glass. "No. I'm having a health crisis. This whiskey is the only thing that makes me feel better." Jackie could hear what he was not saying. "I'm guessing it's not good."

David wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Nope. But should something happen between now and the end of next month, I wanted to tell you that you have been the best friend I never had."

Jackie smiled ruefully. "David everyone says that of their bartender. There's this odd bond between the bartender and the regular patron. Not unlike a confidante."

He grinned. "Yeah…but you are like my…muse. You inspired me in a way that you don't even realize. If I'm going out…I'm going out in style." He downed the second whiskey and looked at her sparkling eyes. He was going to miss this little interlude in the course of his life. She treated him like a regular person and not the multimillionaire he was – she didn't stalk him for his money…she just was who she was and that was exactly what he needed.

"JB…there's going to be an event coming up in February. I'd like it if you could be there…if not…well, that's okay."

She frowned what events were happening in February? Oh, his boat! "Your concept boat? You're done building it?" He grinned. "Yes and she's a beauty. I'll get in touch with you."

Jackie took his empty glass. "Will you be back before February?" He was donning his jacket and simply replied. "That's between me and the man upstairs."

*

Eric was eating lunch at his desk when his boss knocked on the door frame. "Forman, can I interrupt?"

Eric swung his feet off the desk and he moved his lunch to the side. "Sure Jack what's going on?"

Jack Kline sat down in the chair opposite Eric. "I don't know how to say this but I'll just say it."

Eric was in suspense. Was this good news? Or was it bad? "Jack…just tell me!" Jack leaned forward. "You are one of the first to hear this. Things are going great with me and the missus. In fact, we are going to be parents for the first time!"

Eric smiled. "Hey, congratulations…_dad_."

Jack waved his hand, "No, that's not it. I mean that's good news, but the better news is I've been picked up by the Kenosha Guardian. Its better pay, better benefits and a bigger office - Forman, I've given HR the recommendation for you to replace me as department manager."

The inner-male cheerleader in Eric was doing flips and somersaults! Score! On the outside, he remained calm, "Thanks Jack. Looks like I have some big shoes to fill. I appreciate you recommending me for the job."

Jack smiled. "Forman, honestly…you were just the best man for the job. Something about you has changed lately…you seem more self-assured. The Accounts Payable department has successfully passed three audits. You do great work. I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving the department in anyone else's hands."

Jack stood up and shook Eric's hand. "HR should be calling you before the weeks over." Jack waved and shut the door behind him. Eric had to quench the desire to holler to the world that his career dream was coming true!

*

Rafe straddled a chair at the bar and Jackie leaned on the bar. "Okay boss…I know you don't drink your own stuff. Is the Health Inspector coming again or something?"

Rafe grinned. "No. I got our first event. It's a two day show - Friday night until ten and then all of Saturday. It's out of town and I booked two rooms for you and Bear."

"Thanks – did you know he snores like a…er…loudly?" She almost said 'bear' but caught herself. Rafe laughed and handed her an envelope. It's next month, this is your itinerary and money to get the uniform. Jackie looked at the picture of the uniform and squeaked. "You have to be freaking kidding me!"

*

**A/N** – _Oh my….what could be happening out of town? Will David Charring still be around when Jackie and Bear get back? Oh…the angst….eh, just messing with my audience a bit…._


	29. Chapter 29 We Got Jobs!

**Author Note: **_Everybody wins….some people win more than others……_

*****

**Chapter 29** – We Got the Jobs!

Eric stopped by his parent's home on that Friday after work. He was holding his new job description and a smile that was hurting his cheeks. Kitty was glad to see her son. She gave him a brownie scented kiss and invited him to dinner. Eric sat down at the old green kitchen table. He was brimming with excitement.

"Where's dad?"

Kitty put a plate and napkin on the table. "Oh, he went next door to drop off some mail that got delivered here. Eric, it's so nice to see you."

The patio door slid open and Laurie and Hyde walked through. Kitty Forman's eyes lit up. "Oh, company for dinner! Steven, I haven't seen you since Christmas! Where are my hugs?"

Laurie looked at her brother and smiled that wicked little smile. "Well little brother, you can be proud of your sister for a change."

Eric lifted a brow. "Oh I was definitely proud when you got your first paycheck and you did it all standing on your feet." He teased. Laurie stuck out tongue and plopped down in a chair.

"Orphan here and I just got a contract with DC Shipyards for 15 boat installations." She looked at Hyde. "I said that right didn't I?"

Red walked in from the living room having caught the tail end of the conversation. "You two are working with the shipyard?"

Hyde smirked. "Yes sir, we do custom installations on the boats for the new sound system." Hyde felt rather proud to tell that to Red. It was more of an accomplishment than working at Grooves.

Red sat down. "I am impressed with the two of you. At first, I never thought you'd get along but here you are working together for a prestigious company. That's great." He turned to his son. Oh hello…Eric."

Eric was not one to let his sister get all the glory today. No siree! "I've got some good news of my own."

Kitty sat down. "Well… tell us Eric. What's your good news?" She gave her son all of her attention.

Eric grinned and unfolded the promotion letter from human resources and passed it to his mother. "I have been promoted to Department Manager and with that I get a 25% pay increase and an extra week of vacation."

Red smiled. "Now that's what I like to hear! My son is a Company man!" Red clapped Eric on the shoulder – a Forman version of a hug. "I'm proud of you son. You worked your way up for this."

"But daddy….me and Orphan Boy worked hard to get our contract!"

Red smiled. "And I'm proud of you too sweetie…ah hell, I'm proud of both of you." Kitty clapped her hands, "Yay…my children aren't dumbasses! Oh, that goes for you too Steven!"

*

Jackie got home and found her answering machine blinking. She took her shower and made some dinner before listening to the messages. The first one was from Bear.

"…_Ayashe…tell Rafe that I do not wish to go to this scheduled event in that thing he calls a uniform. I would rather wear my loincloth. Good night."_

Jackie giggled and deleted his message.

"_I hope this message goes to the most beautiful girl in the world. I had an exciting day and I'd sure like to share it with her. If she's there…maybe she can call me when she gets home…I'll be awake."_

What a sweetheart! She dialed Eric's number. It only rang once and he picked up. "Hello."

She tucked the phone between her shoulder and her chin. "You have exciting news to tell me? Details!"

Eric's voice sounded like a smile in the receiver as he told her about the conversation with Kline and the subsequent job offer and his trip to the personnel department and then how proud Red was of him. Jackie knew Red's approval was more important than an extra week of vacation. She leaned back against the headboard as he described dinner with his sister and she could swear he was like a bubbling brook.

"So what are you wearing?"

Jackie almost dropped the phone. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

Eric chuckled. "I asked what you were wearing."

"I'm wearing my bathrobe - and since you asked nothing under it." She heard the phone hit the floor on Eric's end. He quickly picked it up. "Really?"

"No silly. I'm not playing phone sex with you."

"Oh man…score another for Burkhart." He groaned.

Jackie giggled. "Seriously though, I'm very proud of you. This is your dream job and now you get to boss everyone around. What kind of an ego trip will that be?"

"Hey, I didn't think about that. Yeah, I'm the boss for a change. That's pretty cool."

"Well, Forman, I got to get to sleep. I still have to work tomorrow. Don't have too much fun without me."

"Seriously, are you naked under that bathrobe?"

Jackie laughed as she hung up the telephone.

*

February was cold and overcast. The snow seemed to be easing but the chilly winds weren't slacking. Not too many customers wanted to brave the windy weather that whipped up from the lake. Rafe let Jackie leave early because the upcoming weekend was the event. She squawked; aired Bear's grievances over the uniform of choice but Rafe didn't budge. In the end, Bear and Jackie both just sighed and agreed to muddle through the weekend.

Eric was heating a TV dinner when there was a knock at his door. When he wasn't fast enough, he heard an, "I'm freezing out here!" He smiled and quickly unlocked the door. Jackie nearly knocked him down trying to get in from the cold.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Warm me up! Where's your heater."

Eric closed the door and steered her in the general direction of the wall heater which was putting out an ineffective amount of heat. "Come sit with me, I've got a blanket." Jackie pulled off her boots and climbed on the sofa wrapping his quilt around her like cloak. "Bring back the snow – at least it wasn't windy."

Eric smiled and offered her a chicken leg. "Oh no, I'm not hungry." She shivered and waited for Eric to finish his dinner. He picked up his tray and carried the dinner remnants to the trash. "So this was a surprise…what brings you to my teeny-weeny apartment?"

Jackie opened the blanket so he could snuggle. "I have something that's going to make your day."

Eric waggled his eyebrows. "You always have _something_ that's going to make my day." She laughed and bumped his shoulder. "I have an event to work this weekend and I want you to come with me."

"Really…What kind of event?"

Jackie bit her lip. "I can't exactly say but it's going to be held in Chicago's Crowne Plaza Hotel. My room's on the 12th floor and Bear's going to be there but I really want someone to hang out with when I'm done. My shift ends at 10:00 on Friday and 9:00 on Saturday."

Eric didn't really want to hang around a hotel room all day. Jackie gave him the inspiration to seal the deal. "They're having a convention in one of the rooms. I think it's a comic book one. You could always browse around or sightsee."

"Comic books? Hey, I like that. Yeah, I'll go."

Jackie pulled her purse up from the floor. "Here's a copy of my itinerary. When you get to the desk, tell them my name and room number and bring up your suitcase and then you can find me down at the bar in the convention room. I'll be wearing a stupid uniform but you'll find me."

"Oh…a little mystery?"

She rolled her eyes. If he only knew! "Yes, a little mystery. So you'll be there?"

Eric tweaked her nose. "I wouldn't miss it." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Eric, it wouldn't be fun if you weren't there."

*

Eric left work early that Friday. The drive to Chicago would take a couple of hours and he was smart enough to have his bag already packed and in the Honda. He spent the drive down from Point Place thinking about what issues of comics he needed to complete his Spiderman collection. Maybe he'd look at some of the new Marvel Comics!

The hotel was beautiful and he got there just as the sun was going down. He parked his car in the sub-garage and took the elevator to the lobby and noticed some very out of the ordinary. There were Storm Troopers in the lobby! _Oh my god – there's a Star Wars convention in town!_ Eric rushed through the checking in process and got the key to Jackie's room!

The room was great with a sweeping view of the Chicago skyline and was more of a suite than a room. He put his suitcase on the floor and changed into some jeans and a tee shirt. The view wasn't as important because Eric Forman was going to find that convention and _then_ find Jackie.

*

The elevator doors dinged open to three little boys dressed as Jawa's; complete with the red glowing eyes courtesy of plastic sunglasses. Eric smiled, "Hey kid's what's happening?" The trio laughed and pushed the button for the lobby. Eric rocked back and forth on his heels and the elevator doors slid open into a wonderland of all Star Wars!

Eric was in geek heaven! Off to his right were people dressed up as Darth and Luke and there were light saber tournaments. As he walked through the booths hawking Star Wars memorabilia he noticed that there was a few misplaced Star Trekkies roaming about. He saw a replica of Luke's Landspeeder and an X-Wing fighter. This was more than he could ever hope for.

Eric roamed the first room of the convention and took a seat at the entrance for the second room. This was filled with role playing characters and there were impromptu movie scenes being recreated for the benefit of anyone watching.

"I'm going back later…I swear that chick looked just like the princess. Man if it wasn't for that fake Chewbacca I would totally be all over that!" Eric heard the end of that conversation and what the hell; he wanted to see the princess too!

"Dudes…..where did you see the princess?" Eric asked quickly. One man dressed as a Rebel Force leader replied, "She's back in that corner at _Mos Eisley's_ Cantina. You can't miss her. She's freaking hot man!"

Eric couldn't ever remember being this excited about anything in his life. He walked/jogged to the dark corner where he heard strains of the movie's cantina music. He smiled and waved at some kids dressed as R2D2 unit's holding hands with their dad.

Then he saw her. Princess Leia Organa wearing the gold slave girl outfit. Her dark hair was pulled back and up into a long braid. The collar around her throat was attached to the bikini like top. She had gold bracelets around her upper arms and was wearing the dark red skirted bottom. She was gorgeous and she had _green/blue eyes_.

*

**A/N**: _Oh no! The author did not go there… did she? She did! If you've been reading along…you knew it was coming!_


	30. Chapter 30 Working the Cantina

**Author Note: **_Oh my clever readers already figured out who Princess Leia was….good for you…be aware…there's a little bit of smut towards the end of the chapter…you will be forewarned….enjoy the fluff!_

_*_

**Chapter 31** – Working the Cantina

*

_Princess Leia Organa was gorgeous and she had __green/blue eyes__!_

Eric's mouth fell open when he saw Bear wearing Chewbacca's utility belt. Jackie was serving a mug of liquid with vapor coming out of it. The delighted geek gladly took his drink and walked away having gotten a brew from the lovely princess.

Speechless, Eric walked up to the bar and sat down. Bear gave him a nod but resumed his bodyguard stance. Jackie looked up to take his order. "Oh my god! You're here!" She ran around the bar and gave Eric a hug and a kiss.

All Eric could think was, "_I'm being kissed by Princess Leia. OH MY GOD_!" Jackie let him go and Eric received a round of applause from some bystanders. Jackie smiled and put up a sign ON BREAK and locked her cash drawer and the liquor door. "Bear, I'm taking a ten minute break."

She grabbed Eric's hand and led him through the fake cantina to a door. They were in an anteroom of sorts. Eric couldn't believe how much she looked like the real princess. Okay, she was a bit short but the outfit – man his finger ached to touch the gold bra and see what it felt like! Hell, he really wanted to touch what was underneath the golden fabric.

"Eric… you're staring at me!" Jackie sat down on a small love seat and patted the cushion next to her. He sat down beside her. "I'm sorry Jackie but you are my every Star Wars fantasy come true. Can we make out now?"

She laughed, "Ask me later. Seriously, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier – I didn't want you to go all nerdy on me."

He blushed, "Yeah, that's probably what I would have done. Oh my god, did you see it out there? It's like living my best dream ever. You are the best girlfriend ever!"

She smiled. "I have three hours left of this shift so are you settled in the room?"

He nodded, "It's a nice suite. I just left my bag and came down to find you." Jackie grinned, "And you found me wearing this ridiculous uniform. Bear refused to wear the wookie mask."

Eric started laughing. "He looks intimidating in just the utility belt. I think the uneducated will assume he's Chewbacca without hair."

Jackie giggled. "I'm so glad you're here. I keep getting hit on by every kid with a pocket protector and light saber!"

Eric smirked, "But you look so much like the princess you have to expect it. You are like…a celebrity!"

"Oh stop. Come out and I'll serve you a cantina beer."

"What's that?"

She exhaled. "It's the most popular drink of the convention. I put a chip of dry ice in a cup and fill it with beer and it looks like its misting. Very science fiction-ish." Jackie stood up and stretched. "I have to finish this shift."

Eric was still infatuated with her wearing the costume. "Can I get a picture of you wearing that?"

She groaned. "Eric…please!" He snagged her hand and pulled her to his chest. "I'll save you princess." He pressed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth and she smiled. "Well…I guess being saved is not such a bad thing…" He laughed and captured her lips for another kiss. Butterflies and weak knees found their way to the anteroom. Eric could feel his heart pounding against his chest and stepped back. "If I keep kissing you, we may not make it through the rest of the evening.'

Jackie touched her tingling lips. "Dang Forman, you're gonna mess up my lipstick!" She smiled, "But it was totally worth it."

*

Eric filled the rest of his evening by saber fighting with Obi-Wan and riding in an X-Wing simulator. There were four different rooms dedicated to the science fiction convention. He ran across the misplaced Star Trekkers when they were having a conversation with a Romulan. Eric smiled and looked at all the Captain Kirk wannabe's. Before he knew it, it was 9:45 and he hurried back to the Cantina. Jackie was serving up the last drinks and counting the money in her drawer.

When Eric arrived, a hotel photographer was taking a picture of Jackie and Bear standing beside the bar. "Eric, get in the shot." She held out his hand and he hurried over to get photographed with Princess Leia and the fake Wookie. Kelso would drool over this picture!

*

The elevator door slid open and Bear bid his good nights and headed down the hall to his room. Eric slid an arm around Jackie's waist and walked her to their suite. She entered the room and collapsed on the bed. "I'm exhausted and my feet are killing me." Eric loved seeing her lying on the bed dressed in that gold bikini. But he knew that in this room it was Jackie Burkhart and not Leia complaining about her aching feet.

"Hey, why don't you take a hot shower and I'll have room service send up something to eat."

"Oh, I'd love that!" She sat up and smiled. "I haven't eaten all day! That's why I need you here!" She kicked off the high heels and they fell to the carpet. She crawled into the middle of the bed and Eric tried hard not to think of the sexy picture that popped into his mind at that moment.

She grabbed a menu from the nightstand. "Can you get me the grilled chicken salad and some ice tea?"

Eric smiled. "Anything you wish my princess."

Jackie threw a pillow at him. "Knock that off!" She laughed and headed for the master bath. Eric saw the costume bra tossed out the door quickly followed by the bottoms. He quelled the urge to gather the costume and stuff it in his luggage. Kelso and Fez would be so jealous!

*

Room service delivered a tray a short while later and Eric tipped the server. He set the food on a table and turned on the television. The hotel was showing a Star Wars marathon and it made Eric smile. How lucky was he really? Hot girlfriend…impressive job….proud father….and at a Star Wars convention? He was The Man!

Jackie came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. She tightened the bathrobe belt and sat down at the table. "You don't know how much I appreciate this!" she exclaimed.

Eric sat across from her and bit into his sandwich which was surprisingly good. "How much of this did I miss?"

"Well, the convention started at 10:00 this morning but the liquor didn't show up until six. If I wasn't being paid such a ridiculously large amount of money to do this…I'd be home watching Star Wars!"

Eric grinned and said, "You do know that you are every teen boy's fantasy." She rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, every teenaged boy dressed like Luke Skywalker had to take a picture with me. Some even thought I'd sell them a beer. When I carded this one kid, he broke out in tears."

Eric laughed. "You probably broke his heart. You cruel woman."

She smiled, "I know I'm such a bitch. It helps in this business. Do I have competition in the Princess department?"

"I've only seen three other Leia's but you have them beat by a mile. I'll try to find Han Solo for you."

Her eyes lit up. "Would you? I'd love a picture with a lookalike! Think how cool that would be over my fireplace!"

"I know!" Eric agreed.

"I was kidding." Jackie rolled her eyes. "I don't want one that big. But enough about me - how was your day?"

*

Eric put the dinner tray outside the door and bolted the door. Jackie had climbed under the covers so Eric used the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed. He was filled with the warm and fuzzy feelings he got whenever Jackie gave him her complete attention. Most of dinner was spent talking about the newspaper and things that happened during the week.

After his quick shower, Eric slipped into his boxers and threw back the blankets. Jackie was already breathing evenly so he was careful to slide in behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. He loved the way her hair smelled and how warm her body was. She was just…perfect. Now if he could only get her to wear the slave girl costume again!

Almost of its own accord, his right hand moved along the contour of her hip touching the bare skin of her thigh. It was silky…soft and warm. He pressed his lips against her shoulder and she rolled over. In a husky voice she said, "Are you trying to feel me up?"

Eric chuckled. "Well, yeah…I'm a guy lying in bed with a hot girl." She opened her sleepy eyes. "Okay, but don't go doing something you shouldn't."

_What did she mean by that?_ He swallowed the lump in his throat. "So it's okay if we mess around a little?"

She smiled drowsily. "Eric, we are in a five star hotel surrounded by _The Force_. Of course we can mess around. Just don't take it too far…" He kissed her. She couldn't even finish the conversation if she wanted. His hands were everywhere, in her hair stroking her back, pulling her leg over his. The kisses were exceptional and everything she had dreamed they would be.

Eric wrapped his arm around her and buried his face in her hair… leaving little feather soft kisses along her throat and in the hollow of her neck. She shivered and her panting breaths warmed his cheek. Eric's heart was thudding in his chest as he dared to put his hand under her nightgown. Jackie's lips traced his ear as she whispered, "Did you bring…something?"

Eric paused. Crap. There was no trip to the drugstore – this was completely unplanned. He shook his head. Jackie smiled, "That's okay we can figure out something…okay?

!

!

**--------LITTLE SMUT ALERT --------STOP OR SKIP TO NEXT CHAPTER -------**

**!**

**!**

Eric blinked. _Okay…just what did she have in mind?_ Then one of her small hands slipped down his stomach and into his boxers. OH! Eric groaned when she closed her fingers around him. Her other hand threaded through his hair and pulled his face close enough that she could bite his lip. He was sidetracked completely by her hand feeling up and down the length of him.

Jackie rose up on her knees and placed the softest of kisses against his mouth as he reveled in her gentleness. Her tongue delicately played around his lips and teeth and he groaned. Her hand created a deliberate rhythm that had him curling his toes, tightening his thighs…reaching under her nightgown.

Eric pulled her down and buried his face in the soft warm place between her breasts. He breathed in the scent that was uniquely Jackie…a scent he would recognize anywhere. Her busy hand had him moaning softly as he tasted her flesh. She arched against him moaning and whispering his name. His arms went around her and pulled her against him. God, he was a hard as a rock - his blood was roaring in his ears.

Jackie smiled and with her free hand, held his jaw as she pressed more kisses against his mouth until they were sharing each others breath. She grasped tightly causing him to inhale sharply. He clasped her tightly to his chest as she squeezed and pulled one final time. He cried out her name and tried to still his wildly beating heart.

Her head was lying on Eric's chest listening to his galloping heart. His fingers were running through her hair and she smiled. "Eric…" He could barely lift his head. "Jackie…you make me so crazy…" She rose up on his chest and popped a kiss on his lips. "The next time is for me."

He smiled broadly – that was something he could do! Damn he loved this girl! She curled up beside him and yawned. Eric shifted and she snuggled under the covers and within minutes fell fast asleep.

**------------------LITTLE SMUT OVER ----------------LITTLE SMUT OVER -----------**

*

**A/N** : _Okay, that wasn't so bad was it?_


	31. Chapter 31 Going Solo

**Author Note: **_Just a wee bit of fluff moving the story along….._

*****

**Chapter 32** – Going Solo

*

Eric woke up with the early morning sun shining through the hotel window. He stretched lazily and smiled to himself. All those wasted years of chasing a _possibility_ and now he was finally experiencing life with the real thing. Memories of last night reminded him that intimacy could be more than just _doing it_ – as Fez would say.

He rolled over and pressed a kiss on Jackie's cheek. She languidly tried to swat his hand and murmured, "Sleeping…." He chuckled and squeezed her shoulder before jumping out of bed for a shower. The hot shower felt great and he used some of Jackie's shampoo and the smell made his gut clench. He would undoubtedly be thinking about her all day long!

The alarm when off and Jackie rolled over and slapped the snooze button. She just needed ten more minutes of sleep. This bed was so comfortable and warm and just what she needed.

Eric came out of the bathroom and the alarm was beeping but Jackie was sleeping right through it. He clicked it off and leaned down to kiss her lips. "Wake up princess…you have to work today." She opened her eyes and glared at him.

Eric laughed, "Don't give me that face. You have an adoring public out there waiting for you to serve beer." Jackie groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Remind me why I'm doing this?"

Eric chuckled. "I think you said _If I wasn't being paid such a ridiculously large amount of money to do this…I'd be home watching Star Wars!" _ Do you remember that?" Eric pulled the blankets off her face, "Do you want to disappoint them?"

"Oh don't try to play the guilt card. You just want to go downstairs and amuse yourself."

Eric tweaked her nose. "You got that right! I'm going to order breakfast and you and lay there and be lazy or do whatever you do in a five star hotel."

Jackie smirked, "I thought I showed you last night…what we do in a five star hotel…."

Eric's eyes widened. "You are wicked! " He saw that she was teasing and pulled the covers off the bed. "Let's go Missy." He grabbed a leg and started tugging her off the bed. She shrieked with laughter as he caught her other leg and successfully dragged her off the mattress. "Score for Team Forman!"

"Cheater." She laughed. "I'd like a cheese omelet for breakfast please and don't skimp on the bacon!" Eric picked up the phone and watched as she nearly skipped to the bathroom.

Breakfast had arrived and Jackie ate quickly so she could put on her second "uniform". She liked this one better. It was a light white gauzy material with a big scoop neckline. The three-quarter sleeves would keep her warmer than that bikini she had to wear the day before. She donned the silver belt and silver pumps - definitely more comfortable! After her make up the last thing she did was tuck her hair up under the braided wig. The braids were nearly three inches high and made her look taller and then the fake pony tail fell down her back. Carrie Fisher – look out!

She stepped out into the living area. "Okay, honest opinion…What do you think?"

Eric looked up to see Princess Leia Organa wearing the ceremonial gown at the end of episode 4_, A New Hope_. He was staggered at how fantastic Jackie looked wearing the gown of royals. She took a curtsy and smiled. "I know it's not the slave girl outfit but…."

"Marry me."

Jackie laughed. "You are so silly. Honestly, do you think I'll fit in the Cantina in this dress? The other one had no place to put my tips!"

Eric stood up and walked a circle around her gown. "That looks so much like the real thing…I feel like I'm in the movie."

She smiled. "Then I'll take that as a yes."

*

The Princess, the Wookie and Eric rode the elevator down to the lobby area. Bear stood as a sentry while Jackie retrieved the cash drawer from the hotel safe. Eric loved watching the curious fans trying to see if that was really Carrie Fisher or a lookalike and not being able to tell the difference.

The trio headed to the Cantina with a growing group of followers. As soon as the cash drawer went in and the liquor door unlocked, Bartender Jackie was back at work hiding behind the mask she used to separate her true self from the public. Especially this geek packed crowd.

Bear pointed to Eric. "Enapay. You need to mingle so we can work."

Eric realized that he couldn't hang around all day. "Oh hey…I have some sights to go see. I'll be back by at lunch time. Is that okay?"

Bear nodded his approval and Eric decided that it was in his better interests to scram! Bear smiled and adjusted his plastic utility belt. Maybe later he'd roar for the crowd!

*

The morning sped by. Eric was enveloped in all things Star Wars and loved every minute of it. He purchased a disposable camera and had convention representatives take his picture against the backdrop of a giant Death Star background. He found some Storm Troopers and faked a gun fight for the camera. Then he found a surprise to bring Jackie for lunch.

She smiled when she saw him and put up her OUT TO LUNCH sign. "Jackie, close your eyes." She did and felt Eric leading her over to stand next to Bear. There was some rustling noise and she opened her eyes to find a Han Solo lookalike smiling at her.

"Oh my!" She almost swooned; this was a Harrison Ford double! A hotel photographer saw the excellent photo opportunity and took some pictures. The double wrapped his arm around her waist and assumed a Han Solo pose for Eric's camera. Bear was pleased and actually smiled. The double invited Eric into the picture and the photographer knew this was a front page special for his paper.

"Gosh, thank you so much!" Jackie told the fake-Hans. "You are a dead ringer for the real thing." He smiled and waved at the group and Jackie turned to Eric. "You are so sweet! I haven't seen a Han Solo that looked that real!" She kissed him on the cheek and the group went to lunch.

*

The night was finally over. Jackie zipped up the cash sales into the leather pouch and handed the money over to the courier. She was dogged tired and just wanted to crash. Bear wouldn't admit it but he was tired of chasing all the minors away from the Cantina area. The underage crowd wanted to see the princess and she was serving alcohol. There were many moments when she made it abundantly clear that she was there to do a job, not flirt with the customers. Towards the end of the convention, the more mature crowd stopped by for a drink and she was relieved of the gawkiness and giggles.

Her shoes came off in the elevator as she leaned against Eric's side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and met Bear's eyes in the reflection of the elevator glass. At least Bear wasn't going to kill him. That was good. The doors slid open and Jackie hugged her big bodyguard. "Check out is at 10:00. I'll see you on Monday."

"Good night Ayashe. I will trust Enapay to keep you safe."

Eric waved but the big guy just walked down the hall to his room. "I guess Bear doesn't want to be buddies yet." He said wryly. Jackie smothered a yawn with her hand. "Give him time, he barely knows you."

While Eric was ordering a couple of sandwiches, Jackie started pulling her tips out of her bra. Eric saw twenties and fifty dollar bills and almost dropped the phone. "Those are your tips? Bartending pays that much?"

"I told you don't judge me by my job. Yes, I make a lot of money in tips. That's how I bought my house and my cars. I'm a career bartender. Don't tell me you're having a problem with it now."

Properly chastised, Eric said, "No. I mean I didn't mean to come off as arrogant…it's just…damn, that's a lot of money!"

"Yes it is and it goes right into my 401k." she said wearily. She sat on the edge of the bed tired beyond belief. "You know, I'm not really hungry. I think I'm just going to sleep."

_A little bit bitchy tonight are we?_ Eric thought but realized she had been working a convention for the last 10 hours and she was entitled to be a little tired. Eric sat on the edge of the bed beside her and brought his hands to her shoulders and began to rub his thumbs at the base of her neck. She groaned, "I didn't know I hurt there."

"This hurts you?" he asked.

"Yes. No. It hurts but what you're doing makes it feel better. Maybe I should take a hot bath and soak." She smiled at Eric and touched his cheek. "Don't hate me if I fall asleep."

He looked at her exhausted face. "I could never hate you."

Jackie went straight from the tub to the bed as Eric expected. He was sitting up against the headboard eating his sandwich when she crawled under the covers. She plumped her pillow and murmured, "Thanks for being here Eric."

He smiled and combed her hair away from her face. "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else Jackie."

*


	32. Chapter 32 The Christening

**Author Notes**_: I loved writing this chapter and wished my life could work out like this…maybe in an alternate universe……._

*****

**Chapter 33** – The Christening

*

Eric went back to work whistling a happy tune. Being a true Star Wars fan was not something you bragged about in an accounting office; especially if you were the head of the department! He had moved into Jack Kline's old office and loved that he got the biggest window. That was a nice perk in addition to the increase in pay.

He was midway through signing the weekly payroll cards when there was a knock on his door. He looked up and it was Debbie from Accounts Receivable. "Come in Debbie." She looked a bit nervous – she was used to seeing Mr. Forman in his old office.

"I thought you'd like to have this." She handed Eric a thin paper magazine. On the cover were Eric, Slave Girl Leia and Bear. The headline said: CHI-TOWN SCI-FI CONVENTION SUCCESS. Eric set the paper on his desk. "How cool is that!"

Debbie laughed nervously. "You're not embarrassed?" He looked up, "Should I be?" Debbie sat down on the opposite chair. "I guess not. My brother went to the convention. He said it was great and brought back this newspaper. I recognized you immediately. You met Princess Leia?"

Eric grinned. "No, that was my girlfriend dressed as the princess."

Debbie smiled. "Wow. She looks so pretty. Sometimes I dress up, but I wear the cinnamon bun hairdo. I guess I'm glad that I'm not the only fan in this department." Debbie stood up to leave. "You can keep that. I have another."

Eric smiled at the picture. He looked so happy and Jackie was beaming for the camera. "Oh. Thanks Debbie. I appreciate this."

*

"David, how are you!" Jackie smiled at her favorite customer. David Charring was looking worse for wear. His skin was slightly yellow and he didn't look well. He held up three fingers and Jackie poured his shots. He took the first one and instead of quickly swallowing it as was his norm, he looked into the glass swirling the amber liquid.

"JB. This will probably be my last visit here but I'd like to ask a favor."

Jackie looked up from the peanut bowl she was filling. "Are you going somewhere?"

He smiled ruefully. "You could say that. This Wednesday at 7:00 – there's a ceremony to launch my concept boat."

Jackie smiled. "I'm happy for you. That means you got the contract you wanted."

"Yeah. They want 15 more boats and I'd like to thank you for recommending the CD installation. It's perfect and sounds like an orchestra hall." He reached in his pocket and pulled out four tickets. "I'm having a launch party on deck and it's pretty exclusive. You can bring four friends and see what I've done."

Jackie didn't usually accept gifts from customers but this didn't seem to be offered with any strings attached. "We'll be on the water?"

David smiled. "Just a short jaunt around the harbor – it would mean a lot to me." Jackie took the tickets. "Well David, I'll be there. I've never seen a concept boat and I would be honored." David threw back the whiskey knowing it would be the last time he had any.

*

Red looked at the plate filled with his favorite pot roast and baby potatoes. "Kitty, you outdid yourself. This smells wonderful." Red started cutting into his beef as Kitty sat down and poured some wine into her glass. "I think I'm going to cut back to part time at the muffler shop and spend time here at home."

"Oh Red. I was hoping you'd take your retirement seriously. Maybe we could take a trip."

Red smiled. "I'd like that. We could go fishing or hunting…"

"…or antique shopping and crafting." Kitty continued. Red laughed and wiped his mouth on a napkin.

The patio doors slid open and Laurie came in followed by Hyde. "Oh goodie, you both are here!" Laurie said excitedly. She and Hyde sat down at the table while Red eyed the overly happy pair suspiciously.

"It can't be good if both of you are happy about the same thing." Red grumbled. Hyde grabbed a dinner roll from the straw basket on the table. "It's good news alright."

Kitty smiled. "Well…don't keep us waiting!"

Laurie laid down four tickets. "It's the ceremonial launch of the DC boat that me and Orphan installed the sound system on. We want you to come see it."

Hyde grinned, "Yeah, it's a private party and I have to say Laurie is a great partner – work partner. We did a great job. Oh, and you get to meet David Charring."

Red was impressed. "A private party on his brand new boat? I was reading something about everything on it was state of the art or whatever that means. Kitty, we should go. If Steven and Kitten here worked on it…well, we should go see the fruits of their labor."

Kitty grinned. "We're going to Kenosha at night? Oh, I get to wear my warm coat! Should I make brownies?"

Hyde laughed. "No Mrs. Forman. Just bring yourself and the ticket. Laurie and I will be waiting for you on the wharf."

*

Jackie was braiding Betsy's hair while Brooke finished the dinner dishes. Kelso and Fez came in from the garage and turned on the TV. Brooke followed shortly and turned it off. "I just wanted to see if ALF was on. God!" Kelso complained loudly.

Brooke smiled patiently. Fez had unwrapped a tootsie roll for himself and Betsy. "Jackie has something she'd like to say."

Fez popped the candy into his mouth. "Jackie always has something to say. We just don't always want to hear it."

"Oh Fez shut up." Jackie said rolling her eyes. "Listen. There's this guy that comes into the club and has invited me to a ceremonial boat launching this Wednesday at 7:00 down at the harbor and I have four extra tickets. I want you guys to come with me. There's an exclusive party on board and it's going to tour the harbor."

Kelso's eyes widened. "How big is the boat? I mean is it bigger than the SS Minnow?"

Fez got excited. "Oh! Kelso can be Skipper and I can be Gilligan! But wait, we have two Mary Ann's!"

Kelso looked confused. "Well, we can pretend Ginger missed the boat! Oh, Eric can be the Professor!"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Can we bring Betsy?"

Jackie shrugged. "I don't see why not. He didn't say adults only."

Kelso and Fez snickered. "You said _adults only_. It's a porn boat!" Jackie frogged Fez in the shoulder. "I did not say that. So are you going to be there or not?"

The trio agreed to go to the ceremony and Jackie left the tickets with Brooke. Now she had to convince Eric to go.

*

David Charring stood in front of the raised podium and adjusted the microphone. He looked out at his guests and took a deep breath.

"I've been building ships for a long time. As custom, before taking a new boat out on her maiden voyage, one must have a christening ceremony. This ceremony ensures good fortune to the boat and her crew for the life of the vessel." He gestured to the hull of the boat. This ship behind me is a brand new design and I am proud to say that there are orders for 15 new ones just waiting to be built."

There was a light smatter of applause. David continued. "In the tradition of old, I had to invite everyone who is important to the boat to witness the naming and of course to celebrate." David gestured to the deck hands that were holding bottles of champagne. Little plastic glasses were passed around and filled with bubbly.

Jackie was holding Eric's hand and whispered, "I've never been to one of these before." Eric still could believe Jackie didn't know who David Charring was. He smiled and kissed her temple.

David held up his plastic glass which contained ginger ale. "JB, would you please step up here please?"

Everyone looked around…who was JB? Jackie suddenly felt the spotlight on her. David looked across the crowd and caught her eye. "Come on, you are the least shy person I know and I need your help."

Red sat up. How did Jackie personally know the richest man in Kenosha? Kitty pulled her camera out of her purse and got ready for a picture. Eric's mouth fell open when he saw Charring looking his way and Jackie started squeezing his fingers. "He can't mean me. No way."

Hyde looked at Laurie. "Wasn't _JayBee_ the name of the boat model?" She shrugged and whispered, "That's what he said. Why's he looking at Jackie?"

Charring stepped off the podium and walked down to the guests standing outside the aisle. "JB? This is important." He held out his hand and Jackie stood up taking the outstretched hand. Eric watched as his girlfriend was following the millionaire to the dais. Kelso and Fez poked Eric from the seat behind them. "This is awesome dude!"

Kitty leaned forward to look at her son, and whispered, "Did you know about this?" Eric whispered back, "No and I don't think Jackie knew either." Red looked jaunty in his white captain's hat and whispered, "Both of you – quiet."

Once all the murmurs and surprised whispers died down, David Charring handed Jackie a bottle of Dom Perignon. He turned to the microphone. "Every artist and boat builder has a muse. A singular inspiration… that motivates them to create a picture or some thing of beauty…JB here is my muse." He smiled at the dark haired girl. "This girl befriended an old sailor and offered drink and solace on some of the worst days of my life." He nodded to a couple of deckhands who pulled the tarp off the front of the ship.

Everyone saw the words _JB Special _painted on the hull. There was a collective clamor of buzzing and murmurs at the name of the ship. David took the microphone from its stand and indicated that Jackie should follow him.

"I name this ship "JB Special" and may God be with all who sail in her." Jackie broke the bottle of champagne over the hull of the boat and David held up his drink for a toast.

Red was smiling and lifted his glass in the toast and applauded the christening of the ship. David smiled, "You did good JB. I'd like for you and your guests to be the first to board the craft."

Jackie waved at Eric who was making his way through the crowd. She hugged him tightly and he squeezed her back. "Eric this is David. David this is my boyfriend Eric Forman."

David looked at the tall man who was apparently very fond of JB as she was of him. "Hello Eric Forman. Do you by chance have sister named Laurie?"

Eric was taken aback. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

Charring smiled, "She installed my music system." He waved at Laurie who nearly skipped over. "Hello little brother - seems we keep running into each other."

Red and Kitty followed Laurie and bringing up the rear was Hyde who was still confused how Jackie got to be asked to this party when he and Laurie did the work. _Oh…she was the muse….how the hell did she because a muse? What the hell was a muse anyways?_

David led the way to the gangplank and allowed Jackie and Eric to board first. Jackie was flabbergasted and absurdly flattered when she saw the zebra skins. She laughed and Eric said, "That looks like your hairdo from our blind date."

David stepped aboard. "It was part of the inspiration. You'll find zebra throughout all three decks with the purple and blue highlights." He smiled at Jackie's amazed expression. Red and Kitty stepped onto the cedar deck and Red exclaimed, "Holy Moly! What a boat!"

The small group was still inside the main cabin when David turned on the sound system choosing to play the Billy Joel CD at a lower volume. Hyde was still impressed with his own handiwork.

Kelso and Fez fought each other to be the first to board the gangplank. Brooke admonished them to act like grown up or someone would end up falling in the chilly water below. Kelso straightened his shirt and stepped on Fez's foot and gained the advantage of being first on the deck. "Damn! This is sweet!"

David encouraged the group to explore the ship and reminded them that there were appetizers in the galley below. Scooby and Shaggy went there first much to Brooke's dismay. Hyde looked at her and shrugged. "Free food. What did you expect?"

Jackie and Eric followed David down to the master cabin and Jackie loved it. She couldn't even tell she was on the water; every detail was something she would have picked. "David, this is so nice. You made a great concept boat."

Meanwhile up on top, Red was examining the helm and talking to a ship captain about the controls and the new navigation system. Being at the wheel of the 100 foot ship reminded him of his old navy days. The ship was a beauty and the amazing crux of it was that the boat was named for Jackie and yet his daughter actually put labor into it. How ironic was that in the Forman Book of Life?

Kitty was amazed at the spectacular bathroom. Brooke joined her in peeking at all the little cubby holes and functional shelves. "I could live here!" Kitty exclaimed. Jackie was lying on the queen sized bed covered with a zebra pattern. Eric was lying on his side with his elbow propping him up.

"So…you have a boat named after you…how does that feel?" Jackie looked over at his smiling face. "I don't know…it's weird. I've been serving him whiskey all this time – he's just a regular customer…when he said he was building a boat, I thought it was a fishing boat."

"You are amazing. One week you're a princess…the next a millionaire is naming his boat after you."

Jackie lifted a hand and trailed her fingers down the curve of his cheek. He caught her hand and held it tight against his face. "You're amazing too." She said softly. She pulled his head down to hers and his lips crashed against hers. Sunday was a long time since he held her in his arms.

"Oh! Let's not mess up the bed in Mr. Money Pocket's boat." Kitty laughed nervously, "Ahahahaha…come on you two. Let's go look at the galley." Brooke and Betsy came out of the bathroom. "Yes, I need to see what Kelso and Fez are doing. I swear it's like I have three kids sometimes!"

*

The captain allowed Red the honor of pulling the boat out of dock. The deckhands untied the ship from the moors and Red started the 2.250 horsepower engines. The craft rumbled and purred under his feet. The captain explained that the ship was constructed of aluminum and very seaworthy. Red could tell good workmanship when he saw it.

Kitty was climbing the stairs when Red started the boat. It swayed gently and she clung to the stair rails. "I haven't got my sea legs yet. Hahahaha!" Brooke laughed and followed her upstairs.

Eric pulled Jackie off the bed. "This whole boat reminds me of our blind date. You with your purple highlights and black hair – in fact it's like he made this room with you in mind. Wait…are you seeing this guy behind my back?"

She smirked. "Would you be jealous if I said yes?"

Eric pulled her into his arms. "Of course - you are my one and only." She smiled, "You say the sweetest things."

*

The galley was big and held a long table filled with finger sandwiches and appetizers. The dessert tray had been attacked by Fez and Kelso was eating the Buffalo wings. "Michael, that food is for everyone." Brooke exclaimed. Kelso grinned, "How did that rich guy know all of my favorite foods? This was made for me and Fez."

"Oh yes…there is an ice cream bar with all kinds of candy to put on top. Like Kelso said…how did he know?"

Betsy heard the word ice cream and climbed up on Kelso's lap demanding ice cream. Brooke caved and made a bowl for the girl and one for herself. Such a nice kitchen….

*

Eric made it to the top to find his dad navigating the boat. Red looked like he was in his natural environment. Had his dad ever been this happy before? "Son, what do you think of the JB Special?"

Eric grinned. "It's a great ship. I've never seen anything like it and Laurie did great with the CD stuff."

Red smiled proudly. "Well, she had Steven helping her and now they're going to do 15 more boats. I guess all my kids are finally achievers. Retirement is almost in sight. You're doing good son."

"I love you too dad."

*


	33. Chapter 33 Will You Be My Valentine?

**Author Note: **_Be forewarned…the middle of the chapter is a bit smutty….the end is fluffy….close your eyes and go to the end of the page! (You knew it was coming!)_

*****

**Chapter 34** – Will You Be My Valentine?

…_are you seeing this guy behind my back?"_

"_Would you be jealous if I said yes?"_

"_Of course - you are my one and only."_

All day long those words played through Eric's head. How easy would it be for some other guy to come along and charm Jackie off her feet? What did Eric Forman really have to offer her? Sure he had a steady job, he was responsible, and he was funny…sexy maybe?

He looked at his day calendar and almost choked. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. God!. He better not screw this up! Quickly grabbing his briefcase, he locked his desk and told Violet, the company clerk that he had an emergency.

*

"Well honey, that's what mothers are for. Now sit down and let's talk."

Eric told his mom the story of how he and Jackie reconnected their friendship through Fez's blind date and some of the crazy wacky things they did together…just to give him mom some background on why he was feeling the way he did. Why he was suddenly worried that Jackie could find someone better. He wanted to know why he was suddenly so insecure about the direction the relationship was going.

"Honey, face it…you and Donna were sewn at the hip and you screwed that up. But good things came from that …relationship. Donna went on to do whatever it is that Donna wanted to do and look at you – you are a _manager_. Do you know how proud your dad is of you?"

"Mom, I don't make tons of money or build boats….Jackie…she's around rich and famous and beautiful people all of the time….I'm…I'm just a dumbass."

"Oh Eric. Don't say that. You are bright and handsome and you are my son. Maybe it's because you are a _Forman_ that Jackie's attracted to you. She just may need someone solid in her life - Someone that she can count on to be there for her." Kitty loved that her boy needed some motherly advice.

"Honey, the Jackie Burkhart I know has never had stability in her life. It's not a big deal that she bought a house – that's something that makes her feel safe. It's something no one can take from her. She can't do that with people."

Eric held up a finger. "Hey…you are right. Kelso used to cheat on her all the time and Hyde did it with a nurse and married a stripper."

"Those were horrible relationships for a young girl. But Jackie is a grown woman now and she's preparing for her future. Eric, if you want to be in it…you should do something about it."

Eric grinned. "Thanks mom…that was just the advice I was looking for."

*

Maggie carried her tray of dirty dishes to the sink. "So what are you and your boyfriend doing for Valentine's Day tomorrow?"

Jackie looked up, "That's tomorrow? I totally forgot! Wait, I know the perfect gift. Maggie, I may have to leave early tomorrow, can you cover my shift?"

Maggie grinned, "Only if you tell me later what the gift was." Jackie smiled, "I will."

*

Eric got home later than usual and found his answering machine blinking. He pressed play.

"_Forman…, its Casey Kelso. Hey, I said your name right this time. Cool. Anyhow, I found Donna thanks to you and she's coming down for a visit during Spring Break. I want to borrow your apartment. I'm giving you advance notice because I'm a good guy."_

Eric deleted the message. How could Casey think Eric would let him borrow the apartment? It wasn't like they were friends anyways! Sheesh!

"_Hey you…it's me. I made dinner reservations for tomorrow. How about I come pick you up for a change and we'll go out? Let me know what you think."_

Eric replayed the message because he liked the sound of Jackie's voice. He dialed her number and she picked it up on the second ring.

"Eric."

"How did you know it was me?"

She laughed into the phone. "Because I've already spoken to Fez and Brooke and they had no reason to call back."

"Oh…clever. What time are you picking me up tomorrow?"

"How does 7:00-ish sound? It's in Kenosha and if you're good, I'll let you drive the Jeep."

"Oh, you know the way to a man's heart."

There was a giggle, "Just yours silly. I'll see you tomorrow and sweet dreams."

"You too. Now hang up." He knew she wouldn't hang up unless he did first. She was predictable that way and he loved it. He couldn't wait until tomorrow!

*

Eric was just tucking his shirt in into his pants when the doorbell rang. He glanced at the clock. Jackie was early tonight. He smiled – he had been trying to think of all the places they were going to eat, yet not knowing and how cool was that? He unlocked the door and a blast of cold air hit the threshold almost knocking Jackie over.

"Hey. Change in plans. I brought dinner." She handed him a large pizza box and a six pack of beer. "The weather is too harsh to go out. I hope you don't mind."

Eric didn't mind at all. He loved pizza and beer and not getting wet in a cold February rain. He set the pizza on the coffee table and put the beer in the fridge. "You want me to take your coat?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm still a bit chilly. Let me warm up a bit." She carefully sat on the sofa and encouraged Eric to do the same. "What's on tonight?" Why was she being so cautious?

"I think its ALF; the fuzzy orange alien." Eric replied as he sat down placing a diet coke and a beer on the table. He opened the pizza box and fragrant pepperoni wafted in the air. Yummy. Jackie looked at him unsure if that was the right thing to bring…maybe she should have brought cheeseburgers…that's what he usually ordered.

Eric popped open the beer and took a drink. "I love a surprise just like the next guy but where did you plan on taking me for Valentine's Day?"

She exhaled. "I was winging it actually. It's still a surprise but this is it. Ta-da. Can I freshen up?"

"Sure. You know where everything is." Eric took another bite of the hot pizza and watched the TV but noticed out the corner of his eye she didn't go to the bathroom but instead went into his bedroom. _Oh God, did I clean that mess up?_ "Er, Jackie…about my room…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll just be a minute."

Eric smiled and drank the rest of his beer. It must have been only five minutes later when she poked her head out of his bedroom door. "Eric, I have your Valentine's Present only I need your help."

_Dinner __and__ a present?_ Cool. "Let me wash my hands." Eric quickly rinsed his hands in the kitchen sink and grabbed another beer before opening his bedroom door. Within that short five minute span, his room had been transformed. Soft pop music was playing on his radio. A lavender scarf was draped over his lamp diffusing the harsh light. His covers were pulled off the bed leaving only his clean sheets.

"Jackie…what's going…." She put her finger to her lips. "This is your Valentine's gift. She slowly opened her coat to reveal the slave girl outfit from the convention. The beer fell to the floor as the coat dropped from her shoulders. She walked towards him, the gold bikini bra glinting in the soft light, the arm bracelets winking at him. His mouth went dry and he felt like his eyes were bugging out.

She reached for his hand. "Do you like it Eric?" He could only nod his head. Jackie pulled him to the bed. "I wore this just for you." She said softly. He still could only nod his head.

*

**---OKAY ANOTHER SMUT ALERT ----- CLOSE YOUR EYES ----SMUT-----**

*****

Jackie eased him down on the edge of the bed and nudged his knee open with her own. She was amazed that he was totally speechless. She had thought he would have been full of geek talk. She grabbed his hands and put them on her hips. The braid of hair fell over her shoulder

"This is what Princess Leia wore when she was a prisoner of Jabba the Hutt." Eric closed his eyes and ran his hands over her hips feeling her soft skin and the gauzy material that hung from the bikini bottoms. Jackie's fingers were in his hair, massaging his scalp as she moved closer between the V of his legs.

His hands slid over her hips and up her waist gently touching her ribs which he discovered where ticklish. Jackie sat on his knee and pulled his face towards her for a kiss. It was soft and inviting and gave him chills. This was really happening. This was his dream come true!

Jackie pushed him back onto the mattress and straddled his thighs, effectively leaving him unable to move. She smiled and said, "Now you're my prisoner." She pulled his shirt from his pants and slowly started to unbutton the garment. Eric inhaled sharply when her nails scraped the tender skin of his belly. She undid the next one up and he closed his eyes trying to control his wildly beating heart. When the shirt was open she grabbed the fabric and said, "Sit up for me please."

She wrapped her legs around his waist so they were in fact face to face. She couldn't remember wanting anyone so much as she did Eric. She reached out a finger and traced it over his lips. He took her fingers and kissed each tip, looking deep into her brightly colored eyes as he did so. Jackie grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck partly so she wouldn't fall on the floor and also so the heat of her body covered the growing heat of his.

His hands rubbed lazy circles over her back and then reached for the golden bracelets. He felt her breath on his face as he reached up and started unbraiding the plait. Jackie moved her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck, stroking the light stubble of his jaw – tracing a finger over the contours of his ear. He trembled slightly.

With her hair free of the braid, Eric twisted a fist into it and pulled her towards him for a hot searing kiss. The tip of his tongue grazed her lower lip and she could feel herself melting – just falling into his body – opening up for his kisses. His other hand was behind her back and with a flick of his finger, the golden bikini top hung open, dangling from the choker collar around her neck.

Slowly Eric slid his fingers over her ribs until they touched the soft weight of her breasts. He cupped one in his hand and pressed a kiss on her naked flesh. He could smell her unique scent and it turned him on even more. She gasped and fell against him her hands shaking. Smiling against her breast he brought his hands up to unhook the slave collar.

She framed his face with her hands and whispered, "Thank you…that thing was killing me!" He chuckled and pulled the straps over her arms, kissing her bare shoulders. "Well princess…I'd have to say you look more attractive when you're naked…." He tossed the golden bra on the floor.

Eric nipped her lips and ran his hands over her waist and down her hips. "You are so sexy." He growled. Jackie smiled and ground her hips into his lap. "You are pretty…excited." Eric quickly shifted and suddenly Jackie was flat on her back on the bed. "Now you're _my_ prisoner."

Eric kissed his way from her belly up between her breasts, to the column of her throat and finally capturing her mouth in a kiss she had been waiting for. That kiss made her feel like a puddle of goo. One of his hands reached the bikini bottoms and his fingers moved the fabric aside so he could feel how wet she was.

He made her _that_ slick and it excited him to no end. Jackie arched towards him – her body speaking without words_. Eric…touch me here…I'm yours….please. _She moaned and tugged at the button of his pants. One of his legs slid between hers and she ground slowly against his thigh.

He swatted her hands away and quickly removed his pants. This was it, there was no going back. He slowly pulled the slave bottoms down her legs and tossed the filmy material to the floor. He held her hips to the mattress and kissed the downy patch between her legs. Jackie mewled helplessly.

With his pants removed, Eric climbed up on the mattress, hovering over her and delighting in how much she wanted him. Her hands were reaching for him, pulling him closer. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck feeling the rapid pulse that told him she needed him.

He reached over to his dresser drawer and quickly grabbed the small foil wrapper. "Baby…there's no going back." He whispered against her lips. His gravelly voice sent her heart into a quicker rhythm that was in time with the pulse between her legs.

She felt Eric thick and heavy against her inner thigh. "Eric…please". Did she beg him? He couldn't remember – he pushed ever so slowly and hissed with pleasure as she opened her legs to take him – softly chanting his name and his brain was buzzing. She wrapped her leg around his thigh pulling him in and Eric began to stroke slowly – driving her crazy with want. Jackie arched her back and wrapped her other leg around him encouraging him to move faster.

Eric laughed softly and leaned down to capture her breasts in his hands, molding them… squeezing and biting gently. She tugged his hair - lifting her head so she could kiss him all the while he was thrusting hot and hard inside her. Jackie ground against him as a white hum filled her ears. Eric's hand slid between their joined bodies giving her the nudge she needed as he groaned in pure pleasure. Jackie's body stiffened and she cried out his name before relaxing into his arms.

Eric sighed and gathered her into a loving embrace. He nuzzled the curve of her neck and kissed her ear. "I don't have words…" Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck, "God Eric that was amazing." He smiled, "You were amazing." She kissed him and held the arms that were wrapped around her. Eric's body was still thrumming and he could only hold her in his arms.

He finally dared to say the words he always wanted…"I love you Jackie." It was like he could feel her heart soaring. She whispered back, "I love you too."

*

**------------SMUT ALERT OVER -------------FLUFF AHEAD ----------------------**

*****

Jackie had fallen asleep in Eric's arms. He loved feeling her warm skin lying against his. Her steady heartbeat was soothing and matched his completely. Now it was the time.

"Jackie…sweetie…I need you to wake up. Just for a minute."

Jackie groaned, "No….tired."

Eric laughed. "I got a Valentine's present for you." She opened her eyes. "You better not be teasing me." He hugged her and reached over the side of the bed for his pants.

"I was going to give this to you at the restaurant…" Eric handed her a small wrapped box. Jackie looked at the box – it looked like jewelry! She scooted to a sitting position and looked at Eric to make sure he wasn't trying to fool her. He smiled as she pulled off the ribbon and lifted the lid. She opened the box and gasped.

"It's whatever you want it to be. A promise….an engagement…a pledge to be together….maybe for forever?" He pulled the ring from the box and held her hand. "I only want to be your one and only. Jackie…will you accept this ring and love me?"

She lifted her eyes – reaching her hand up to hold his face and she kissed him very gently. Tears swelled in her eyes and she said, "Yes." Eric felt a smile break out across his face. God, how long had it been since he was this happy…this truly happy?

She said "Yes!"

*


	34. Chapter 34 Love and Death

**Author Note: **_If you skipped the smut in the last chapter and missed the proposal…here's a short recap……….._

*****

**Chapter 35** – Love and Death

"_I only want to be your one and only. Jackie…will you accept this ring and love me?"_

_She said "Yes!"_

_*_

Eric was late for work for the first time in his life. But it was totally worth it. When he slipped the ring on Jackie's finger it was a perfect fit. It wasn't a big diamond but had cost him two months worth of wages and the expression on her face was worth every penny. She loved him and had been afraid to say it first. Just like he was!

They agreed not to make wedding plans yet…that was too stressful…they were just going to see where the future took them and pledged to be together every minute possible. Eric smiled as he pulled into his parking spot. Life just seemed more colorful today!

When he got to his desk, he called his mom and gave her the good news. She was more than thrilled and so glad she could help. "You better bring her by soon so I can see the ring!" she exclaimed.

*

Jackie received more attention that she wanted. She had shown her ring to Maggie who called Bear and Rafe to come see. Rafe actually got out his jeweler's glass to make sure the diamond was real. (It was.) Bear nodded his approval. "Enapay is good man."

It also seemed that every customer noticed because the overhead lights glinted off the stone and it looked like fire on her finger. When she thought about it, the diamond actually was a conversation starter and she got more tips and congratulations. As soon as Jackie's shift was over she wanted to share her good news with her best friend.

*

"You need to tell me from the beginning." Brooke demanded. "Michael's proposal was sweet, but I know yours had to be awesome. Damn. Now I'm talking like my husband!" Brooke was holding the diamond ring in her hand admiring the cut of the carat.

"Well, last week Bear and I were working a science fiction convention in Chicago and we had to dress up like Star Wars characters."

Brooke grinned. "Which ones. I think I already know but tell me anyways."

Jackie laughed. "Bear was Chewbacca and I was Leia. I had the braid and Rafe had me wear the slave girl suit." Brooke clapped her hands over her mouth. "You wore _that_ at a geek convention?"

"Yes, not my finest hour thank you very much. But Eric was so – okay turned on by it – that for Valentines Day, I wore it to his apartment under a trench coat."

"Oh my God! That is brilliant! Weren't you freezing your ass off?"

"Yes I was…but the look on his face. Oh! He told me he loves me."

Brooke smiled. "Awww. I was waiting so see how long before he said something. You two belong together and everyone knew it but you. So how did he propose?"

"Well…we finally _did it._ Yes, we did the deed and I won't give you details….but it was good. Better than good. Anyways, we were laying in bed when he gives me the box. He held the diamond and told me the ring could be whatever I want it to be - a promise, an engagement or a pledge to be together forever."

Brooke gasped. "Oh! How romantic!"

Jackie smiled. "Then he said he wants to be my one and only…and would I accept the ring and love him."

Brooke wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh that is so beautiful. Would you be his one and only…I wish Michael would say something like that. Knowing him, he would just get me a puppy."

Jackie laughed, "That sounds like Michael." She slipped the ring back on her finger. "Eric is so…I don't know the word, but I want to spend every minute with him. I know! I'm going to move him into my house. His bed was like sleeping on a rock!"

Brooke laughed, "I'm sure you know what you're doing. Just leave your guest room free!" Jackie laughed. "You know I will. I have to leave. Mrs. Forman invited me over for dinner. I think Eric told her."

*

Eric pulled up just as Jackie was getting out of the Mustang. He loved seeing the beaming smile on her face. She hurried down the driveway and he whisked her up in his arms. "I love you." He said freely.

"I love you back." She said kissing his mouth. "I love my ring."

Eric turned her hand over to see the diamond winking on her finger. "I still love you more."

Jackie laughed. "Let's get out of this cold weather!" Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked into the warm Forman kitchen. Eric grinned when he saw his sister sitting at the table with his dad. Kitty looked at the couple expectantly. She had been sworn to secrecy and was just bubbling over with excitement.

"Oh Red honey! Look who's here! Why, it's Jackie and Eric… hahahaha." Red looked up and smiled. "Jackie…how are you."

Laurie smirked, "Where's your teddy bear?"

Eric glared at his sister. "Be nice Laurie. We were invited." Laurie opened her mouth to say something and Kitty stuffed a biscuit in it. "Let's all sit down to eat."

Red looked at his son and Jackie who couldn't seem to sit still.

"Aw hell. Just say whatever it is so I can have my dinner in peace." Red demanded. _He was starving_!

Jackie grinned as Eric took her hand. "I asked Jackie to marry me and she said yes." Laurie gaped at the size of the diamond. Red's jaw dropped and he took Jackie's hand, "Damn son, how much did you spend on this rock?"

Kitty swatted her husband's hand. "Now Red, that's not important. What's important is that we are going to have a new member to the Forman family." Red sat back as he contemplated that. Jackie Forman. That had a nice ring to it. Laurie was put out that she wouldn't be the only daughter any more.

Kitty seemed to know what Laurie was thinking. "Honey, you'll have a daughter and a _daughter_-_in-law_. Family get together's will be so much more fun! Ahahahaha. And Laurie…you'll finally get a sister…In-law."

"Well…_Erica_ just wasn't fun anymore." She pouted. Jackie looked at her future sister-in-law – she forgot Laurie Forman had come home to roost. Red cleared his throat. "Okay family." He looked at Jackie, "…and Loud One, no more fussing around. Let's eat dinner and you girls can talk about that married stuff later. Let's eat."

*

Jackie showed up for work that Saturday night and Rafe called her, Bear and Maggie into his private office. Bear thought it was unusual that he was called into a staff meeting but said nothing.

Rafe seemed somber for a nightclub owner. He encouraged the trio to sit, but Bear preferred to stand. "Now you three know that I'm not the kind of club owner to have favorite patrons. Hell, as long as they're drinking, they are all my favorites but today I received some sad news."

Rafe sat on the corner of his desk. "Last night, David Charring passed away."

Maggie gasped, "The JB Special. That was his boat…the one he named after Jackie. That was David Charring."

Rafe nodded sadly. Jackie was too stunned to say anything. All she could remember was one of the last conversations she had with him, "…_I'm having a health crisis. This whiskey is the only thing that makes me feel better." _ Jackie looked at Rafe. "How did he die?"

"Renal failure. His kidneys were bad. He was on a donor list but they couldn't find a match. A spokesperson from his company told me that he lived longer than he was supposed to. I would like to think that On the Docks helped him last long enough to achieve his concept boat development.

Maggie sniffed loudly. "He was such a great tipper." Jackie reached for a tissue. "He was a great guy. Looked like a bum but a great guy. He always ordered whiskey – three shots."

Jackie looked at Rafe. "He thought my initials JB actually meant Jim Beam like the whiskey." Maggie laughed. "We all thought that in the beginning."

Rafe chuckled. "He did such a great job with the New Year's fireworks. I don't often miss customers but I'll miss Charring. The funeral is Wednesday so I'm closing the club to honor the man. You all have the day off."

Jackie still couldn't believe that David Charring had been that sick. _"…should something happen between now and the end of next month, I wanted to tell you that you have been the best friend I never had." _ He had called her his best friend…that touched her heart.

"Rafe, can Amy cover my shift? I really don't feel like pouring draft tonight." Rafe smiled ruefully. "I didn't think so. You and Bear take off and I'll see you on Monday."

Jackie untied her apron and hugged Maggie. "I don't think I can do the bartender smile today - My hearts just not in it."

*

Bear and Jackie walked on the wharf with the cold February wind whipping through their coats and blowing sleet through their hair. Jackie leaned against the railing, her hands deep in her warm pockets. Bear turned his back to the wind and grunted. "Sad news."

Jackie looked up at her friend. "I know…he didn't really look sick. If his kidneys were bad, why did he keep coming back for more poison? It's like the club killed him or something."

Bear shook his head. "No, Ayashe. Men sometimes have a goal and the need to complete that goal. Perhaps his love of whiskey and the atmosphere of the club was what he required."

Jackie wiped her eyes. She never knew anyone who died before and she only knew him as the tall bearded stranger with the denim jacket who liked to talk to her. For reasons unknown, she had become his muse. Every time she poured a whiskey, she'd be thinking of David Charring.

"I'm going home Bear. I think I need to be alone for a while."

*

Red got home from the shop and Kitty kissed his cheek. "I left the newspaper in the living room. You may want to read it later." Red grinned, "I had two repairs today. That's good business."

He washed his hands in the sink and looked up to see Bear standing at the patio doors. Kitty hadn't been expecting anyone and was pleased to see the big man. "Bear, come in. It's freezing out there."

Bear shook the sleet from his coat and entered the warm kitchen. "Hey Samuel, I just got home. Would you like a beer?"

Bear nodded and sat wearily on a kitchen table. "Bear, would you like to stay for dinner?" Kitty asked.

Bear shook his head no and accepted the beer. "I have sad news."

Red sat down. "What kind of news?"

Bear pulled the Kenosha Guardian newspaper from his vest pocket. "Please read this article."

---

**KENOSHA** (**AP**) – DC Shipyard owner, David Charring has died due to renal failure in a private hospital room Thursday February 14, physicians said Friday.

Tony Albright, a DC Shipyard representative said, "David Charring passed away with the successful completion of his JB Special Concept boat. He held on to life just to complete his greatest endeavor."

The medical examiner's office determined the cause of death as renal failure and it was confirmed by his attending physician.

David Charring was a multi-millionaire and employed over 4,000 Wisconsin residents at his Kenosha shipyard. Ships that have been contracted for construction will continue as the DC Trust determines the path forward for the Company. DC Shipyards has produced over 30 unique ships from single engine boats to special requests from the Navy.

"Words cannot describe the level of shock and disbelief that we all are feeling this morning at the loss of David," Tony Albright said in a statement. "Our thoughts, our prayers are with David's parents and all four of his ex-wives as we try to cope and understand how such a tragic loss could occur with such a wonderful man."

David Charring had no surviving children.

Charring, who was born in Houston, Texas, was a member of the Kiwanis club and served as a member of various children's charities. Services will be held on Wednesday February 21, 1986 at Kenosha's Liberty Park Cemetery.

---

Red put the paper down. "Wow. That is unexpected."

"Ayashe did not take the news well. You are like her father…I thought you should be aware. She may want to attend the services. The club will be closed that day."

Kitty had been reading over her husband's shoulder and said, "This is the millionaire that hired Steven and Laurie too?" Red patted her hand, "Yes. He christened his ship after Jackie. Speaking of the Loud One how is she?"

"I followed her home. She wanted to be alone."

Kitty was dismayed. "That is not good. Red, you call Eric and tell him to go over there and stay with her. She meant something to this David Charring and no one should be alone when there's been a death. Oh, give me some Kaluha."

*

Eric knocked on the door of the condo and waited. He knocked again. It seemed like ages before Jackie opened the door. She had been drinking. She never drank! Eric sighed heavily, not knowing how to begin. "I heard what happened."

Jackie smiled sadly and walked into the living room to sit by the fire. She had a bottle of Jim Beam sitting on the floor and the radio was playing softly in the background. The fireplace was warm and sparks were flying up through the flue. Eric closed the door and went to sit on the floor next to her.

Jackie had three shot glasses lined up and poured whiskey in all three. She offered one to Eric and held one up in a toast. "To David Charring… and the man upstairs."

Jackie clinked her glass to his and downed the shot. Eric did the same, the whiskey burning as it went down his throat.

"He was a nice guy that never let on he was sick. He had all the money in the world but couldn't buy a kidney. How ironic is that?" Eric wrapped an arm around her shoulder and stroked her hair but didn't utter a word. None were necessary. She needed to get over this little bit of grief and he was there for her.

*


	35. Chapter 35 She's All Yours

**Author Note: **_Picking up speed here…hang on to your hats….the unexpected is always expected……………._

*****

**Chapter 36** – She's All Yours

*

The funeral was held on Wednesday morning and it was a media circus. Every reporter and news camera was ready for pictures or interviews with the celebrities that attended the services. Bear drove a large Thunderbird with Kitty riding shotgun. Red and Eric sat in the back with Jackie. Red understood death more than anyone and knew that even though Mr. David Charring wasn't a close friend of Jackie's, he was still a constant figure in her life. She was entitled to grieve if she wanted.

At some point as they came out of the church, someone recognized Jackie from the ship christening as _the_ "JB" and wanted to know if she was David Charring's latest mistress. Bear reached out a paw and knocked the camera out of the reporter's hands. Eric and Red hurried Jackie to the car.

The ride behind the hearse was slow and reverent. Eric could barely count the number of famous people he saw in the church. It was also amazing at how much the four ex-wives resembled his sister. Throngs of people lined the streets to get a glimpse of the funeral procession and camera bulbs flashed.

A light snow was falling and a cold wind blew over the graveyard. David Charring's parents and family gathered around the coffin. Other mourners stood under black umbrellas as the pastor delivered a short sermon. Jackie's ears just buzzed and she was grateful to Eric for holding her hand and Red for supporting her. How could a stranger find something so unique about her that he built a 100 foot ship and name it after a bartender? What did Charring see in Jackie that she couldn't see herself?

"Dear God, as we stand beside this open grave and we commit this body to the ground we commit the spirit, together with every sacred interest of our hearts, into your keeping, praying that you will deal graciously and mercifully with each of us, until we too shall come to our final resting place…ashes to ashes….dust to dust…"

Jackie looked up as they lowered the casket into the ground. She watched the mourners' line up to throw in a beautiful rose and walk away crying and wailing. She would not cry – she was David's friend and confidante. He would have laughed in heaven to see his bartender cry at his graveside. As the last of the attendees said their goodbyes, Eric and Red watched as Jackie went up to kneel by the headstone.

She pulled a bottle of Jim Beam out of her bag and lined up three shot glasses. She whispered something, stood and sighed. Eric smiled as she walked back. "David would have liked this better than all the flowers." Red grinned, "Tell that to Kitty when it's my time would you?"

"Dad!" Eric was shocked. Red smirked, "Dumbass, I'm only saying don't waste flowers when I die…and don't worry, I plan on being around for quite a while!"

*

Kitty and Bear were standing by the Thunderbird when the trio came back from the gravesite. Kitty kissed her husband, the gravity of death made her all the more aware of how easy it would be to lose her husband. Red opened the door to let her in. From somewhere behind them a man came running up shouting, "Wait!"

Red turned to see a nicely dressed man out of breath and panting. "Just a minute…please." He caught his breath. "Thanks, are you JB?"

Red growled, "Are you one of those damn reporters looking for a story?" Jackie squeezed Eric's hand. The man shook his head, "No. I work for the DC Trust. JB was named in Charring's will and the executors are waiting for her in the Company office." He looked at his watch. "They are meeting in 30 minutes can you be there?"

Bear nodded. "We'll be there."

*

Kitty was thrilled. Eric's fiancée was named in a multi-millionaire's will – how exciting was that! Bear drove to the DC Corporate building in downtown Kenosha and parked. He explained that he would wait by the car while the Forman's accompanied Jackie to the gathering.

The elevator slid open to a lush carpeted office area. A tall blond man was waiting by the door. "JB? My name is Tony Albright. Would you and your party follow me please?"

Jackie looked at Red who shrugged. They followed the tall slim figure into an office down the hall from the carpeted lobby. There was a sofa and a couple of chairs. Red and Kitty sat down on the sofa while Eric sat next to Jackie in the chairs. An office assistant offered some cups of coffee.

"I didn't know David Charring well enough to be put in his will. This must be some kind of mistake." Jackie began

Mr. Albright smiled. "Have you ever had purple or blue highlights put in your hair?"

Blushing slightly, Jackie answered, 'Yes."

"And your name is really Jackie Burkhart."

"Yes."

"Then there's no mistake." Mr. Albright pulled some papers out of a manila envelope. "I spoke to David several days before his demise and he was very coherent and specific about how he wanted his estate to be settled. Miss Burkhart, you have been gifted with the JB Special."

Red started to choke on his coffee. "Charring left Jackie his ship?"

Tony Albright smiled. "Yes he did. JB was his inspiration and muse and he wanted her to have it."

"But I don't know what to do with a boat. Especially a boat that's bigger than my house!" Jackie argued.

Albright chuckled. "David thought about that as well. He's funded the DC Trust with enough money to insure, maintain and fuel the ship for the next ten years. If you agree to keep ownership of the vessel, you will have a captain, helmsman, deckhands and fully paid berthing fees for the next ten years. JB, he wants you to enjoy this boat."

The enormity just seemed to smack her in the head. A boat? How could she possibly accept such an expensive gift? She didn't do anything for it! She was just a bartender!

Tony Albright could see all the questions she had as they played out over her face. "JB; David also took care of the inheritance taxes, insurance and everything else for you… he just wants someone to appreciate his hard work. That person happens to be you."

Albright put some keys on the desk and pushed some paperwork in front of Jackie. Red stood up, "Jackie don't sign anything yet." Red picked up the legal documents and scanned through the words looking for something that could possibly come back to haunt his future daughter-in-law but the will was written clearly and concise. He set the papers back down.

"Looks like Mr. Charring really wanted you to have his boat." Red said, very impressed.

"JB. Miss Burkhart. The only thing you have to do is keep it for a period of ten years. Everything else is at your disposal. If you wish to take it out on the lake, go to the marina office and they will get you whatever you need. The Trust is paying for it."

"So if me and my fiancé wanted to…sleep on it…we could?"

Mr. Albright nodded his head, "Yes. Board the ship, pull up the gangplank and it would be like you were on the lake. The marina has all the amenities you need which include, fuel, groceries, video rentals…there's a list in the Trust's names. Believe me Miss Burkhart…David only wanted to show you his appreciation."

Again, he pushed the paperwork towards Jackie. She looked at Red who nodded his head. Jackie signed her name to all the documents and Mr. Albright put the dock keys in her hand.

"She's all yours."

*

The following Saturday afternoon, the Kelso's and Fez were waiting at the Marina for Jackie and Eric. The sun was peaking out and the water was a pretty blue. It was colder than hell but a nice late February day.

Eric parked the Mustang in the stall. "You're sure you want to do this?"

Jackie smiled. "Yes. We're doing it for David Charring. I mean, he is footing the bill!" Fez saw Jackie's car and ran to the parking lot. "Oh goddess, this is going to be such fun!" Fez gave Jackie a big hug and the trio hurried to their waiting friends.

A deckhand gave them a few instructions on how to turn on the electricity while in dock and how to raise and lower the fiberglass walkway. He admonished them about swimming in the frigid waters of Lake Michigan.

"That's okay; we're just spending the night on board." Jackie assured the man. Jackie kept the engine key in her pocket just in case Michael thought he would be taking them out on the water. The guys wandered the ship while Brooke and Jackie went shopping in the marina store. The friendly staff already knew who she was and asked for her list – they would deliver directly to her boat.

Brooke's eyes lit up and said, "Jackie, don't forget those barbeque ribs you wanted." Jackie looked at her friends face, "Oh, we wanted some of those ribs you have in that hot case."

"Not a problem JB!" The store owner replied.

Jackie and Brooke nearly ran back to the boat. "God Jackie, this must be how the rich feel! That was awesome!" The two girls boarded the ship and found Fez watching Gilligan on the TV while wearing an orange life vest. Jackie started laughing, "Fez what are you doing?"

Fez looked over, "I don't want to end up on a deserted island."

Brooke was chuckling, "Sweetie, we're not leaving the dock. You'll be fine. Just don't go outside. Say, where's Michael?"

"Oh, they're in the galley checking out the food."

*

The sun had set over the waters while the group of friends sat in the main cabin listening to music and snacking on food. The glass doors kept out the cold wintery air and they were barely aware they were on a boat. Eric got up to find the bathroom. "Hey, how cool is it that my lovely fiancé owns a boat? Wait until I tell Ron from printing."

Jackie laughed, "This beats his Colorado timeshare!"

Eric laughed and disappeared down the steps into the bunk rooms. Brooke helped set up the cabin for the game. Jackie pointed to Fez, "When we're done, you get the small twin bunks to sleep in. Michael you and Brooke get the guest room and of course Eric and I get the Master Suite."

Kelso laughed, "Of course. You're the Skipper, I got Mary Ann, Eric is the Professor and Fez is Gilligan. I'm going to be Mr. Howel! Wait…it's your boat, so you must be Mrs. Howell which means that Eric is Mr. Howell so I should be the skipper but who would be Ginger and the Professor?"

Eric came back up the stairs listening to Kelso confuse himself. "Kelso, have you started the game early?"

Brooke heard a "thunk" hitting the glass doors of the cabin. She looked out to see Hyde and Laurie shivering on the dock. Kelso stood up, "Look out there. Those guys are freezing. Awesome!"

Eric walked to the door. "I'll see what they want." He pulled on his jacket and stepped outside. It was freezing!

"Forman! Hey man, let us on board." Hyde shouted.

"Why!" Eric hollered back.

Laurie shouted, "You can't party on David's boat without us. We put in the sound system. Besides, I know Fez is in there!"

Eric looked behind him to see Kelso plastering himself to the sliding doors like some kind of glass monkey. Eric chuckled. He turned back to the dock. "I'll have to talk to the ship's captain." He could see Hyde rolling his eyes.

Jackie was standing by the door when Eric came in. "What do they want?"

Fez was excited, "How did Laurie know I was here? I told her I was NOT going to a party with you guys." He covered his mouth, "Oops, I may have let it slip that I was going to be on a boat."

Jackie sighed. Laurie was going to be her sister-in-law one day after all. "Okay we'll let them board but your sister better not hassle Brooke and Hyde better not say anything insulting to me."

Eric gave Jackie a hug and kissed her ear, "I'll toss him overboard if he does." She giggled. "Okay. Lower the bridge, it looks cold out there."

*

Hyde and Laure were apprised of the rules before they were let in the warmth of the main cabin. Hyde held up his hands as if to surrender to the group. "Hey, I'll be nice. What's going on in here?" He looked down to see the tray of booze and shot glasses.

Kelso sat down on the floor. "We're playing I Never. It's in honor of David."

Laurie sat next to Hyde. "I want to play! Listen to how good that music sounds!" Jackie brought out two more glasses from the galley and Brooke sat down next to Michael.

Jackie and Eric sat with their backs to the sofa as she re-explained how the game worked. Once Laurie and Hyde got comfortable, Jackie poured a shot glass of whiskey for everyone. "Everyone drinks the first shot in honor of David Charring for giving me one hell of a boat!"

They toasted and downed the whiskey. A bucket of beer was pulled over for the remainder of the game. Jackie said, "I'll start."

Everyone was nervous because they never knew what she "never" started with. She looked around at the group of six and said, "I never…fell off the water tower."

Four drinks were downed immediately. Jackie looked at Laurie. "You?" Laurie grinned and wiped her mouth. "You didn't need details. You just said we only had to drink."

Eric smiled – it was his turn. "I…never ran away from home." Everyone but Eric took a drink. "Wow…I wasn't expecting that!"

Brooke refilled the glasses. "It's my turn! I never….did it with Eric Forman."

Jackie blushed and downed her drink. She said, "What! We're engaged!" She held up her ringed finger in defense but the group just laughed.

Kelso raised his glass. "Okay…this is going to be hard because I've done everything…except _making out_ with Forman." Fez and Hyde laughed.

Kelso raised his glass again. "I never…faked it." Brooke and Laurie quickly drank their beer. "Michael, honey I'm sorry but sometimes….."

The next turn was Hyde's. "I never…hid in a girl's closet while she was sleeping." Fez and Kelso drank quickly. Fez complained, "No fair Hyde, you knew we do that all the time."

Laurie refilled the empty shot glasses. "Okay…I never…did it in a library - An adult bookstore maybe… but not a library." Brooke and Kelso drank quickly.

Fez refilled the empty glasses noticing that Jackie wasn't drinking as much as the rest of the group. "I never…wore a Princess Leia outfit and got my picture in a magazine!"

"What?" Jackie drank her shot as Fez pulled out the magazine cover that had Eric, Bear, Han Solo and Jackie at the convention. "Where did you get this?"

Laurie laughed, "He probably got it at an adult bookstore!" The group laughed and Eric looked at the picture. Yeah, he was going to have to buy a couple of those issues.

After a full circle, it came back to Jackie's turn. "I never…set anything on fire." Kelso, Brooke, Hyde and Laurie tossed their drinks back. Jackie didn't expect that one from Brooke. "I went through this little pyromania phase as a teen."

The circle went around three more times before Fez started to pass out. Kelso and Hyde carried him down the stairs to the bunk room. Laurie saw the extra bed and covered up. "I can't drink more…I'll sleep you guys later." Hyde leaned down, "You'll see us later?"

"Whatever." She yawned. Jackie and Brooke picked up the empty glasses and took them to the galley and Hyde helped Eric pick up the trash. "Forman, I guess I should congratulate you on your engagement. If Jackie had to pick a guy…I'm glad it was you."

Eric was touched. "Hey, thanks Hyde. Glad you came on board."

"Yeah, I really missed hanging out with the group. Brooke's cool and Kelso's such a goof – I haven't laughed this much in a long time."

Jackie came back with a pillow and blanket. "You should be able to sleep on the couch. There's no room downstairs."

"That's cool. Thanks Jackie. I had a good time."

Jackie didn't know how to act when Steven was treating her nice. "Okay. You're welcome. Just turn off the lights before you go to sleep." Eric snagged her around the waist and she squealed. "Don't scare me like that!" she laughed, "I'm going – I'm going."

Eric looked back at Kelso and Brooke. "You guys are good with your room?"

Brooke smiled, "We're great. See you in the morning."

*

Eric was brushing his teeth in the huge bathroom. He still couldn't believe that David Charring took Jackie's hair color and designed a ship around it. He jumped on the bed and tickled her. "You are pretty amazing Missy."

Jackie threw her pillow at him. "No tickling! Lay down here for a minute. This is really cool." Eric lay back on the mattress. In a matter of minutes he could feel the gentle sway of the boat on the water.

Jackie almost whispered, "Its freezing and possibly snowing outside, but we're all safe and warm like we're in a cocoon – isn't this incredible?"

Eric laid half propped up in bed with her beside him. He started unbuttoning her nightgown. "You are incredible." In the dim light, Jackie smiled and sighed as his warm hands slid under her gown.

She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You are too."

*


	36. Chapter 36 Strep or Flu?

**Author Note: …**_was this what you were expecting?_

*****

**Chapter 36** – Strep Throat or Flu?

Eric was the last to climb off the boat and was stunned to find his legs wobbly. He hadn't realized he developed sea legs overnight! Jackie laughed and wrapped her hand around his arm. "Come on Popeye. You'll be walking fine later."

Kelso had fallen in the parking lot. "Dude! It feels like I'm drunk and I'm not even hung-over. How AWESOME!'

The group agreed that Hyde and Laurie 'played nice' and if there was another get together, they would be invited. Brooke hugged everyone good by and Laurie got in the car with Hyde. Fez hitched a ride with the Kelso's.

Eric started the Mustang and Jackie turned to him. "Eric, don't you think it's a little silly that we're engaged and you live in a rental when I have two perfectly wonderful bedrooms…"

Eric leaned over and kissed her mouth. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

She smiled. "Well…only if you want to. I mean _you_ did ask me the BIG question…and I have the room…"

"Well, how about we go by my place so I can get my clothes and car and just do it?"

"But we did it at your place and your bed is like a rock!"

Eric laughed, "That's all rental furniture. I only have my clothes. I don't own that stuff."

"Oh! Oh, that's great then, and we can get your phone unlisted too!" Eric kissed her back. "I like the way you think."

*

The cold February weather led the way into a bright and early spring. March saw Kitty Forman's flowers blooming. Red was bringing out the barbeque for its seasonal cleaning and Laurie and Hyde's business was booming. Eric was quietly working his way up the Company ladder and 1986 was proving to be a very good year.

Jackie and her new assistant Amy were working more events than at the club. The convention was such a success that Rafe was inundated with requests for costumed bartenders for such occasions as bachelor parties, poker tournaments, Monte Carlo night at the local Lodge, and the biggest money maker was weddings.

Eric adored coming home from work to a warm inviting house and sometimes Jackie would be there to greet him, other times he'd be home to welcome her. They proved their love for each other more every day and finally decided that 1986 would be the year they get married. They just had to narrow it down to a month and the day.

*

Jackie had spent the morning with Susie getting the VA home ready for a surprise party for Bear's birthday. Bear would never tell anyone how old he was, he would just say he was older than dirt and leave it at that. Susie found out and planned a party.

Jackie made the punch and helped bead some of the decorations. Kitty stopped by to drop off her cakes. "Hey sweetie, how are you doing with those cards?" Kitty wanted to be asked to help. Jackie looked up and smiled, "Mrs. Forman, hello…Is it hot in here?" Jackie wiped her brow. "I feel like I have a fever."

"Did you work the late shift last night?" Kitty asked.

Jackie nodded. "I usually get six hours of sleep on a Friday night."

Kitty smiled. "Did you eat anything yesterday?"

"No. It was busy at work; Maggie's been out with the flu. Oh my gosh! I might be contagious. I shouldn't be making the punch, I could get someone sick."

Kitty felt her forehead and Jackie barely had a fever but she was sweating. "Sweetheart, I think you should go home and get some sleep. You don't look good and you haven't been eating. You're trying to do too much. Let me drive you home and you can come back later for the party."

Eric pulled up outside the garage when his mom drove up. "Honey, Jackie is feeling a little under the weather. Make sure she gets some sleep before the party."

"Mom, my tonsils are swollen, can you have a look?" Kitty acted flustered but she loved that Nurse Kitty was needed. She reached into her purse for a pen and said, "Open wide!" She used the pen as a tongue depressor and replied, "You definitely have swollen tonsils. Let's get both of you inside and I'll make soup!"

*

After the nap, Jackie still didn't look too good. Kitty sat on the side of the bed and took her temperature again. "Honey, you are running a low grade fever which isn't anything to really worry about but you are so pale. Have you been taking vitamins? You look a little anemic."

Jackie struggled to a sitting position. "I've been real busy at work and just haven't had the time to stop and eat. I just finished two events and worked a couple of late shifts. Mrs. Forman, it's no big deal."

Kitty looked at the young girl and she looked pale and unhealthy. "I'm taking you and Eric to the Urgent Care Clinic. I want you to get a blood test for anemia and I promise not to lecture you. I also want Eric tested for Strep. If you have the flu and he has a cold, let's get you both fixed."

Jackie opened her mouth to protest but Kitty gave her that "mother's evil eye" and she caved. "Okay."

Kitty smiled. "Good. The doctor on call owes me a few favors I can get both of you in and out in a jiffy. You get a shot of B12 and you'll be back in time for the party."

Eric was standing in the doorway. "Mom, I don't need a shot do I? I mean, I'll swallow a couple of pills…"

Kitty hugged her son. "Let's see what Dr. Rowland has to say okay? Let's go - everybody in the Toyota!"

*

Eric was sent to one exam room and Jackie to the other. Kitty assisted in swabbing Eric's throat for the strep test and chuckled when he gagged a bit. "I'll be with you in a minute honey. Miss Claudia is going to give you an antibiotic."

Kitty dropped off the specimen and hurried to Jackie's room where the doctor was taking a blood sample. The poor girl was squeezing her eyes shut and Kitty tried to distract her. "I made sure Eric was getting a shot."

Jackie opened her eyes. "He hates needles." Kitty smiled. "I know. But if he's got Strep throat, he's going to need to sleep in the guest bedroom." Kitty winked. "He'll be contagious."

The doctor removed the rubber band that was tied around Jackie's arm and pulled the needle out. "I'll run the tests and be right back."

Kitty sat down next to Jackie. "Sweetie, have I told you how happy you made my son when you agreed to marry him."

Jackie smiled. "I love him Mrs. Forman. He's everything I could ever want in a man and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Kitty patted her hand. "Well, between you and me…I've always thought of you as a daughter. Let me go check that stick and give Eric the news."

*

Eric was waiting in his room and Jackie was waiting in hers. Kitty looked at the strep results and Dr. Rowland looked at the results of the blood test. "Well Nurse Forman who would you like to break the news to first? Kitty looked at the tests again and shocked said, "Oh my…"

Eric looked up as Dr. Rowland and his mother came in the room. "Honey, you have Strep throat." Eric grabbed his throat as if he could touch his tonsils. "What happens now?"

Dr. Rowland explained, "I'm going to prescribe some extra antibiotics in addition to the one Miss Claudia gave you and I recommend bed rest for three to five days. You may spread the virus to others." Kitty smiled and handed Eric a paper mask.

"Put this on honey so we can go see Jackie." Eric slipped the mask over his face and followed his mom down the hall to the next examination room. Jackie was sitting on the table wearing the exam gown, her legs swinging over the edge. "Eric, what happened?"

"I'm contagious. I have strep throat." Kitty pushed her son down into a chair in the corner while Dr. Rowland approached the table. "Miss Burkhart, have you been feeling fatigued or overly tired lately?"

"Well, yes. I've been working a lot."

"Any dizziness or difficulty concentrating?" he asked again.

"Yes. Not bad." Jackie was starting to get worried about this anemia. Dr. Rowland took her blood pressure and removed the stethoscope. "Miss Burkhart, you are displaying all the classic signs of iron deficiency or anemia, but that's not your underlying problem."

Eric spoke up from the corner, "Can't you just give her the same shot you gave me?"

Dr. Rowland laughed and Kitty smiled. "No honey he can't. You and Jackie are going to have a baby." They heard a "thunk" and Dr. Rowland and Nurse Kitty turned around. Jackie had fainted on the bench.

Jackie woke up with Kitty patting her hand. "Wow… I just had the most bizarre dream. I thought you said I was pregnant."

She looked at Kitty who was grinning from ear to ear. Dr. Rowland pulled up a stool. "Would you like the baby's father to remain in the room while I exam you?"

"What? I thought the blood test was all you needed to do. You thought I had anemia. I'm pregnant?"

Kitty squeezed her hand. "Honey, we need to find out how far along you are. Let the doctor do the exam okay?" Stunned, Jackie could only nod her head. "Could I get something to drink?"

Kitty looked at Eric. "Get her some water and do not remove that mask." Eric's eyes got wide over the blue face mask. He was going to be a father? His own knees felt wobbly.

By the time Eric returned, a history had been taken, the exam was finished and the doctor announced that Jackie was approximately six or seven weeks along. An ultrasound machine was wheeled in and Eric was encouraged to sit beside Jackie while the doctor confirmed his findings.

"You may not see much but it's better to check and not worry." Eric held Jackie's hand as the doctor rubbed a liquid over her stomach and started passing the wand. He pointed to a small moving object. "That's your baby's heart." The doctor clicked something on the keyboard and made some measurements with the machine. Kitty wiped off the goo while Dr. Rowland declared, "Looks like you're going to have a little early Christmas present folks."

Eric was stunned. Kitty kissed the top of his head and wheeled out the machine while the doctor left so Jackie could get dressed. "Oh my god Eric…we were so careful! When did this happen?"

Eric was trying to think back six or seven weeks. "I think it was on the boat."

"I actually was drinking that night so I don't remember a lot. We used protection right?"

Eric could feel his ears turn red. "Well the first time I'm sure…"

Jackie smacked herself in the forehead. "Oh no…I remember….we just crossed our fingers when I should have crossed my legs…."

Eric wanted to take the mask off but he couldn't risk making Jackie sick. "Jackie, this is a good thing."

She looked at him. "Are you serious? I can't work in a bar if I'm pregnant! Eric, we didn't plan for this!" Jackie tugged her pants on and buttoned the waist. "That's why my boobs have been hurting." She muttered. Eric handed her blouse and she slipped it over her head. "This is terrible!" Without meaning too, she started to cry.

"And don't tell me this is some hormonal thing. My whole future has just been sideswiped."

Eric pulled her down into his lap and brushed her hair from her face. "Jackie, _our_ future has just taken a little detour. We can make this into a wonderful thing…it's not a disaster. How could something that's a part of you and me be a bad thing?"

She hugged him harder and just cried in his shoulder. "I wasn't ready yet."

Eric cupped her face. "Look at my mask. I'm sitting here with strep throat and you're pregnant. What could get worse than this? Were we ready for this? No. But you know what? We'll take care of each other and come out better for it. We have friends and people that love us…we're going to be great."

Jackie wiped her eyes. She hated crying. "I guess the guest room would make a good nursery."

Eric smiled even though Jackie couldn't see it. "Bear would make a great godfather."

Jackie laughed. "You're dad is going to freak."

"My sister is going to be an aunt."

"We need to set a wedding date."

*


	37. Chapter 37 You Too?

**Author Note: **_…..love holidays and family get togethers….this one is special….._

*****

**Chapter 37** – You Too?

Kitty agreed to keep Eric and Jackie's baby secret. They wanted to wait until everything was coming along fine and there were no complications and at the family Easter dinner they would share the news. Jackie asked if the Kelso's and Fez could be invited to the dinner and Kitty loved the idea including Bear and Susie. Dinner for 12 and Kitty could break out the new china!

Rafe wasn't happy that his best employee couldn't work the bar anymore but he understood the health risks. "You can still do events, correct?"

Jackie sat in the office chair. "Well yes, as long as I am not around smoking or lifting anything heavy. Trust me Rafe, I didn't plan this."

Rafe waved his hand, "its okay Jackie. You've been training Amy very well and while she can't fit in your experienced shoes, I understand. When's your baby due?"

Jackie had finally got her head wrapped around the whole being pregnant thing. The nausea was easy and passed quickly and she still wasn't showing yet. "The doctor says between Thanksgiving and Christmas. I won't know until I get my next ultrasound."

"Well my dear. I hate losing you as a full time employee because frankly, you've made me a very rich man! But you are still young and have a full life ahead of you. Your boat in the marina is like a living advertisement to my club. Everyone who sees it wants to come up and have some JB." Rafe laughed. "If they only knew that 'JB' meant Jackie Burkhart."

Jackie smiled. "In a couple of weeks it's Jackie Forman. Eric and I are getting married in a civil service."

Rafe grinned. "Hey, if I ban all smoking, you could have your reception here - on the house. Limo service to the Wayside hotel… What do you think?"

Jackie laughed, "I'll have to talk to Eric. We're keeping the pregnancy thing kind of quiet."

"Well, after you get married it won't be taboo – let's plan this. I have a lot of regulars that would love to give you presents. Maggie would be mad as hell if she wasn't invited…."

Jackie caved, "Okay – I'll convince Eric and let you know. So, back to business, what's my next event?"

*

Hyde rode in with Laurie and met Bear at the patio doors. Hyde still didn't care for the Indian but was respectful and quickly entered the kitchen. He noticed that Kitty was overly excited about the holiday dinner. She just wouldn't stop smiling. "Mrs. Forman, is everything okay?"

Kitty looked at Hyde and Laurie and just hugged them; a small tear of happiness ran down her cheek. "Nothing could be better! Now get in the dining room. Fez and Susie are trying to talk and it's not going well."

Red came out of the living room. "Why did we invite the Kelso's again?" Kitty handed Red the basket of biscuits. "Because you love little Betsy and your future daughter-in-law asked us to."

"Oh. I like Betsy. She's only half a Kelso."

Jackie and Eric parked the Mustang behind Bear's truck. Eric opened her door and helped her out. "Are we good?" he asked anxiously. Jackie mussed Eric's hair. "We're good. I promise not to throw up any of your mom's dinner."

Eric smiled and tugged a lock of brown hair. "This having a baby is so…weird. I mean I know there's a little something in there." He pressed his hand to her lower abdomen and Jackie shivered from the touch and the intimacy of his fingers. "My dad is going to…wait until he sees the picture. We brought the picture right? We didn't leave it did we?"

Exasperated, Jackie exhaled. "Eric, chill out! The picture is in my purse. Do you want to hold it?"

Eric grinned. "Can I? I mean it's just a picture but that's my baby!" Jackie laughed and saw the Kelso family coming up the drive. "Quick hide it! Brooke doesn't know yet."

Kelso was smiling broadly. "Dude, after dinner I've got awesome news that's going to blow your mind." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Men! Just wait until your wedding. Eric is going to act just like that!"

Betsy was excited to see Eric and he scooped her up off the driveway and set her on his shoulders. Jackie smiled secretly - one that he'd do that with their child.

*

The dinner was delicious and everyone was groaning about how full they were. Eric loved every minute of his family being together. Laurie and Hyde were playing nice and Red was being pleasant to Fez. Kitty asked Eric to help her bring in the dessert and cautioned him not to wait too long before telling his news or she would do it for him!

Eric smiled and gave his mom a hug. "Let's do it mom."

Kitty wiped her hands on her apron and sat down holding tight to Red's hand. Red looked down and looked back to see a tear in Kitty's eyes. He whispered, "Is there something wrong?"

She whispered back. "No honey. You'll find out in a minute."

Eric stood up and tapped his butter knife to his glass trying to get everyone's attention. Once the guests had stopped eating and chatting Eric smiled. "Jackie and I have something we'd like to share with all of you."

Kelso stood up. "No, Brooke and I have something to share."

Red looked stern, "Kelso, you kettle head. Sit down and let Eric speak. Go ahead son."

Eric looked down at Jackie's smiling face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of the sonogram. "Jackie and I are pregnant." Forks fell, glasses tipped over and Red said, "Well I'll be damned." Eric was smiling like a fool and Kitty was crying happy tears.

Red reached for the picture. "I'm going to be a grandfather. How about that?" Laurie looked at Eric. "I'm going to be an Aunt!"

Kelso huffed and stood up, "Well! So are me and Brooke!" More glasses tipped over and Jackie looked at Brooke who nodded her head. "Sometime around Christmas… we didn't want to say anything too early."

Jackie smiled, "Us either. It was the night of the boat party."

Kelso grinned, "Us too! How awesome is that! Dude, we're going to have babies on the same day!"

Fez looked at the two expectant fathers. "You know, Jackie should change the name of her ship to the _Love Boat_. It makes babies!" Kitty was laughing and crying and went to hug Brooke and ran around to hug Jackie. "I love babies!"

Red was still looking at the picture. "I'll be dammed. I'm Grandpa Forman."

*

A small ceremony was held at City Hall with the Forman's, the Kelso's, Fez and Hyde in attendance to witness the marriage of Eric and Jackie. Rafe had arranged for three limo's to whisk the wedding party from the Point Place business district to Kenosha for the reception. There was plenty of sparkling apple juice and champagne.

Kitty was thrilled to find her champagne glass was never empty as she walked around visiting the mayor and the newscaster from channel three. Rafe introduced Red to some real poker players and Bear joined in on a high stakes game.

There was a pile of presents for the newlyweds which Kitty and Brooke surveyed carefully. "Oh my gosh…this is from Fabio!" Kitty held the box in her hand contemplating opening it but Brooke gave her a stern look. "Mrs. Forman, it's not yours." Kitty found a gift from the Governor's wife and almost fell over at the size of the fruit and cheese basket that came from the staff of the DC Trust.

Hyde commandeered the jukebox and a microphone. "Hey everyone. I'd like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Eric Forman with their first dance as husband and wife." He pressed F7 on the jukebox and Berlin's _Take My Breath Away_ began to play.

Jackie smiled her thanks at Hyde and moved into Eric's arms as the music turned into lyrics;

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

Hyde watched his ex-girlfriend dancing with the man who was like his brother and now they were going to be a family. He didn't feel jealous, but he did feel like his life was cycling. He was there when Jackie came to the group, when the Forman's took him off the street and now his weird relationship with Laurie brought him back to the family. Who knows…he could be an uncle too!

Eric was smiling as he reached forward and tucked a stray lock of Jackie's hair behind her ear and out of her face. "Do you have any idea of how ridiculously happy I am right now?"

She smiled up at her new husband. "Tell me again." He smiled and kissed her earning some ooh's and ahh's from the wedding party. "I think I need to give Fez a special present. If it wasn't for his blind date and your purple hair, I would still be in a dead end job praying for the weekend. One date with you and my world was tipped upside down."

"Oh, we hated each other." Jackie chided him softly. Eric swung her out and twirled her back. "I didn't really hate you – you were just so bossy and you know what? I needed that jolt of reality. I needed you."

She closed her eyes loving his words. "I love you too."

_Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

Kelso tapped Eric on the shoulder. "Best man gets to dance with the bride. You get to dance with the maid of honor. I think my prego wife is over there by the presents."

"Michael!" Jackie said swatting him on the shoulder. "Be nice, she's carrying your baby. Kelso laughed, "Yeah, my love boat baby. Jackie you should rent your boat out to couples that want to get knocked up. You'd make a ton of money!"

Jackie laughed and was quickly passed to Fez who danced with her and she ended up with her father-in-law. "Now if my dumbass son does or says anything you don't like, send him over and I'll put my boot so far up his ass he'll know my shoe size."

Jackie giggled. "Mr. Forman, Eric is a good guy. I won't have to do that."

Red smiled. "Now that has to stop. I'm not Mr. Forman any more. I'm dad. Okay?"

She smiled gently, "Okay. Dad." Jackie looked over Red's shoulder to see Eric dancing with his sister. She grinned and he looked just miserable. Jackie could hear Laurie telling her brother the conditions in which she would agree to babysit. It was a great wedding reception.

*


	38. Chapter 38 Chartered Seas

**Author Note: **_…..alas…..we have arrived at our destination….._

**Chapter 38** – Chartered Seas

Jackie and Eric were visiting the Forman's on a bright May day when Jackie had one of her light bulb moments. "Dad, I know you are partly retired, but have you ever thought about changing your part-time job?"

"Are you crazy girl? Where else can I sit around on my behind, drink beer and earn money?"

She smiled. "You could be a captain and charter my boat for money."

Red's eyes got big. "Loud One, you better be serious about this."

Jackie smiled. "I checked with the Trust. As long at the Captain is licensed, I can hire anyone I want to take the boat out. The Trust pays the money." Jackie turned to Kitty. "If someone wanted to do a little sandwich making in the galley and get paid for it…."

Kitty clapped her hands. "I could sell my brownies!" Eric piped up, "Jackie and I figured why let the boat just sit there when it could make money."

Red clapped his hands on the arm of his chair. "I like that idea. I could get some fishing in while the charter is anchored in the water."

Eric added, "…and drink a cold one."

Kitty grinned. "Oh honey, that is such a great way to work part time to retirement." Jackie squeezed Eric around the waist. "I'm giving up bartending, well because I'm pregnant and I'm going to start my own business - JB Forman Charters."

Red couldn't be more proud of her that he was at that moment.

The spring of 1987 saw a record number of births in Point Place and Kenosha hospitals. JB Forman Charters…aka…the love boat was a common denominator in the conception of 32 new babies in the previous year.

Five month old David Reginald Forman was strapped in his bouncing seat with Grandpa Red in the co-captain's chair. Five month old Michael Eric Kelso was sitting on the helmsman chair. Outside the cabin Eric was getting his dad another beer.

"Yeah, you say that now, but Mikey is so going to kick David's ass when they get in kindergarten."

Eric laughed. "My boy is huge. Seven pounds and eight ounces at birth – what did your kid weigh? Oh yeah…six pounds one ounce. AND my boy has hair!"

Kelso puffed up his chest. "Well! My son…hey! Almost all babies are born with no hair!"

Red laughed and popped the top of his beer can. These little boys were only destined to inherit half of the dumbass gene from their fathers.

His fishing pole jiggled and Red looked at his grandson and said. "Look Davey, that's how you catch a fish!"

The End

* * *

**A/N** : The author is not a sailor, nor a bartender, doesn't work for a newspaper, is not a Chippewa Indian and does not own anything except for the direction the story took.

I would love to thank my constant reviewers who kept me motivated and faithfully read every long chapter in this piece of fiction.

DaveDshow

nannygirl

DFT

jaymartinez

Princesakarlita411

harmonious

TL

Lord Squinty Frown

o2bnengland

jameron4eva

Fat ppl are harder to kidnap

philly713

THANK YOU GUYS!!!!!!


End file.
